


Время Древних

by AlgisG



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgisG/pseuds/AlgisG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Их привыкли считать ретроградами, не признающими изменений, произошедших на Перне за четыреста оборотов, но именно они спасли планету, оставив свое время, где могли бы спокойно отдыхать после завершения Прохождения. Эта история о том, как жили, любили и боролись те, кого принято называть Древними</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время Древних

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2015

**Часть 1. Прошедшее время**  
Воздайте почести всем Вейрам  
В поступках, мыслях и словах.  
Их люди погибали смело  
На смертных Перна рубежах.  
Огонь спасительный горел,  
Чтоб бой затем арфист воспел.  
**8-ое Прохождение  
Вейр Иста**  
Едва войдя в пещеру Рождений, Дарина бросила взгляд вниз, на песок, где лежали яйца, готовые вот-вот расколоться и выпустить на белый свет маленьких дракончиков. Стены пещеры и весь воздух вокруг вибрировали от низкого и такого привычного драконьего гула, сопровождавшего появление потомства. Никто из обитателей Вейра, а также немногих гостей, попадавших на торжественную церемонию, не мог оставаться равнодушным к этой песне Рождения. Мужчины и женщины, молодые и старые, те, кто уже запечатлел, и те, кому это никогда не светило, — на всех лицах светились улыбки, а особенно чувствительные умудрялись плакать даже сейчас, когда церемония еще не началась.  
Кандидаты, одетые в традиционные белые туники, нерешительно столпились возле входа на площадку, все еще не решаясь ступить на горячий песок. Кто-то из старших всадников едва ли не вытолкнул мальчишек вперед. Это простое движение, казалось, вывело их из оцепенения, и вся группа нестройным ручейком перетекла поближе к центру площадки. Драконий гул усилился, и все, включая зрителей и самих кандидатов, поняли, что сейчас начнется самое главное, то, ради чего они собрались здесь.  
Непроизвольно задержав дыхание, Дарина наклонилась вперед, крепко сжав руками обтянутые платьем колени: сейчас она волновалась больше, чем пятнадцать оборотов назад, когда сама стояла там внизу, ожидая вылупления золотой королевы. В тот раз повезло удачливой Норе, остальные остались ни с чем. Когда же на площадке Рождений появилось новое золотое яйцо, Дарина сама рожала сына, а потом… Потом просто решила не мешать более молодым и честолюбивым соперницам.  
— Спорю на две марки, что первым вылупится бронзовый… — Справа от Дарины плюхнулся Г'ланер, с наслаждением потянулся и ревниво взглянул куда-то за ее плечо.  
— Тоже мне, нашел на что спорить… — Подошедший слева Б'ран пренебрежительно пожал плечами и тоже сел рядом с Дариной. — Об это спорят только сопляки, у которых молоко на губах не обсохло. — Привет, Дарина. Что там мой сын?  
Он был всадником коричневого Лианта, а потому свысока поглядывал на Г'ланера и его голубого Филита, которые, тем не менее, время от времени умудрялись обставлять их во время брачных полетов. Пятнадцать оборотов назад они сошлись в споре за благосклонность неудавшейся кандидатки и оба могли похвастаться своими успехами на этой почве. Результатом их утешений стало рождение сына и продолжение спора, тянувшееся до настоящего времени.  
— Это мой сын! — взвился Г'ланер. — Когда ты уже поймешь, что отец Дарнамиона — это я?  
— Советую тебе помолчать, раз не знаешь…  
— Помолчите уже оба! — вмешалась в извечный спор Дарина. Решительно, они были невозможны: как можно спорить о том, кто чей отец, когда сын, ее сын стоит там, внизу, в числе кандидатов?  
— Вот видишь, ты расстроил ее… — Бросив на соперника гневный взгляд, Г'ланер хотел обнять Дарину за талию, но не успел: женщина резко встала.  
Б'ран презрительно фыркнул, но его провокация прошла впустую, потому что внизу раскололось первое яйцо. Из него выбрался коричневый дракончик, пронзительно крикнул и устремился в толпу кандидатов, должно быть, отыскивая среди них того, кто должен был стать его всадником. Спорщики замолкли, равно как и все зрители на галереях: никому не хотелось пропустить ни единого момента церемонии.  
Коричневый нашел свою пару, и сейчас их обоих увели с площадки Рождений, чтобы не мешать остальным. Почти одновременно разбились три или четыре яйца, дракончики едва не наткнулись друг на друга, но в последний момент разбежались в разные стороны. Заметно оживившиеся мальчишки стали действовать более решительно.  
Все внимание Дарины было приковано к рыжеватой макушке сына, стоявшего во втором ряду претендентов. Нет, уже в первом, потому что парнишка перед ним запечатлел маленькую зеленую и вместе с ней сместился к краю площадки. Неужели Дарнамиона, как и когда-то ее, ждет разочарование? Но ей, выбранной в Поиске, было гораздо легче смириться со своей неудачей, чем ему, рожденному в Вейре, и с самого начала уверенному в том, что сможет стать всадником.  
Сердце пропустило один удар, когда рядом с сыном остановился малыш бронзовый. Его беспомощно распахнутые крылышки еще блестели от наполнявшей скорлупу жидкости, а лапы разъезжались, но он требовательно взглянул в лицо Дарнамиона и ткнулся головой ему в грудь.  
— Бронзовый!  
— Да, бронзовый!!!  
Забыв о своем всегдашнем соперничестве, Г'ланер и Б'ран бросились обниматься сначала с Дариной, а потом и друг с другом.  
— Я всегда говорил, что парнишка далеко пойдет…  
— Моя школа, сразу видно…  
— Вот погоди, вырастет его бронзовый, они еще покажут…  
— Всем покажут…  
— Мой сын…  
— Мой сын!  
Смущенно оглянувшись по сторонам, всадники прекратили обниматься и отшатнулись один от другого так, словно между ними пролетел целый ворох Нитей.  
— Дарина?  
Их общее обращение не нашло адресата: женщина уже умчалась из пещеры Рождений, чтобы поздравить сына с таким успехом. Внизу, на горячем песке остались только осколки скорлупы и бесчисленные следы. Церемония завершилась.  
Старшие всадники увели как счастливчиков, так и неудачников, но если первым предстояли долгая и упорная учеба и уход за своими драконами, то остальным оставалось надеяться на удачу в следующий раз. Прохождение еще не перевалило за половину, так что королевы часто поднимались в брачные полеты.  
— Мы еще поговорим с тобой, коричневый… — процедил Г'ланер. Он бросил на соперника неприязненный взгляд, и стал медленно спускаться с галереи вниз, чтобы успеть на праздничный пир по случаю Рождения.  
— Непременно поговорим… — отозвался Б'ран. Выждав несколько минут, он тоже поспешил на пир.

Дракончики, вдоволь накормленные свежим парным мясом, заснули, но некоторые из запечатлевших мальчишек все еще не решались разойтись. Дарнамион был в их числе. Хотя нет, уже не Дарнамион. Как же его теперь называть? Дарина на мгновение задумалась, но тут же досадливо тряхнула головой: это — его право, право всадника. При рождении сыновей женщины Вейров старались давать им такие имена, чтобы после запечатления те смогли похвастаться новым звучным именем. Она желала и одновременно боялась подойти к сыну: он стал совсем взрослым, не хотелось бы смущать его перед товарищами.  
Наконец, Дарнамион последний раз погладил надбровье своего красавца бронзового и решительно направился к выходу из казармы молодняка. Заметив мать, он вовсе не удивился.  
— Ты видела? — Радость в его голосе смешивалась с гордостью.  
— От начала и до самого конца. Ты молодец. — Ей снова удалось сдержать желание обнять сына, совсем как в то время, когда он был совсем крохой.  
— Сказать по правде, я боялся, что у меня ничего не выйдет, — поколебавшись, признался он. — Боялся до дрожи в коленках. Как думаешь, остальные это заметили?  
Эта честность всегда обезоруживала ее: и во времена, когда сынишка признавался в шалостях еще до того, как они станут известны обитателям Вейра, и сейчас, когда он рассказал о своем недостойном всадника страхе.  
— Я ничего не заметила, — столь же честно ответила она. — Думаю, что другие тоже. Ты же знаешь, что происходит на галереях во время церемонии Рождения.  
Дарнамион задумался, потом кивнул.  
— Знаю. Песня драконов завораживает и заставляет плакать. Но теперь я знаю о Рождении больше. Гораздо больше.  
Они вошли в большой зал Вейра, когда пиршество было в полном разгаре. В воздухе витали ароматы жареного мяса, острой подливы, свежего хлеба и молодого вина, которым предводители приветствовали пополнение всаднических рядов. Видя, что сын сначала дернулся к столу всадников, а потом, нерешительно остановившись, взглянул на нее, Дарина слегка подтолкнула его в нужном направлении.  
— Все верно, ты заслужил.  
— Ты не обидишься?  
— Разве можно? — рассмеялась она. — Это же твой праздник. Иди…  
И лишь когда сын отошел на несколько шагов, женщина вспомнила, что забыла спросить у него самое главное.  
— Как тебя сейчас называть?  
Несмотря на шум, создаваемый многими сотнями голосов, парой гитар и несколькими свирелями, парнишка все же услышал вопрос матери.  
— Д'рам, всадник бронзового Тирота, — не без гордости ответил он.  
***  
Г'ланер сидел, подперев голову кулаком и мрачно наблюдая за тем, как по другую сторону стола Б'ран наполняет вином свой опустевший кубок.  
— Мне тоже налей, — потребовал он, стукнув по столешнице тяжелым металлическим основанием бокала.  
— Подставляй! — Казалось, что коричневый всадник не вполне представляет, кто к нему обратился, потому что вместо обычного подначивания, он охотно наполнил бокал давнего соперника. — С тебя тост!  
Он поставил кувшин с вином на стол и наклонился вперед, ожидая обещанного тоста.  
— За нового бронзового всадника, который обязательно станет Предводителем! — провозгласил Г'ланер.  
Видя, что тот замолчал, Б'ран решил, что тост закончен.  
— Обязательно станет! — повторил он, но тут Г'ланер собрался и продолжил:  
— За моего сына! — Голубой с вызовом взглянул на собеседника.  
Осушив кубок, Б'ран, в свою очередь, грохнул им о столешницу.  
— Как же ты мне надоел! С чего ты вообще взял, что Дарнамион… тьфу, Д'рам — твой сын?  
— Дарина делила со мной вейр, а потом родился он… Разве этого мало?  
— Но она и со мной делила вейр, не ты один привлек ее внимание после того, неудавшегося запечатления. А парень больше похож на меня: и нос мой, и глаза…  
Б'ран дернул себя за нос, словно показывая на схожесть этой части лица.  
— У парня нормальный нос, а не твой клюв… — расхохотался Г'ланер. — За четырнадцать оборотов этого не поймет только полный идиот.  
— И не твоя закорючка…  
Завязалась обычная для них ссора, усугубленная тем, что оба спорщика уже изрядно выпили. Сидевшие рядом всадники, переглянувшись, поспешили сменить места, чтобы не слышать надоевших за долгие обороты разборок.

— Дар-рина! Дарина!  
Едва державшиеся на ногах Б'ран и Г'ланер в четыре кулака принялись стучать по тяжелой двери комнаты. Вейр уже давно погрузился в сон, но им, разгоряченным спором и вином, казалось жизненно необходимым выяснить, наконец, правду.  
— Дар-рина! Выходи уже…  
Выглянув наружу и обнаружив в коридоре двоих всадников, обитательницы Нижних пещер, чьи комнаты находились по соседству, опасливо спрятались обратно: эту парочку и трезвыми невозможно было урезонить, а уж сейчас задача представлялась невыполнимой.  
— Дарина!  
— Что вам тут надо?  
Увидев свою прежнюю подругу, буяны позабыли о том, зачем почти четверть часа ломились в дверь: короткая рубашка из тонкого полотна, накинутая Дариной на голое тело, показывала больше, чем скрывала.  
— Оп-па… Скорлупа и осколки, Дара, я уже почти забыл, какие у тебя упругие сиськи, — разом охрипшим голосом прошептал Б'ран.  
— И не только сиськи… — дополнил Г'ланер, опуская взгляд ниже, как раз туда, где заканчивался подол рубашки.  
— Что вам тут надо? — металлическим голосом повторила Дарина, игнорируя замечания бывших возлюбленных. — Вы же перебудили пол-Вейра.  
— Ах да…  
Мужчинам было сложно вернуться к первоначальной цели своего визита, но, собравшись, они все же начали свои расспросы.  
— Дарина, мы считаем, что ты, наконец, должна сказать, кто из нас приходится отцом твоему сыну. Четырнадцать оборотов держать нас в неведении — это, знаешь ли…  
— Четырнадцать оборотов… — прервала всадников Дарина. — Вы ждали четырнадцать оборотов, боясь задать мне прямой вопрос, а сейчас хотите получить ответ?  
— Но мы сколько раз…  
— Сколько раз вы спорили друг с другом, но меня спросить так и не удосужились… Зато сейчас, когда он стал всадником, вы напились и пришли выяснять этот вопрос… Так вот что я вам скажу: ни ты, Б'ран, ни ты, Г'ланер, не имеете никакого отношения к моему сыну! Довольны? А теперь идите прочь, и чтобы я вас рядом с собой больше не видела!  
Она с грохотом захлопнула дверь, оставляя ошеломленных мужчин в одиночестве.  
— Тухлая скорлупа… — тоскливо пробормотал Г'ланер. — Она же это не всерьез?  
***  
— Кто так уворачивается от Нитей? — провозгласил наставник, прохаживаясь вдоль строя молодых всадников. — Если бы сейчас было настоящее Падение, а не тренировка, Вейр лишился бы сразу двоих, а то и троих. Да, Д'рам, я прекрасно видел твои маневры. Похвально, что ты хотел подстраховать товарищей, но вы же всадники, а не стадо безмозглых верров. Все, что от вас требуется в бою, — это держать строй. А если бы К'райт вынырнул из Промежутка там, где были вы с Тиротом? Молчишь? Нечего сказать?  
Все трое проштрафившихся дружно опустили головы. Зардевшиеся уши вернее слов говорили об их ощущениях. Уже успев получить первую головомойку, они ожидали, что этим все ограничится, но, похоже, наставник считал иначе. Он собрал подчиненную ему группу и детально разобрал все сделанные ошибки.  
— Значит так, — резюмировал тот, видя, что никто даже не пытается с ним спорить, — вы, трое получаете внеочередное дежурство по казарме. Вечером приду, проверю. Чтоб все блестело! Иначе…  
Договаривать он не стал, но юношам этого и не требовалось: все прекрасно знали, что наставник может легко сделать жизнь невыносимой. Придется потом вместо отдыха драить казармы пару недель подряд. Кому такое понравится?  
— Да, наставник, — ответил Д'рам, решив, что он как бронзовый всадник должен подавать товарищам пример, пусть даже в такой ситуации.  
— Да, наставник, — хором повторили другие наказанные.  
— Можете идти.  
Дождавшись, пока товарищи разойдутся, троица переглянулась.  
— Ну что, идем драить казарму? — К'рат бросил взгляд на высокие изломанные скалы, где, в компании других драконов примостился его коричневый. — Нимат говорит, что они решили подремать там, наверху, чтобы не мешать наводить порядок.  
— Хорошо еще, что сейчас лето, грязи меньше… — пробормотал М'вер, со вздохом подняв с земли свой летный шлем. — Д'рам, ты идешь?  
— Иду.  
Наказание было обидным, особенно с учетом того, что юноши были не совсем согласны с наставником.  
— Вот именно, что во время Падения мы должны смотреть не только за строем… — пробормотал М'вер. Привычно орудуя большой щеткой, он сметал с помоста песок и мелкий мусор, неизбежно попадавший туда на драконьих лапах. — На тренировке всех случаев не предусмотришь… А если будет сильный ветер, который бросит Нити прямо в лицо всаднику? Он что, предлагает нам и в этом случае соблюдать строй?  
Нетерпеливый, как и большинство зеленых всадников, он с трудом сдержал себя во время выволочки наставника, но сейчас, в кругу друзей, он больше не считал нужным сдерживаться. М'вер с такой силой возил щеткой, что поднял целую тучу пыли.  
— Не части… — закашлялся К'рат. — Нам же хуже.  
— Извини. — М'вер бросил щетку и спрыгнул с помоста. — Меня это бесит. Сколько можно? Мы уже взрослые, нам давно пора вылетать на Падения вместе с основными Крыльями, а нас все держат здесь, как несмышленышей.  
— Наверное, потому, что наставник еще не считает нас готовыми, — спокойно пожал плечами Д'рам. — На то он и наставник.  
— А мне это надоело! — скривился М'вер. — В следующее Падение я обязательно присоединюсь к какому-нибудь из Крыльев, и пусть потом наставник лопнет от злости.  
— Даже и не думай! — К'рат подошел к приятелю, ухватил его за плечи и несколько раз интенсивно тряхнул. — Я скажу Нимату, и он не позволит Вайате улететь… Ты разве не видел, что Нити делают с человеком?  
— В том-то и дело, что видел… — бросил М'вер. Он хотел продолжить, но его запал уже угас. — Извини, — повторил он. — Просто это несправедливо…  
Д'рам, оказавшийся не у дел, усмехнулся: можно было не сомневаться, что, когда Вайата поднимется в брачный полет, у одного коричневого будет серьезное преимущество.  
«Нимат непременно догонит Вайату, — подтвердил его предположение Тирот. Мысленный голос дракона звучал сонно, но вполне уверенно. — И остальные это знают».

Вспышка М'вера не помешала им вовремя закончить с уборкой, даже придирчивый наставник в этот раз остался доволен.  
— Что ж, — проговорил он, закончив осмотр, — совсем даже неплохо. Теперь, когда вы привели в порядок казармы, можно переезжать в отдельные вейры. Ваше основное обучение завершено, остальному научитесь в Крыльях.  
Дождавшись, пока юноши умчатся к друзьям, чтобы передать им давно ожидаемую новость, наставник невесело усмехнулся: мальчишек звали в бой вовсе не от хорошей жизни, но разве можно портить им первую взрослую радость? Придет время, и они все поймут.  
***  
После перевода в Крылья тренировок стало ничуть не меньше, а, пожалуй, даже больше, чем прежде. Прежде чем допускать в бой не нюхавшую фосфина молодежь, командиры хотели добиться от них идеальной слетанности с теми, кто уже имел большой опыт. Стоило «старикам» отдохнуть после очередного Падения, как Крылья вновь поднимались в воздух. Взлет, перестроение в воздухе, прыжки через Промежуток, при этом обязательно нужно сохранить строй…  
К окончанию тренировки молодежь едва ли не падала от усталости, но никто, включая М'вера, не возмущался: всадники не обращают внимания на такие мелочи. Теперь каждый юноша чувствовал уверенность, которой не испытывал, находясь со своими драконами в казармах для молодняка. Все чаще и чаще они не просто доставляли старшим мешки с огненным камнем, но оставались в общем строю, отбивая Падение.  
Д'рам редко видел мать. Чаще всего они пересекались где-нибудь в большом зале, во время обеда, или сразу после Падений, когда женщины выходили на площадку перед Вейром, обихаживая раненых и наливая ароматного кла уставшим.  
Гораздо чаще он встречался с летавшими в его же Крыле Б'раном и Г'ланером. То один, то другой появлялись в самый опасный момент, когда ворох Нитей был слишком близко к молодому бронзовому, быстро ликвидировали опасность и исчезали, чтобы занять своем место в строю. После той давней отповеди Дарины, они больше не спорили. Точнее — их спор переместился в воздух, а победитель в том споре определялся количеством уничтоженных Нитей, угрожавших тому, кого каждый из спорщиков считал своим сыном.

В тот день Д'рам впервые проводил с Крылом все Падение. Нити валились едва ли не сплошным потоком, сильный, почти ураганный ветер подхватывал их и, превращая в острые жалящие копья, швырял в лица всадников, пронзал крылья драконов, вынуждая то и дело уходить в Промежуток. Не будь Иста островом, сегодня защитить ее было бы в разы труднее, чем обычно. А так Крылья сосредоточились над зелеными тропическими зарослями, чтобы уберечь их от уничтожения. Океану же ничто не угрожало: каждый из всадников знал, что вода столь же опасна для Нитей, как и огненное дыхание драконов.  
Тирот выдохнул язык пламени и повернул голову, чтобы получить очередную порцию огненного камня. Наклонившись вперед, Д'рам бросил несколько кусков дракону в пасть, но выпрямиться не успел: по его щеке острым лезвием скользнула Нить. Ощутив боль всадника, дракон ринулся в Промежуток.  
«Мне вернуться?» — спросил Тирот, когда, избавившись от Нити, они вернулись обратно в бой.  
«Не нужно, — ответил Д'рам, чувствуя себя вполне живым. Ну, а то, что щека горит от ожога — это мелочи. В следующий раз он будет внимательнее. — Как остальные?»  
«У Вайаты обожжен кончик крыла, всадник Нимата слегка задет, но продолжает бой. Еще…» — Дракон на мгновение замялся.  
«Что еще?» — встревожился Д'рам. С самого детства он знал горестный тревожный стон, которым драконы провожали своего собрата, и сейчас, став всадником, он хотел как можно реже слышать этот прощальный плач.  
«Лиант и его всадник сильно обожжены. Это они закрыли нас от Нитей. Я не успел увернуться, а они все видели».  
«Лиант?»  
Несмотря на то, что Д'рам никогда не воспринимал всерьез споры Б'рана и Г'ланера, ему стоило огромного труда остаться на месте и не броситься мгновенно в Вейр. Лишь когда Предводитель отдал приказ возвращаться, он позволил дракону медленно скользнуть в воздухе и опуститься на площадку перед Вейром.  
Здесь царила обычная после Падения суматоха: приземляющиеся и взлетающие драконы, уставшие всадники, старающиеся поскорее стянуть летные шлемы, женщины, вооруженные бинтами и горшочками с холодильным бальзамом… А еще — раненые.  
Не сняв шлема и куртки, Д'рам соскользнул с дракона и бросился туда, где виднелась огненно-рыжая шевелюра матери. С учетом того, что он знал о своем происхождении, Дарина непременно должна была быть рядом со своим прежним возлюбленным.  
Все оказалось именно так, и даже больше. Г'ланер осторожно держал голову лежащего на земле Б'рана, чтобы дать Дарине возможность нанести бальзам. Нити попали Б'рану в лицо, почти полностью съев мягкие ткани: исчез левый глаз, губы и нос, обнажились кости черепа… Дыхание со свистом вырывалось сквозь сомкнутые от боли зубы, а ниже, в районе горла и груди темнели еще более страшные ожоги.  
— Сейчас будет легче, не бойся… — Казалось, что Дарина совсем не думает о том, что перед ней лежит бывший любовник. Она наносила холодилку и произносила ровно те же слова, что говорила другим раненым.  
— … он… цел…? — прошептал, почти прохрипел Б'ран. Тщетно пытаясь приподняться, единственным уцелевшим глазом он пытался найти кого-то в окружившей их толпе.  
Выбравшись в первый ряд, Д'рам опустился на колени рядом с умирающим.  
— … он… ведь… мой… сын?  
Эти слова Б'рана расслышали только те, кому они предназначались. Дарина медленно перевела взгляд сначала на сына, потом на Г'ланера. Последний еле заметно кивнул, впервые за долгие обороты уступая в споре.  
— Да, — твердо сказала она.  
— … я… всегда… это… знал…  
Последний вздох Б'рана сопроводил горестный стон всех драконов Исты, прощавшихся с мгновенно ушедшим в Промежуток сородичем. Д'рам поднял лицо к небу, надеясь, что предательские слезы затекут обратно, потому что всадники не плачут. Обожженную щеку защипало. Так вот как случаются первые настоящие потери… Б'ран и Г'ланер всегда были неподалеку, помогали сначала мальчишке Дарнамиону, а потом всаднику Д'раму, а их вечный спор заставлял улыбаться.  
— Всадники не боятся плакать… — Г'ланер осторожно прикрыл тело чистой тканью, принесенной кем-то из собравшихся вокруг людей, встал и, подойдя к Д'раму, ободряюще похлопал его по плечу. — Дара, у мальчишки на щеке ожог…  
— Ожог?  
Дарина судорожно дернулась, подхватила наполовину пустой горшок с бальзамом и обильно смазала ожог на щеке сына, потом расстегнула на нем куртку, разыскивая следы Нитей.  
— Больше ничего нет. Идем…  
Д'рам взял мать за руку и повел в Нижние пещеры. Через несколько шагов их догнал Г'ланер, задержавшийся для того, чтобы распорядиться о похоронах.  
***  
«Так, отлично, Тирот… — улыбнулся Д'рам, когда внизу мелькнул слегка курившийся вулкан. — Спустись ниже, я хочу рассмотреть местность».  
Дракон, послушный просьбе своего всадника, медленно скользнул вниз. Теперь взгляду Д'рама открылись пустынные кряжи островка, образовавшиеся в результате многочисленных извержений. Южная оконечность вулканического острова выдавалась далеко в море. Застывшая лавовая поверхность была изборождена трещинами, а самые крупные из них курились, подобно кратеру. Порыв ветра донес до всадника едкий сернистый запах.  
«Западная оконечность Исты, Тирот».  
Убедившись, что здесь Нити не способны причинить ущерб, Д'рам представил плавные линии западного мыса, покрытые густыми тропическими лесами. Он не спросил разрешения Предводителя на облет всего острова, но вины за собой не ощущал, напротив был полностью уверен в своей правоте. Сначала наставник молодежи, а потом старшие всадники в Крыле научили его перемещаться Промежутком по затверженным ориентирам. Однако Д'раму хотелось большего: чтобы защищать Исту от Нитей, нужно знать весь остров, а не только отдельные его части.  
Бронзовый дракон все так же медленно парил в воздухе, но теперь внизу были не камни и вулканический дым, а синевато-серая поверхность океана, окаймленная вдоль берега широкой белой полосой. Шторм, два дня бушевавший над островом, все еще не оставлял его своим вниманием, хотя за полосой прибоя, на глубинах уже виднелись рыбацкие паруса.  
«Там, в воде человек», — неожиданно заявил дракон.  
«Они рыбачат в лодках», — подтвердил Д'рам.  
«Этот человек — в воде», — упрямо повторил бронзовый.  
Он устремился вниз, почти к самой воде, и Д'рам увидел перевернутую лодку. Возле нее барахтался человек, изо всех сил старавшийся удержаться за скользкий киль. Волны то и дело перехлестывали через него, грозя рано или поздно утащить неудачника за собой.  
«Под водой скалы, — предупредил Тирот. Теперь и Д'рам заметил то, чего не видел прежде: волны стремительно тащили лодку к гряде прибрежных скал. — Я могу достать его из воды. Мне сделать это?»  
Когда дракон говорил так уверенно, можно было не сомневаться в том, что он и в самом деле знает, как осуществить задуманное, так что размышления Д'рама продолжались не больше мгновения.  
«Давай!»  
Юношу охватил настоящий спортивный азарт: выхватить человека целым и невредимым из разбушевавшейся водной стихии — это не каждый дракон сможет. А его Тирот может! «Жаль, что нельзя будет потом похвастаться этим перед товарищами…»  
Непрошеная мысль мелькнула и пропала, вновь уступая место азарту. Д'рам склонился к самой шее пикирующего вниз дракона: ему хотелось разглядеть все, что можно.  
В лицо ударили соленые морские брызги, грохот волн показался оглушающе сильным. Выбрав момент, когда одна волна уже оставила потерпевшую крушение лодку, а вторая еще не успела накатиться, Тирот нырнул вниз. Его лапы погрузились в воду, выхватили оттуда рыбака, после чего дракон ринулся в Промежуток, не тратя времени на уклонение от волн.  
«Да этот бедняга, наверное, совсем закоченел… — спохватился Д'рам, когда под крылом снова зазеленели бурные тропические леса. — Он же мокрый, а ты его Промежутком…»  
«Зато живой», — философски отозвался дракон.  
«Спускаемся вниз, — скомандовал Д'рам. — Там, внизу холд, бедняге будет где согреться».

Увидев спускавшегося дракона, из холда высыпала целая толпа народа. Здесь были совсем маленькие, едва научившиеся ходить, дети, женщины, оставившие свои привычные занятия, а потому держащие в руках кто большой половник, кто ножик для чистки рыбы. Взрослых мужчин было совсем мало, зато десятка два подростков оживленно переглядывались друг с другом.  
Тирот бережно опустил на землю свою ношу и, отлетев чуть в сторону, приземлился сам. Д'рам соскользнул с шеи дракона и подошел к спасенному. К его удивлению, незадачливым рыбаком оказался парнишка примерно его возраста. Длинный и нескладный, он весь трясся то ли от страха, то ли от холода, то ли от того и другого вместе.  
— Мы нашли этого юношу в море, — обратился Д'рам к жителям холда. — Перемещаться пришлось Промежутком, поэтому он сильно замерз. Помогите ему. Я уверен, что у него есть родные, которые отблагодарят вас…  
Перешептывание собравшихся стало чуть громче. Наконец из толпы вышел опиравшийся на палку старик, очевидно, взявший на себя роль старейшины.  
— Дык это, господин всадник… Агромадное вам спасиба… Энто ж наш парнишка… Старшой сын холдера нашего.  
— Так забирайте его, у него зуб на зуб не попадает, — пожал плечами Д'рам. Он впервые имел дело с рядовыми холдерами, а потому рассматривал их с не меньшим интересом, чем они его.  
— Дык это… А дракон-то ваш… Он, того, не осерчает? Ну, ежели мы подойдем… — с явной опаской спросил старик.  
— Не бойтесь, — улыбнулся Д'рам. Ему, с самого рождения росшему в Вейре, такое опасение показалось смешным до нелепости.  
Повернувшись к своим, старик отдал пару коротких распоряжений, и из толпы вышли несколько самых крепких подростков. Мальчишки подошли ближе, помогли подняться спасенному и повели его внутрь холда. Стоило им отойти от дракона, как к ним присоединились женщины.  
— Сыночек мой, сыночек… — громко завопила одна из них: крепкая, мужиковатая, с широкими плечами. Она быстро укутала сына в принесенное из холда одеяло, подхватила на руки и, растолкав остальных, потащила внутрь.  
— Просим прощения, господин всадник… — снова заговорил старик. — Не представился я вам, простите. Меня Симусом кличут… Холдер наш мне вовеки не простит, ежели мы не отблагодарим вас. Сына его, чай, спасли, не изгоя какого…  
— Все хорошо, Симус. Не надо благодарить, — смутился Д'рам.  
— Не дело энто, ой не дело… Без благодарности, оно как же? — неодобрительно покачал головой Симус. — Мож, вы у нас хоть пообедаете? Стол наш, вестимо, не как у всадников будет… Но заради такого гостя как не расстараться?  
— Господин всадник! — Давешняя женщина вернулась и бросилась на колени. — Сыночка моего спасли… Спасли…— Она принялась целовать Д'раму руку. — И от Нитей нас всех спасаете… и сейчас сыночка спасли… Старшенького моего….  
На мгновение Д'рам испугался, что его, как и спасенного им парнишку, сейчас на руках утащат в холд и начнут благодарить всеми доступными средствами. Бурное веселье дракона привело его в чувство.  
— Как там ваш сын? — спросил он, осторожно высвободив руку.  
— Согрелся, вас благодарит, — ответила женщина, так и не вставая с коленей. — Может, вы это… взглянете на него? А то наш целитель не велел ему на ветер выходить.  
— Взгляну, — согласился Д'рам. Ему и в самом деле было интересно посмотреть на спасенного.  
Симус и женщина проводили его в холд. Внутри сильно пахло рыбой и водорослями, на стенах висели сети и другие приспособления для ловли все той же рыбы.  
Парнишка был здесь, в одной из небольших, жарко натопленных комнатушек. Рядом с ним суетился еще один старик, должно быть местный целитель.  
— А вот сейчас согревающего заварю… — не договорив, он удивленно взглянул на вошедших.  
— Заваривайте вашего согревающего, — улыбнулся Д'рам. Он решил вести себя так, как будто находился в Нижних пещерах Вейра. — А ты как? — спросил он парнишку, все еще закутанного в плотный кокон из одеял.  
— Хорошо… — негромко отозвался тот. Его губы все еще были синими от холода, но, по крайней мере, он уже не трясся. — Спасибо вам, господин всадник. Сколь жив буду, все не забуду спасение ваше. Только… — Подняв взгляд, он заметил на щеке Д'рама заживший шрам от Нити. — Вы ж для меня жизнью рисковали… И своей, и дракона своего… А я всего лишь рыбак, еще не подмастерье даже, а ученик…  
Д'рам на мгновение прикрыл глаза. «Рисковал жизнью…» И ведь не скажешь, что это была игра: получится или нет? Он порадовался, что не снял летный шлем, иначе бы все сейчас увидели его горящие от смущения уши.  
— Так получилось, — бесцветным голосом ответил он. — Прошу прощения, мне нужно возвращаться в Вейр.  
Не обращая больше внимания на уговоры остаться и отобедать, Д'рам поспешил наружу.  
«Возвращаемся домой, Тирот», — дав ориентиры дракону, он задумался. То, как его встречали в этом маленьком рыбацком холде: почет, заслуженный и незаслуженный, внимание и поклонение… Все это одновременно привлекало и отталкивало, рождая в душе смутные чувства.  
«Пожалуй, лучше всего будет никогда не возвращаться сюда», — решил Д'рам.

 **Форт Вейр**  
Т'рон с гордостью взглянул на четкие линии построения, которое приняли в небе всадники его Крыла: каждый находился именно там, где нужно, чтобы успешно отбить очередное Падение. Теперь, став командиром Крыла, он окончательно понял всю меру ответственности за своих людей, что легла на его плечи.  
«И все равно мое Крыло — самое лучшее».  
Выпрямившись в седле, Т'рон бросил быстрый взгляд вперед, на надвигающийся фронт Нитей. Если не знать об исходящей от них угрозе, можно было бы бесконечно любоваться этим плотным серебристым дождем…  
«Да что это со мной? — озадачился Т'рон, стряхивая столь непривычную для себя задумчивость. — Фидрант, передай остальным: мы начинаем».  
«Уже готово», — спокойно отозвался дракон.  
Несколькими согласованными клиньями всадники Форт Вейра вступили в бой. Сложные маневры в воздухе и прыжки через Промежуток, огненные вспышки и запах фосфина… Привычные, несущие опасность будни, которые нужно было просто пережить. Еще одно отбитое Падение означало несколько дней отдыха и благодарность холдеров, выражающуюся в обильной десятине и благоговении, испытываемом ими при виде защитников.  
Благоговение — дело хорошее, но оно не поможет, когда на тебя валится целый ворох Нитей, здесь спасет только опыт всадника и сообразительность его дракона. Фидрант заложил резкий вираж в сторону и, изогнув шею, спалил угрожавшие ему Нити. Часть их избежала огня, но это не встревожило Т'рона: там, на нижнем горизонте есть целое Крыло золотых королев и их всадниц, вооруженных огнеметами. В случае необходимости они завершат работу.  
Падение продолжалось уже несколько часов и должно было вот-вот закончиться, когда с верхнего горизонта, где, по идее, не должно было никого быть, на Фидранта спикировал зеленый дракон. Стремясь уничтожить очередной ворох Нитей, он выдохнул длинный язык пламени, который, несомненно, сжег бы и Т'рона и его дракона, не покажи опытный бронзовый такой стремительной реакции. Мгновенно переместившись Промежутком, Фидрант появился значительно выше того места, где только что находился. Возмущенно трубя, он призвал к ответу незадачливую зеленую, но той уже не было рядом.  
«Прибью этого придурка, как только вернемся в Вейр», — решил разъяренный Т'рон, ощущая на скулах жжение от ожога.  
Ни возмущение, ни ожоги не помешали ему провести остаток Падения вместе со своим Крылом, однако стоило ему ступить на вымощенную камнем площадку перед Вейром, он стал разыскивать своего обидчика, машинально кивая на все попытки втянуть его в разговор.  
— Т'рон! Извини, что так вышло… Мы с Дитой не хотели…  
Резко развернувшись, Т'рон взглянул на того, кто к нему обращался. Это был совсем молодой всадник, вчерашний мальчишка, лишь пару семидневок переведенный к ним в Крыло. Сейчас он нелепо крутил на руке снятый шлем и переминался с ноги на ногу, не решаясь подойти ближе.  
— Мы немного увлеклись, вот и вылетели из строя, — продолжил оправдываться новичок. — Если бы я знал…  
— Если бы? — Т'рон смерил собеседника презрительным взглядом. — Если бы у тебя было чуть больше соображения, ты бы знал как вести себя во время Падения… Хотя, что еще можно ожидать от зеленого всадника? — он нервно искривил губы. — А ты слишком бестолков даже для зеленого…  
Виновник происшествия дернулся, словно его ударили, открыл рот, намереваясь что-то сказать, но в последний момент передумал и, сгорбившись, пошел прочь. Все, кто был в момент разговора вокруг Т'рона, затихли, ожидая продолжения. Женщины, кормившие уставших после сражения всадников, сами всадники и даже их драконы: все до одного молча смотрели на Т'рона.  
Ощутив вокруг себя этот кокон молчания, он взглядом поискал поддержки товарищей по Крылу, но так ее и не получил. Бронзовые, коричневые, голубые и особенно зеленые всадники разом заинтересовались созерцанием озера и площадки для кормления. Это мгновенно охладило ярость Т'рона.  
— Проклятье… — пробормотал он себе под нос, направляясь в свой вейр.  
Здесь он мог дать волю своему гневу. Да, он слишком резко высказался по поводу этого сопляка, но почему никто не хочет принять во внимание то, что он, Т'рон, спасся от нелепой смерти только благодаря уму и силе его Фидранта? Почему никто не обвиняет сопляка в том, что он едва не убил командира Крыла?  
«Но ведь все закончилось хорошо».  
Пришедшая от дракона мысль немного успокоила. Сняв летную одежду, он осторожно умылся, после чего нанес на обожженное лицо бальзам из холодилки. Снова стало обидно: столько оборотов защищая Перн от Нитей, неужели он не заслужил хотя бы элементарной помощи? Еще немного пометавшись по вейру, Т'рон без сил плюхнулся на кровать и заснул тяжелым сном.

Утром, как следует отдохнув, он решил вести себя так, словно ничего не произошло. И в самом деле — обычный эпизод, какие частенько случаются в жизни Вейра.  
— Всем привет… — улыбнулся он, входя в обеденный зал. Пропущенный ужин давал о себе знать: желудок упрямо требовал пищи. — Что новенького?  
— Да все как обычно…  
Лишь утолив первый голод, Т'рон заметил, что вокруг него смолкли все обычные во время еды разговоры. Никто не шутил, вспоминая вчерашнее сражение с Нитями, не рассказывал древних, как мир анекдотов, не поверял друзьями секреты своей личной жизни. Те, кто сидел рядом с ним за столом, вежливо поздоровались, но не более того.  
«Решили высказать мне свое решительное «фе»? — нахмурился Т'рон, доливая себе в чашку свежую порцию кла. — Надо же, какие все моралисты…»  
Не подавая виду, что понял общий замысел, он закончил завтрак и поспешил к своему дракону: сегодня Фидрант предупредил, что тоже хочет поесть. Суета ежедневных дел так затянула его, что он почти совсем забыл о возникшем конфликте, тем более что его приказы исполнялись так же, как всегда.

То, что конфликт не забыт, Т'рон понял во время следующего Падения. Его Крыло работало как один из механизмов, что он видел в мастерских кузнецов: четко и размеренно. Но… именно работало. В их действиях исчезли тот азарт и та лихость, что всегда отличали его всадников.  
«Гарата говорит, что сегодня пропускают много Нитей, — сообщил Фидрант послание старшей королевы Вейра. — Они не успевают их сжигать. Несколько Нитей достигли земли».  
«Передай, что мы делаем все возможное», — проворчал Т'рон.  
Дракон замолчал, сжигая очередной ворох Нитей.  
В Вейре Т'рон оказался в числе первых: уж очень хотелось начистоту поговорить с всадниками своего Крыла, но, стоило ему слезть с дракона, как к нему подошел Предводитель.  
— Следуй за мной, — негромко произнес он и, пресекая возражения, добавил: — Прямо сейчас.  
Т'рон согласно кивнул, направляясь следом.  
— Проходи, садись, — приказал Предводитель, войдя в свой вейр. — Рассказывай, что творится у тебя в Крыле?  
Предводитель А'ндар видел уже много оборотов. В волосах, примятых летным шлемом, не было другого цвета, кроме седины, а морщины на лице сделали почти незаметными шрамы от многочисленных ожогов Нитей. Несмотря на возраст, он уверенно управлял Вейром, а его бронзовый раз за разом догонял в брачном полете старшую королеву. Можно было не сомневаться, что ему известно все.  
— Во время прошлого Падения произошел один случай… — Т'рон во всех подробностях рассказал об инциденте. — Признаюсь, я был вне себя и, кажется, наговорил лишнего…  
— Еще бы, — фыркнул А'ндар. — Твои слова о зеленых всадниках задели многих, а не только того мальчишку. Я считал тебя гораздо умнее, но, боюсь, ошибался…  
— По поводу меня?  
— Разумеется, — А'ндар, прежде расхаживавший по своему вейру, сел в тяжелое резное кресло и, сложив куполом пальцы, пронзительно взглянул на собеседника. — Главным образом потому, что вижу тебя одним из претендентов на должность Предводителя. Разумеется, после того как закончится мое время. — Он улыбнулся одними губами.  
— Но… — Т'рон, как и всякий бронзовый всадник, не раз мечтал о том, чтобы стать Предводителем Вейра, но никак не мог представить, что А'ндар выделяет его из десятков таких же бронзовых. Пусть не его одного, но все же…  
— Не смотри на меня так, словно ты — девица из захолустного холда, найденная во время Поиска! — расхохотался А'ндар. Отсмеявшись, он откашлялся и продолжил: — Всадники Вейра — это главная опора Предводителя, а цвет их драконов... Да, он важен во время брачных полетов, но в бою с Нитями мы все равны. К тому же именно от зеленых самок и их всадников зависит хорошее настроение голубых и коричневых, имей это в виду. Тот, кто претендует на то, чтобы стать Предводителем, должен уметь сдерживать свой характер. Ради наших общих интересов. Понимаешь?  
— Да, — твердо ответил Т'рон.  
— Хорошо. Надеюсь, что больше нам не придется разговаривать по этому поводу. Можешь идти.  
Только выйдя из вейра, Т'рон осознал, что за время этой короткой беседы несравненно больше узнал о том, что значит быть Предводителем, чем за все обороты с момента запечатления Фидранта. Проницательный и хитрый А'ндар дал ему прекрасный ориентир, которому нужно следовать, а это значит…  
Увидев в паре шагов от себя давешнего зеленого, Т'рон ускорил шаг.  
— Б'рис, на пару слов.  
— Куда? — тот едва не шарахнулся от неожиданного собеседника.  
— Да никуда, — вспомнив свои первые дни в боевом Крыле, Т'рон чуть улыбнулся. — Можно прямо здесь.  
— Д-давай здесь, — ошарашенно кивнул Б'рис, оглядевшись по сторонам и, очевидно, уверившись, что в случае необходимости его есть кому спасать. Мысли юного всадника с такой очевидностью отражались на его лице, что Т'рон едва не расхохотался: угораздило же его напороться на этого недотрогу!  
— Чтобы не повторялось таких вот случаев… — Т'рон сделал значимую паузу, чтобы собеседник вернее проникся сутью проблемы. — Тебе стоит особо поработать над слетанностью в Крыле. Тренировка завтра с утра. И, смотри, не опаздывай!  
— П-правда? — все еще заикаясь и не веря собственным ушам, переспросил Б'рис.  
— Разумеется. Нам и Нитей довольно, не хватает еще ждать беды с другой стороны. К тому же… — вспомнив слова Предводителя, Т'рон ехидно усмехнулся. — К тому же мне не хотелось бы потерять кого-нибудь из драконов во время брачного полета, просто потому, что твоя зеленая решит вдруг полететь не в ту сторону. Да не робей ты, справитесь… — добавил он, видя как юноша залился краской.  
— Спасибо, Т'рон. Мы с Дитой сделаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы ты нами гордился. — Едва не подпрыгивая от радости, Б'рис умчался прочь.  
Т'рон же долго стоял в недоумении: до этого он никогда не задумывался о том, что управлять людьми — так просто. Несколько слов и все! До этого он уделял внимание лишь боевой подготовке, но теперь, в свете того, что открыл ему Предводитель… Пожалуй, стоит чуть больше подумать в этом направлении.  
***  
Б'най одной рукой облокотился на широкие поручни зрительской галереи и взглянул вниз, на площадку Рождений, где уже шло запечатление. При помощи старших юные всадники уводили своих драконов, чтобы вдоволь накормить их свежим мясом, а затем уложить спать в казармах для молодняка. Несмотря на то, что вот-вот было готово треснуть королевское яйцо, мысли коричневого всадника блуждали далеко от нынешней церемонии. Чуть больше оборота назад Предводитель поручил ему доставить из Телгара несколько мальчишек, оставшихся не у дел после точно такого же Рождения.  
Обычно Вейры предпочитали оставлять потенциальных кандидатов при себе: нужно давать новорожденным драконам максимальный выбор, но в этот раз промежуток между Рождениями в Форте был слишком коротким. Сначала старшая, а потом и одна из младших королев сделали кладки, а подходящих по возрасту кандидатов оказалось не так уж и много. Поэтому Т'рон, совсем недавно возглавивший их Вейр после смерти старого А'надара, обратился к другим Предводителям с просьбой прислать подходящих мальчишек. Б'най без разговоров полетел и привез сразу четверых, но… Треснувшая скорлупа, лучше бы он этого не делал!  
Взгляд Б'ная переместился выше, на другую сторону просторной зрительской галереи, где столпилась молодежь. В качестве всадников они наблюдали церемонию впервые: кто-то сидел с отсутствующей улыбкой, явно переговариваясь со своим драконом, кто-то оживленно обсуждал уже увиденное, кто-то, если судить по жестам, заключал пари, а этот треклятый мальчишка положил обе руки на поручни, оперся подбородком о руки и с неподдельным интересом смотрел вниз.  
Т'реб, как он стал зваться после того, как запечатлел зеленую самку, держал себя одновременно с надменностью Предводителя и почти детской непосредственностью. Он мог, открыв рот, слушать рассказы старших всадников, а на следующий день изводить всех на тренировке, снова и снова повторяя проведение какого-нибудь особо сложного маневра в воздухе.  
Это сочетание таких, казалось бы, несочетаемых качеств в одном человеке возбуждало Б'ная, как никто и никогда до того. Обычно, проведя ночь с девицей или отпраздновав брачный полет своего дракона с каким-нибудь зеленым всадником, Б'най почти мгновенно забывал их, стоило тем оставить его вейр. Здесь же все было иначе: он желал обладать Т'ребом, заставить его подчиниться, просить прощения за свою надменность…  
Шумно выдохнув, Б'най облизал разом пересохшие губы и в очередной раз взглянул на противоположную галерею. «Осталось немного: скоро твоя зеленая поднимется в брачный полет, — мысленно пообещал он Т'ребу. — И пусть меня съедят Нити, если мой Севент не догонит ее».

С громким криком, подзадорившим ожидавших ее драконов, зеленая Бета поднялась в небо. Брачный полет! И пусть он, в отличие от полетов золотых королев, не решает судеб Вейра, зато радости и возбуждения приносит ничуть не меньше. Следом за стремительной зеленой молнией бросились не менее двух десятков драконов: в череде коричневых и голубых затесалось несколько молодых бронзовых.  
Не глядя на других всадников, Б'най отдал все свое внимание своему Севенту. Ему казалось, что это не дракон, а он сам скользит в небе, с каждым взмахом крыльев приближаясь к заветной цели.  
… догнать… овладеть самкой…  
…овладеть Т'ребом, который возбужден и совершенно утратил свою надменность и непосредственность…  
… два шага… и целая пропасть…  
Вот отвалились и прекратили преследование почти все голубые драконы… Севент так близко! Он уже был готов поднырнуть под зеленую, распластать крылья, заставить принять его условия… Молодой бронзовый попытался протиснуться между ними, но опытный коричневый скользнул на воздушном потоке вниз, к самке, оставляя соперника в дураках.  
— Теперь ты — мой! — торжествующе заявил Б'най, посильнее ухватив зеленого всадника за оба запястья. — Идем!  
Растолкав неудачников брачного полета, он почти втащил Т'реба в специально предназначенный для таких случаев вейр, находящийся на нижнем уровне, чтобы туда можно было легко попасть без дракона.  
— Это правда? — удивленно прошептал Т'реб, словно не веря собственным ощущениям. — Севент… догнал Бету?  
— Сейчас ты в этом еще раз убедишься, — усмехнулся Б'най.  
— Я так боялся, что это будет кто-то… другой.  
Удивлению Б'ная не было предела: его цель не просто была рядом, подчиняясь желаниям своего дракона, Т'реб и сам желал его не меньше, чем он — Т'реба.  
— Ты же научишь меня летать… как драконы? — спросил Т'реб, сбрасывая рубашку и прижимаясь к нему всем телом. — Я хочу уметь все, что тебе нравится.  
— Научу, — пообещал Б'най окончательно теряя голову от запаха кожи своего партнера. — Можешь быть в этом уверен…  
В любви Т'реб оказался таким же противоречивым и своенравным, каким он был и в повседневности, за одним лишь исключением: он слушался Б'ная больше, чем до этого наставника молодежи, а теперь — командира Крыла. Но даже его молодым силам пришел конец, и он уснул, по-хозяйски обняв Б'ная за плечо и закинув ногу на его бедро. Не в силах бороться со сном, сдался и Б'най, краем мысли успев подумать, что этого зеленого он никому не отдаст.

 **Вейр Плоскогорье**  
Падение уже завершилось, и Т'кул уже представлял отдых и сытный обед, когда его внимание привлек повелительный жест Предводителя. Тот развел в стороны ладони, указывая вниз. Приказ тут же был продублирован через драконов.  
«Нам велели проверить работу наземных команд», — передал Сальт.  
«Ну да, сегодня же наша очередь, — с досадой вспомнил Т'кул. — Скажи остальным».  
«Уже», — отозвался дракон.  
По исстари заведенному порядку Крылья по очереди проверяли: не ускользнули ли Нити от внимания всадников, ведь в изрезанной горами местности наземные команды не могли добраться во все районы. По мнению самого Т'кула предосторожность была излишней, но спорить с обычаями он не собирался. Их Крыло снизилось, чтобы можно было вернее рассмотреть все, что происходит на земле, а остальные направились в Вейр.  
Не обращая внимания на покрытые снегом вершины (все равно Нить мгновенно погибнет, если упадет туда), Т'кул повел своих всадников туда, где у Нитей было больше возможностей выжить, если те все же миновали огненную защиту Вейра. По мере приближения к долине реки чахлая горная растительность становилась гуще, а всадникам приходилось спускаться все ниже и ниже: никому из них не хотелось получать от Предводителя выговор. Наконец они достигли крайней точки сегодняшнего Падения. Все было чисто.  
«Отправляемся домой», — скомандовал Т'кул, но тут его внимание привлекла крошечная женская фигурка, отчаянно размахивающая руками, очевидно пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание парящих в небе всадников. Сверху было не разобрать внешности и возраста женщины, но если судить по тому, что бежала эта особа довольно быстро, старухой она не была.  
«Мы спустимся?» — спросил Сальт.  
«Надо же, как ее разбирает, — не в шутку заинтересовался Т'кул. — Передай Лавиту и Шинту, чтобы следовали за нами. Остальные пусть возвращаются в Вейр».  
Дождавшись, пока Крыло разделится, Т'кул велел своему бронзовому снижаться. Их спутниками стали двое коричневых, обычно сопровождавших командира Крыла во время вылетов. Опасаться холдеров не приходилось (кто бы посмел косо взглянуть на всадника, особенно если рядом его дракон?), а вот показать свою значимость будет совсем не лишне.  
Выбрав удобное место неподалеку от размахивающей руками незнакомки, Сальт приземлился, а следом за ним и оба коричневых дракона. Прежде чем спуститься с шеи дракона Т'кул намеренно помедлил: ему хотелось видеть, как незнакомка отреагирует на драконов рядом с собой.  
Едва женщина приблизилась, стало видно, что она молода и довольно хороша собой. Разом повеселевшие всадники заговорщически переглянулись друг с другом.  
— Зачем ты звала нас? — строго, как и полагается обитателю Вейра при разговоре с холдерами, спросил Т'кул. Он привычно соскользнул с дракона и подошел к шустрой девице.  
— Простите, господин всадник, — поклонилась та, — что потревожила вас, но мне больше не кому обратиться.  
Она подняла взгляд, устремив его прямо в лицо Т'кулу. Теперь он мог во всех подробностях рассмотреть ее: светлые, растрепавшиеся от бега волосы, полные, призывно полуоткрытые губы, распустившиеся завязки на вышитом вороте рубахи, открывавшие часто вздымавшуюся грудь. Девица перевела дыхание, заправила за ухо упавшую на лицо прядь волос и снова поклонилась.  
— Говори быстрее, — поторопил ее Т'кул.  
— Наш холд находится тут, возле реки, — наконец заговорила она. — Когда началось Падение, отец и братья ушли с огнеметами, а меня оставили дома. Знаю, это моя вина, что я не закрыла как следует двери, но…  
— Но?  
— Пришли какие-то бродяги, настоящая шваль… — Девица передернулась всем телом. — Я успела запереться в своей комнате, поэтому они меня не тронули, зато украли все ценное, что у нас было. Зерно, свежее, от нового урожая, марки, которые отец держал в укромном месте, и… И мамины украшения, мое приданое. Сразу после этого бродяги ушли, а я побежала за помощью, — она с вызовом взглянула на всадников.  
— И что ты хочешь от нас? — спросил Т'кул.  
— Найдите их! — В глазах девицы вспыхнул злой огонек. — Найдите их и накажите!  
— Ну надо же… — Т'кул повернулся к своим спутникам. — Эта юная особа хочет, чтобы мы нарушили обычай. Что скажете?  
— Вейры не вмешиваются в дела холдов, — пробасил один из коричневых, здоровяк Р'сан. Он был на полголовы выше Т'кула, а на девицу и подавно смотрел свысока. — Что тут скажешь?  
— Ты все слышала… — усмехнулся Т'кул, однако уходить не спешил.  
— Но… — девица раздосадовано прикусила губу. — Неужели ничего нельзя сделать? До Холда Плоскогорье так далеко… Пока мы доберемся туда, пока тамошний лорд пришлет своих стражников… Те, кто ограбил мой холд, давно исчезнут, и их будет не найти…  
К Т'кулу подошел В'рей, второй из сопровождавших его коричневых всадников. В'рей славился своей хитроумностью, позволявшей ему находить решения любых, даже самых сложных задач, чем частенько пользовались Предводитель и Госпожа Вейра.  
— Вообще-то есть один вариант, — негромко сказал В'рей, предварительно предупредив Т'кула взглядом, — но он подразумевает изменение статуса этой юной особы.  
— То есть? — заинтересовался Т'кул.  
— Если она согласится отправиться с нами, то мы, безусловно, сможем оказать помощь семье новой жительнице нашего Вейра, — спокойно пояснил В'рей.  
— А с чего это вдруг мы потащим ее в Вейр? — удивился Р'сан. — У нас что, баб мало?  
— Баб, может, и не мало, — пожал плечами В'рей, — но в Поиске всякое бывает… — Он с усмешкой взглянул на туго соображающего товарища.  
«Сальт, что ты скажешь об этой девице?» — Зная, что В'рей никогда не предлагает невозможного, Т'кул обратился за подтверждением к своему дракону.  
«Она может слышать драконов и не боится, — ответил бронзовый. — Шинт это тоже знает».  
Девица и в самом деле бесстрашно рассматривала громадных драконов, однако ее взгляд нет-нет, да и останавливался на всадниках, в разговор которых она вмешиваться не спешила.  
— Ты слышала, — обратился к ней Т'кул, — и знаешь условия, на которых мы можем тебе помочь.  
— Вы, правда, поможете? — с надеждой спросила та. — Вы накажете этих мерзких, грязных тварей, которые украли драгоценности моей матери, а потом заберете меня с собой?  
— Ты сомневаешься в словах всадников? — пожал плечами Т'кул. — Тогда нам нечего здесь делать. Возвращаемся.  
Они не успели пройти и пары шагов, как девица их догнала.  
— Я согласна.  
— Идем.  
Т'кул взял ее за руку, подсадил, чтобы помочь ей взобраться на Сальта, затем покрепче затянул ремни упряжи, чтобы неожиданная пассажирка случайно не выпала.  
— Показывай, куда ушли бродяги.  
— Вниз по течению реки, там удобные тропы, — ответила бесстрашная девица.  
— Нам это без разницы, — усмехнулся Т'кул, скомандовав взлет.  
После недавно завершившегося Падения местность была безлюдной, поэтому уходивших от возможной погони грабителей они заметили сразу. Насчитав пять человек, Т'кул усмехнулся: задача еще больше упростилась. Те довольно быстро передвигались вдоль реки, направляясь к броду, чтобы перебраться на другой берег. По-видимому, грабители были полностью уверены в собственной безопасности, потому что, даже заметив в небе всадников, не стали прятаться. Тем большей неожиданностью для них стало то, что огромные драконы стремительно рванулись вниз и прижали их к воде.  
— Мы мирные торговцы и не сделали ничего дурного, — произнес самый старший из бродяг — хмурый, разбойничьего вида тип, старавшийся, тем не менее, выказать уважение всадникам. — Чем мы могли заинтересовать господ всадников?  
— Ах, значит, не сделали ничего дурного?  
Т'кул и дернуться не успел, как шустрая девица соскользнула с дракона и подскочила к говорившему, явно намереваясь выцарапать ему глаза.  
— Стоять! — мрачный тип ловко ухватил девицу за руку и притянул к себе, прижав к ее горлу кинжал. — Если хотите, чтобы ваша вейрская потаскушка осталась жива, уберите драконов и дайте нам уйти, — хрипло заявил он.  
Т'кул, в свою очередь, потянулся к кинжалу, то же самое сделал и В'рей, но неожиданно для них обоих, разбойник рухнул на землю, увлекая за собой ту, которую хотел сделать заложницей.  
— Давненько так не веселился, — радостно объявил Р'сан, потирая кулак. — Думал, что разучился… — Одной рукой поднял тело оглушенного бродяги, а другой пострадавшую девицу. — Эй, ты цела?  
— Цела, цела… — проворчала та. — Отпусти.  
Видя молниеносную расправу с главарем, остальные бродяги упали на колени и принялись молить о пощаде.  
— Что именно они украли у тебя? — обратился к девице Т'кул.  
— Я же говорила: зерно из наших запасов, деньги и украшения, — ответила она.  
— Зерна у них нет, — покачал головой В'рей, успевший обыскать брошенные бродягами вещи. — Не иначе спрятали. А вот это было у главаря... — он показал Т'кулу два небольших кожаных мешочка.  
— Это мое! — дернулась девица.  
— Что за украшения? — переспросил Т'кул, тогда как В'рей ловко убрал мешочки, чтобы спутница не схватила их.  
— Украшения моей матери: серебряные с бирюзой, — уже спокойно ответила девица. — Браслеты, серьги и ожерелье. Большая часть марок — с печатью цеха земледельцев, но точнее я сказать не могу, не помню.  
В'рей высыпал на ладонь содержимое одного из мешочков и, не удержавшись, присвистнул.  
— Да, из-за таких украшений стоит беспокоиться… — понимающе заметил он. — Это твое, забирай. — Он убрал украшения в мешочек и протянул его девице. — И марки забирай, не думаю, что кто-то из этого сброда возмутится, даже если там окажется чуть больше, чем они забрали у тебя.  
— Еще бы они возмутились! — фыркнула та. — Чтоб их всех Нити съели…  
— Как ты сказала? — заинтересовался Т'кул. — Чтоб Нити съели? В'рей, Р'сан, что скажете? Может, и в самом деле, оставим этих разбойников Нитям?  
— Не знаю… — с сомнением покачал головой Р'сан. — Они, конечно, мразь, но чтобы Нитям…  
— Они воспользовались Падением, чтобы ограбить холд, — усмехнулся В'рей, — следовательно, шли на риск, понимая, что могут стать добычей Нитей. Предположим, что им не повезло.  
Т'кул задумался: разбойников следовало примерно наказать, и не только за грабеж, но и за оскорбление всадников. Их главарь с пренебрежением отозвался о нравах Вейров… Но наказание должно быть таким, чтобы о нем узнали, иначе вот такие бродяги, а затем и холдеры совсем потеряют страх.  
— Решено, — объявил он. — Этого, что пытался махать кинжалом, — на корм Нитям, остальных сдадим ближайшему из лордов. Разумеется, после того как они увидят судьбу своего товарища.  
Девица торжествующе улыбнулась: решительность бронзового всадника пришлась ей по душе.  
Всадники связали воющих и трясущихся от страха бродяг так, чтобы драконам было удобно подхватить их, и вскоре вся тройка уже парила в небе. Т'кул знал, куда вести своих всадников.  
«Сальт, перемещаемся к восточным островам, — скомандовал он, передавая дракону образ одинокого островка в восточном море, чьи причудливые очертания он запомнил с тех самых пор, когда наставник часами учил молодежь пользоваться Промежутком. — Передай остальным».  
Выбранный им остров торчал из моря, словно чудом сохранившийся зуб во рту древнего старца. Восточный край неба потемнел, предвещая скорое Падение.  
— Всем — в пещеру, — приказал Т'кул, едва они приземлились. — Она достаточно велика, чтобы укрыть и нас, и драконов. А этого ублюдка оставим здесь, — он кивнул в сторону узкой скалы, к которой можно было без труда привязать приговоренного к смерти.  
Разбойник только пришел в себя после того, как Р'сан оглушил его, и не сразу сообразил, что с ним хотят сделать. И только подняв глаза вверх, он моментально понял: задергался, пытаясь освободиться, хрипло стал умолять о пощаде.  
Когда остров накрыл серебристый дождь из Нитей, все в пещере разом замолчали. Тишину нарушало только легкое рычание драконов, привыкших совсем иначе встречать своего врага, а еще — вопли казнимого, сменившиеся быстро стихнувшим воем.  
— Кто-нибудь еще хочет продолжить грабежи? — скучающим тоном спросил бродяг Т'кул после завершения Падения. Он намеренно подвел их к тому, что осталось от главаря: пузырящейся кровавой грязи, в которой шевелились еще живые Нити. Зрелище было жутким даже для всадников, что уж говорит о простых людях?  
По застывшим, полным ужаса взглядам бродяг было понятно, что такого урока они не забудут до конца своей жизни. Успокоившаяся после возврата ее сокровищ девица опасливо взглянула на останки, но, взяв себя в руки, уселась на дракона.  
— И куда мы теперь? — тихо спросила она.  
— Передадим бандитов лорду Плоскогорья, а потом вернемся в Вейр.  
— А можно еще к нам в холд? Я бы хотела вернуть отцу марки. Ну, и рассказать ему о том, что я теперь буду жить в Вейре, — попросила девица.  
— Можно, — согласился Т'кул. Он уже хотел дать команду на взлет, но неожиданно вспомнил, что так и не узнал одной важной детали. — Кстати, ты так и не назвала свое имя. Мне нужно знать, как зовут ту, что может стать всадницей золотой королевы.  
Во взгляде девицы вспыхнули гордость и честолюбие.  
— Меня зовут Мерика, — сказала она.

 **Телгар Вейр**  
То, что новый оборот будет сложным, Р'март понял еще в начале зимы, когда ему доложили, что снега выпало так мало, что снежные шапки гор почти не прибавили в своих размерах. На протяжении всех зимних месяцев осадков почти не было: легкий снежок, изредка падавший на землю, уносился прочь бушевавшими в горах бурями, оставляя разочарование в сердцах детей и взрослых. И если малышня мечтала об игре в снежки и валянии в сугробах, то взрослые понимали, что из-за теплой и малоснежной зимы всадникам придется начать нелегкую работу раньше обычных сроков.  
По весне обнаружилась еще одна проблема: обмелело озеро, в котором купали драконов. Лично проверив отметки уровня воды на высоком скалистом берегу, Р'март ужаснулся: так низко вода не опускалась никогда. Чтобы не поднимать раньше времени паники, он отправился в Нижние пещеры и нашел там Дрейфуса.  
Седой и высохший, словно щепка, старый целитель Вейра сохранил, тем не менее, ясный рассудок и хорошую память. Дрейфус был стариком еще в те времена, когда сам Р'март был мальчишкой, мечтавшим о запечатлении дракона, так что вряд ли кто-нибудь мог поспорить с этим старцем по числу виденных им оборотов.  
— Что скажешь? — спросил Р'март, описав все увиденное на озере.  
Дрейфус пожевал ртом, то ли раздумывая над ответом, то ли просто еще не выйдя из сонной дремоты, от которой его отвлекло появление Предводителя.  
Р'март терпеливо ждал.  
— Кхм… — прочищая горло, кашлянул Дрейфус, — я бы хотел сам взглянуть на это…  
Кряхтя, он встал из своего обложенного подушками кресла и с вызовом взглянул на Р'марта. Тот молча кивнул, давая окружающим знак помочь старику одеться. Женщины засуетились, отыскивая теплую одежду, найдя ее, быстро надели на Дрейфуса.  
— Идем, — Р'март поддержал собеседника под руку, чтобы помочь тому преодолеть высокий порог.  
Медленно они подошли к ожидавшему в центре Вейра Бранту. Бронзовый склонился как можно ниже, чтобы Дрейфус смог взобраться на него. На мгновение Р'март озадачился, представив как он будет затаскивать своего спутника на дракона, но старик с неожиданной для его возраста ловкостью взобрался наверх и уселся в седле.  
«Ему нравится, — передал Брант своему всаднику. — И он рад, что может быть полезным».  
Усмехнувшись, Р'март занял место позади Дрейфуса, тщательно пристегнул его ремнями, чтобы тот случайно не выпал, и только потом велел бронзовому лететь к озеру.  
— Что скажешь? — с тревогой повторил Р'март, когда они спустились почти к самой поверхности воды. Скалы, скрытые под водой многие сотни оборотов, громоздились над их головой, и там же, высоко белела отметка самого низкого уровня воды, поставленная кем-то из телгарских всадников больше века назад.  
Дрейфус повернулся в седле.  
— Прикажи запасать питьевую воду, — с тяжелым вздохом ответил он. — В Нижних пещерах есть пригодные помещения, и бассейны в пустующих вейрах.  
— Думаешь, что все так плохо?  
— Не знаю, Предводитель, — покачал головой Дрейфус, — но лучше бы я ошибался…  
Он замолчал и вплоть до возвращения больше не проронил ни слова, то и дело борясь с кашлем.  
— Спасибо за совет, — поблагодарил его Р'март. Он помог старику усесться в кресло, поправил сбившиеся из-за неловкого движения подушки и направился к выходу.  
Дрейфус попытался что-то сказать, но зашелся в длинном приступе кашля. Наконец, сплюнув на пол скопившуюся в легких мокроту, он проговорил:  
— Пусть все… поменьше льют воду… Летом она нам ой как понадобится…  
Коротко кивнув, Р'март вышел. Совет старого целителя показался ему странным. Конечно, озеро обмелело больше чем наполовину, но при чем тут запасы воды? Драконов, особенно молодых, нужно мыть: именно эта проблема представлялась более важной. Уже сейчас вода у пляжа, где купался молодняк, ушла вниз, оставив вместо себя жидкую грязь, а что будет дальше? Зачем запасать питьевую воду, если Вейр хорошо обеспечен ей за счет неиссякаемых подземных источников? И даже если запасать ее: кто будет этим заниматься?  
Размышляя над принятием решения, он медленно шел по двору Вейра, когда его догнала Беделла.  
— А зову тебя, зову, а ты словно оглох, — обиженно заявила она. — Почему не отвечаешь?  
— Задумался, — Р'март пожал плечами. — Кстати, а что скажешь ты?  
От кого еще может получить помощь Предводитель, как не от госпожи Вейра? Движимый желанием получить эту поддержку, он рассказал ей о проблемах с озером и о советах Дрейфуса.  
— Запасать воду… — сморщила нос Беделла. — Лить поменьше воды… Старик совсем выжил из ума. Зачем ты вообще к нему пошел?  
— Ему больше оборотов, чем нам с тобой вместе взятым, — огрызнулся Р'март, — и видел он тоже побольше…  
Он мысленно выругал себя: зачем было спрашивать Беделлу, если та отродясь не сделала ничего умного. Кроме, конечно, запечатления золотой королевы. Иногда Р'март задавал себе вопрос: что нашла в Беделле Солта, почему именно она выбрала именно ее, ведь другие претендентки были и умнее, и красивее Беделлы… Ей бы только плясать на праздниках, слушать арфистов и болтать с женщинами из Нижних пещер. Впрочем, в одном Беделла была стократно лучше, чем госпожи остальных Вейров: она никогда не спорила с Предводителем и во всем его поддерживала.  
— Извини, я погорячился… — Заметив обиду на лице супруги, Р'март притянул ее к себе и погладил по спине. — Занимайся своими делами, а мы с Брантом слетаем на разведку. Завтра Падение, нужно кое-что проверить.  
Спешно предупредив своего бронзового, он поспешил покинуть место неудачного разговора, провожаемый нежным взглядом Беделлы.  
«В наше место, Брант».

Горные кряжи Телгар Вейра сменились более равнинным пейзажем: здесь, в крошечном холде, надежно укрытом под каменным козырьком, в незапамятные времена сползшим со склона вниз, пряталась маленькая тайна Предводителя.  
— Хенна… — позвал Р'март внезапно охрипшим голосом, едва только дракон опустился на этот козырек. — Хенна…  
«Я посплю здесь, на солнце, — объявил Брант. — Ты же надолго».  
Р'март не удивился уверенности в мысленном голосе бронзового: все верно, они задержатся здесь на несколько часов.  
Привлеченная шумом, из дома выглянула молодая женщина, одетая в полотняную рубашку, укороченное, открывающее щиколотку платье, поверх которого был надет передник. Ее руки были испачканы чем-то белым.  
— Ты пришел… Но ведь завтра будут падать Нити, разве тебе не нужно отдохнуть? — спросила она.  
— Я и отдохну. Здесь, с тобой, — улыбнулся Р'март. Он ловко спрыгнул со скалы прямо во двор, подхватил возлюбленную на руки и закружил легко, словно пушинку. — Я так соскучился по тебе…  
— Совсем с ума сошел… — рассмеялась Хенна. Она чмокнула его в щеку и, воспользовавшись тем, что Р'март остановился, ожидая продолжения, вывернулась из его объятий. — Предводителю Вейра не к лицу быть испачканным мукой…  
Оборвав себя на середине фразы, Хенна прислушалась и поспешила в дом, приглашающе кивнув Р'марту. Тот, в свою очередь, напряг слух и, заслышав детский плач, улыбнулся: проснулся сын, должно быть разбуженный их голосами. Не желая заставлять себя ждать, он тоже вошел в дом.  
Внутри было как-то по-особому уютно, чего Р'март никогда не встречал в Вейрах: чисто выбеленные стены, резная деревянная мебель, домотканые половики. Обстановка небогатая, но во всем чувствовалась забота и легкая рука хозяйки. От очага тянуло жаром, на большом хозяйственном столе стояла кадушка с подошедшим тестом, готовым вот-вот перевалиться через край.  
— И кто это у нас проснулся?.. Кто больше не хочет спать и мешает маме печь хлеб?.. — Хенна вышла из смежного помещения, неся на руках плачущего ребенка.  
— Можно мне? — осторожно спросил Р'март, подходя ближе.  
— Смотри, Ренарт, к нам в гости пришел папа… — проворковала Хенна, осторожно передавая малыша на руки Р'марту. — Посиди немножко с ним, — попросила она, — а то пока я его укачаю, тесто совсем перебродит.  
— Конечно.  
Р'март подхватил ребенка и присел на лавку. Здесь он сбросил тяжелую полетную куртку, усадил на нее сына. Малыш моментально прекратил плакать и удивленным взглядом уставился на отца.  
— Настоящий всадник! — довольно усмехнулся Р'март. — Как ему нравится полетная амуниция! Клянусь первым яйцом, когда придет его время, он сможет запечатлеть бронзового.  
— Поскольку к тому времени Нити уже перестанут падать, я не возражаю, — отозвалась Хенна от стола.  
Она быстро и ловко разделила тесто на части, придала этим частям форму каравая и, уложив их на тяжелый металлический противень, отправила в печь. Убрав со стола, Хенна вынула из сундука вышитую скатерть и, расстелив ее, стала накрывать к обеду.  
Р'март молча наблюдал за ее действиями, не забывая присматривать за сыном, играющим с воротником полетной куртки. В отличие от Беделлы, у Хенны был характер: каждый раз, когда он предлагал возлюбленной перебраться в Вейр, та словно превращалась в камень, и ни ласки, ни приказы не могли убедить ее сделать по его, Р'марта, желанию. Когда пол-оборота назад родился Ренарт, Хенна и вовсе запретила разговоры о переселении, так что оставалось лишь навещать их в редкие свободные дни.  
— Все готово, давай обедать.  
По привычке Р'март сначала взял чашку с водой, чтобы промочить пересохшее горло и удивленно замер, увидев, что вода мутная.  
— Извини. — Хенна тут же заметила его замешательство. — Колодец сильно обмелел, и вода, как видишь, плохая стала. Надеюсь, что пройдут дожди, и все наладится.  
— А если нет? — спросил Р'март. — Если дождей не будет, что тогда?  
— Для начала — придется обойтись без стирки белья, потом — без мытья, — пожала плечами Хенна.  
— А если ее запасать? — Р'март озвучил совет старого целителя.  
— Негде мне ее запасать, и в других холдах — тоже. Если только пару бочек, но это не сильно поможет, коли и в самом деле будет засуха. Да ты не волнуйся, дожди наверняка еще будут, не может быть, чтобы весна прошла без дождей.  
***  
Дождей не было всю весну. Казалось, что вокруг навеки воцарился знойный айгенский полдень.  
К лету озеро возле Вейра сократилось еще больше, так что теперь там невозможно было купать драконов. Это особенно сильно ударило по молодняку, поскольку им еще не разрешалось подниматься в воздух без присмотра старших и уж тем более речи не шло об использовании Промежутка. Взрослые всадники после Падений отправлялись на побережье Южного Телгара, чтобы смыть пот и запах фосфина, а молодежи приходилось таскать воду из и без того ссохшегося водоема.  
Однажды свободным от Падений утром Р'март, выйдя из своего вейра, почувствовал в воздухе слабый запах гари.  
— Сгорела каша или убежал кла? — с улыбкой спросил он, войдя в зал при кухне, где уже накрыли к завтраку.  
— У нас все в порядке, Предводитель, — с поклоном ответила ему одна из служанок. — А дымом пахнет с самого утра.  
Подхватив тарелку с горячей, политой сиропом кашей, Р'март присел за стол. Не успел он съесть нескольких ложек, как рядом появился только что сменившийся с дежурства Г'рег.  
— Предводитель, горят леса на границе Крома и Телгар-Холда. — Зеленый всадник выглядел встревоженным. — Ночью сменился ветер, и к нам стало наносить этот запах… Я позвал смену пораньше и наведался в Кром. То еще зрелище, скажу я…  
— Сильно горят?  
— Не то чтобы очень, но ветер быстро раздувает огонь. Сам знаешь, какая сейчас сушь: все вспыхивает разом, от пары искр.  
— Хорошо, Г'рег, спасибо за предупреждение, — кивнул Р'март.  
Есть как-то сразу расхотелось. Через силу проглотив кашу и запив ее кла, он поспешил проверить принесенные сведения.

Леса, которые они все эти обороты защищали от Нитей, полыхали, как дрова в очаге.  
«Спустись пониже, Брант», — попросил Р'март своего дракона.  
Бронзовый послушно выполнил просьбу всадника. Перегнувшись через шею дракона, Р'март взглянул на копошившихся внизу людей, явно пытавшихся остановить огненный фронт. Воды не было, так что они мешками сбивали огонь, забрасывали его землей и песком. Увидев в небе всадника, холдеры на мгновение прекратили свою работу, но тут же вернулись к ней, торопясь остановить разбушевавшуюся стихию.  
От поднимающегося дыма у Р'марта запершило в горле, и он зашелся в приступе кашля. «Как же они могут дышать там, внизу?» — невольно подумал он, отдавая Бранту приказ возвращаться домой.  
Вейру, расположенному высоко в горах, лесные пожары не угрожали, но все же следовало быть настороже. Вернувшись, Р'март распорядился увеличить стражу возле туннеля, а дежурящим на Звездных камнях всадникам велел присматривать еще и за тем, не приближается ли пожар.  
— Подумаешь, какой-то огонь… — небрежно пожала плечами Беделла, узнав о его распоряжениях. — Он нам не страшен.  
— Конечно, нет.  
О том, что в Вейр могут прийти погорельцы, Р'март даже не думал: холдеры не настолько глупы, чтобы тревожить своими проблемами всадников, однако всякий сброд лучше отгонять прочь. Единственное, что тревожило его, — это то, что огонь или согнанные с мест бродяги могут угрожать Хенне и ребенку. Но она, конечно же, откажется перебраться к нему, как делала уже много раз.  
Следующие две семидневки показали Р'марту, что он ошибся, считая, что всадникам ничего не угрожает. Гарь становилась все сильнее и сильнее, пока наконец не превратилась в плотную пелену дымного тумана, наполнявшего собой кратер Вейра. Запах дыма пропитывал одежду, забивался в нос и сушил горло, возбуждая постоянную жажду. Подземные источники, снабжавшие водой Вейр, превратились в тоненькие ручейки, которых еле хватало для того, чтобы приготовить еду и напиться.  
От других Предводителей Р'март знал, что по всему Перну обстановка немногим лучше: от засухи сильно пострадали Лемос, Битра и Айген. Сейчас он жалел, что не прислушался к, казалось бы, безумному совету Дрейфуса и не запас воды, когда это еще можно было сделать. Р'марту хотелось встретиться со старым целителем, сказать ему, что тот был прав, но, увы, сделать это было уже невозможно. Дрейфус умер в самый разгар этой жары и гари. Как рассказали ухаживавшие за стариком женщины, в последние дни он почти не мог дышать, то и дело заходясь приступами удушающего кашля.  
Уставшие, измученные всадники продолжали борьбу с Нитями. Сейчас, когда Прохождение приближалось к концу, атаки стали реже, да к тому же у защитников нашелся один неожиданный союзник — пожары. Если Нитям удавалось ускользнуть, они падали в горящие леса и гибли там столь же верно, как и от огненного драконьего дыхания. Впрочем, никто в Вейре не радовался этому союзничеству: все так устали от бесконечной гари, что предпочли бы чуть дольше и внимательнее сражаться с Нитями, чем снова и снова дышать дымом.

В тот день Р'март проснулся рано, с трудом подняв с подушки тяжелую, гудящую голову. «Словно после доброй пирушки», - усмехнулся он, первым делом хватаясь за стоявшую на столе кружку. Вода оказалась теплой и невкусной, но, по крайней мере, теперь не так саднило в горле, и можно было дышать свободнее.  
Вяло кивая в ответ на пожелания доброго утра, Р'март вошел в зал. Шлем и тяжелую полетную куртку он нес в руке: не было никаких сил надеть это на себя в такую жару. За завтраком было полно таких же сонных, невыспавшихся всадников.  
— Что это вы еле шевелитесь, словно страж порога на свету? — громко упрекнул он тех, кто мог его слышать. — Сегодня Падение…  
— Все будет хорошо, Предводитель, мы справимся, — отозвался сидевший рядом с ним помощник, с трудом борясь с зевотой. — Не первый раз.  
— Смотрите у меня, — проворчал Р'март.  
Всадники заметно оживились, когда пришла пора вылетать. В нынешних условиях полеты доставляли истинную радость: свежий ветер, неизменно гуляющий в вышине, освежал и бодрил. Не успели Крылья вздохнуть полной грудью, как северо-восточный край неба потемнел, предвещая приход Нитей.  
«Брант, работаем, как всегда». — Р'март бросил в пасть дракону несколько кусков огненного камня и, пользуясь затишьем перед сражением, огляделся по сторонам.  
Блеск солнца показался ему каким-то лихорадочным. Темнота сгущалась не только на северо-востоке, с юга двигались тяжелые свинцово-серые тучи, среди которых то и дело поблескивали молнии.  
«Неужели?..» — Не поверив своим глазам, Р'март еще активнее закрутил головой, за что едва не поплатился. От Нити, падавшей прямо в лицо, его спас Брант, в последний момент успевший уйти в Промежуток.  
Вернувшись в строй своих Крыльев, Р'март уже не забывал про Нити, временно оставив вниманием надвигавшуюся грозу. Шел второй час Падения, когда все неожиданно закончилось: хлынувший, как из ведра, дождь мгновенно промочил всадников и уничтожил Нити.  
«Все смеются, — удивленно передал Брант, — и не хотят возвращаться домой».  
Р'март и сам поймал себя на широкой, во все лицо улыбке и желании и дальше летать под дождем, смывая с себя скопившуюся за последние месяцы усталость.  
«Я тоже не хочу возвращаться, — ответил он дракону. — Давай спустимся вниз, проверим, что там с пожарами. Остальные пусть отправляются в Вейр».  
Густая пелена дождя и поднимающийся дым не позволяли рассмотреть все, что хотелось, но в одном можно было не сомневаться — засухе пришел конец.  
То ослабляясь, то усиливаясь дождь шел весь день и всю ночь и не закончился к утру, когда Р'март отправился навестить Хенну.  
Возлюбленная встретила его радостной улыбкой.  
— Часть урожая еще можно спасти, а значит, не будет голода. И Ренарт больше не плачет от того, что пахнет дымом, — сообщила она. — Теперь все будет хорошо.  
— Теперь все будет хорошо… — эхом повторил Р'март, понимая, что все и в самом деле прекрасно: дождь потушил пожары, до конца Прохождения осталось меньше трех оборотов, а рядом находится любимая женщина. — Обещаю тебе, что дальше будет еще лучше.

 **Вейр Иста**  
Подойдя сзади к понуро сгорбившемуся на стуле Д'раму, Фанна чуть приобняла его за плечи, помассировала напряженные мышцы шеи, а потом, словно маленького ребенка, погладила по голове.  
— Целитель сказал, что твоей матери уже легче.  
— Я слышал, — выдохнул Д'рам. — Он сказал, что это бывает в любом возрасте, даже с детьми и уж тем более со стариками. Но она не так уж и стара…  
— Я не целитель, — ответила Фанна, — а всего лишь всадница золотой. Но Мирата сказала, что твой Тирот очень тревожится.  
— Тревожится? И чего бы это? — подчеркнуто равнодушно бросил Д'рам. Он хотел встать, но Фанна не позволила, едва ли не силой усадив его на место.  
— Не убегай. От себя не убежишь… — Она продолжила свой осторожный массаж, поднявшись от шеи супруга к его вискам. — Ты давно не спал, вылетал на Падение… Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Поспи хоть немного.  
— А как же мама? — с почти детской беспомощностью выдохнул Д'рам. Уже давно он не позволял себе быть таким слабым, нуждающимся в помощи, наверное, с тех самых пор, как запечатлел дракона. Да и пост Предводителя, который Д'рам занимал уже много оборотов, обязывал.  
— Я побуду с ней, пока ты не проснешься, — пообещала Фанна. — И целитель тоже. Иди спать.  
Она легонько подтолкнула мужа по направлению к кровати.  
— Я только полежу, — Д'рам с силой потер глаза, все еще надеясь преодолеть навалившуюся усталость. Сделав несколько шагов, он почти рухнул в постель и заснул, едва только коснувшись головой подушки.  
— Конечно-конечно… — кивнула Фанна. Подождав, пока сон мужа не станет глубоким, она отправилась выполнять данное ему обещание. Мирата охотно спустила ее вниз, на площадку перед вейром Предводителя, после чего Фанна прошла в Нижние пещеры.  
Дарина занимала все ту же комнату, что и много оборотов назад, и даже то, что ее сын стал Предводителем Исты, не изменило ее желания жить также, как и другие женщины Вейра. Обстановка была простой и незатейливой: кровать, небольшой столик и кресло с мягким сиденьем и спинкой, сундук с вещами, масляный светильник, парочка полочек на стенах и все. Вопреки ожиданиям Фанны, Дарина не спала, напротив, она, сколько можно, поднялась в кровати, и дрожащими руками пыталась заниматься привычным для себя делом — вышивкой. Прошедшие обороты изменили мать Д'рама меньше, чем болезнь, поразившая ее чуть больше семидневки назад: морщинки, до того еле заметные, стали особенно глубокими, под глазами легли темные тени, появилась сильная одышка.  
Услышав шаги, она испуганно дернулась, пытаясь спрятать пяльцы с натянутой тканью, но, разглядев в вошедшем госте Фанну, облегченно выдохнула.  
— Я думала, что это Д'рам. Он был бы очень недоволен тем, что я делаю…  
— Я тоже недовольна, — негромко сказала Фанна, подойдя ближе. — Дарина, тебе нужно отдыхать и восстанавливать силы, иначе тебе не справиться с болезнью.  
— Я знаю, — кивнула та, — но не могу лежать без дела. Вот, пришла в голову одна мысль…  
Она развернула свою вышивку лицевой стороной к гостье. Пока что на плотной ткани можно было различить только наметку, сделанную тонкими нитками, сама же будущая картина еще совсем не читалась, за одним единственным исключением: уже вышитого герба Вейра — темно-серый дымящийся вулкан на золотистом поле.  
— Красиво… — без зависти выдохнула Фанна, осторожно дотронувшись до вышивки. — Что это будет?  
— Мой подарок сыну. Ты же не скажешь ему, пока все не будет готово?  
— Конечно же, не скажу, — пообещала Фанна. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Чудесно, — слабо улыбнулась Дарина. — В груди уже почти не щемит, только если подниматься и ходить.  
— Ты разве пробовала? — встревожилась Фанна.  
— Немного. Целитель, как увидел, рассердился, сказал, что запрет меня тут под присмотром.  
— Он прав.  
— Но так тоскливо лежать тут, ничего не делая… Поэтому и достала вышивку.  
— А что говорит Г'ланер? — несмотря на всю серьезность ситуации, Фанна не смогла удержаться от улыбки: уж слишком забавен бывал голубой всадник в своих проявлениях привязанности.  
— Он вздыхает надо мной еще больше, чем в те времена, когда мы любили друг друга. — По лицу Дарины словно пробежала тень воспоминаний: радостных и в то же время грустных.  
— Расскажи мне про то время, — попросила Фанна. Она убрала начатую вышивку в сундук, поправила сбившееся одеяло и присела на краешек кровати. — Мне так нравится, как ты говоришь…  
— Хорошо, — согласилась Дарина. — В те времена я была молодой и глупой… Когда нас привезли в Вейр после Поиска…  
Чем дальше продвигался ее рассказ, тем чаще появлялись в нем паузы, и тем больше они длились. Наконец, прервавшись на полуслове, она задремала. Увидев это, Фанна затаила дыхание: несколько дней назад она заметила, что такие рассказы действуют на Дарину, словно колыбельная на ребенка. Убавив яркость светильника, Фанна перебралась в кресло, чтобы неловким движением не потревожить больную.  
Тишина и полумрак в комнате со временем усыпили и ее, благо, что кресло было вполне удобным для того, чтобы уставший человек мог заснуть.

— Что? Что случилось? — дернулась Фанна, сквозь сон услышав грохот рядом с собой. — Нити?  
Она вскочила с кресла, едва не запутавшись ногами в одеяле, каким-то странным образом оказавшемся на ней. Рядом стоял целитель Вейра, смущенно глядя на нее.  
— Прошу прощения, что потревожил вас, госпожа Фанна, — извинился он. — Споткнулся о порог… Слава яйцам, ничего не разбил. Было бы досадно: я почти два часа готовил лекарство для Дарины.  
Целитель показал ей уцелевший во время его падения глиняный флакон, закрытый плотно притертой пробкой.  
— Не нужно извинений, — улыбнулась Фанна. — Это вы прикрыли меня одеялом?  
— Ну да, я, — признался он. — Ночью, как и положено, я заглянул сюда, чтобы проверить пациентку, а тут — вы. Мне показалось, что вам холодно, вот я и принес одеяло. Вы не обиделись на меня за такую побудку?  
— Ни в коем случае. Скажите… — тут Фанна понизила голос и оглянулась на Дарину, чтобы убедиться, что та все еще спит. — Она поправится?  
— Надеюсь, что да, — ответил целитель, — но обещать ничего не могу. Больное сердце — это не шутки.  
— Понимаю.  
Фанна невольно подумала о том, как перенесет смерть матери Д'рам. Сильный и мужественный во всем, что касалось обязанностей всадника и Предводителя, он становился совершенно уязвимым тогда, когда речь заходила о дорогих ему людях. Во время этого Прохождения слишком часто приходилось терять друзей.  
— Да вы не тревожьтесь, госпожа Фанна, — воскликнул целитель, по лицу собеседницы прочитавший ее мрачные мысли, — я сделаю все, что в моих силах и для вас, и для нее.  
— А я, между прочим, уже не сплю, — заметила Дарина. В ее голосе появились ворчливые нотки. — Если желаете секретничать, то лучше делать это за пределами моей комнаты.  
— Ни о чем мы не секретничаем, — покачал головой целитель. Он присел на край постели и, взяв пациентку за руку, проверил пульс. — Вот видишь, после сна все хорошо.  
— Кажется, я знаю, что это означает… — Дарина не сдержала тяжелый вздох. — Придется еще лежать?  
— Все верно, — согласился целитель. — Я рад, что смогу рассказать Предводителю, что тебе гораздо лучше.  
— Да, пожалуйста, скажи ему… пусть он не беспокоится. Ладно?  
— Обязательно скажу, но только после того, как ты примешь лекарство.  
Решив воспользоваться благоприятной ситуацией, целитель налил в чашку немного приготовленного им отвара, разбавил его водой и подал Дарине. Под его внимательным взглядом та выпила все до дна.  
— Вот и славно. Скоро принесут завтрак, — кивнул он. — Госпожа Фанна, вы останетесь здесь?  
— Боюсь, что нет, — она покачала головой. — У меня есть еще дела. Но я еще загляну к вам. Рада, что тебе лучше, Дарина.  
— Спасибо за помощь, — улыбнулась та.  
Кивнув на прощание, Фанна вышла из комнаты. Сегодня должны были доставить десятину, поэтому госпоже Вейра следовало быть готовой к кропотливой работе. Наскоро позавтракав, она поднялась в свой вейр, переоделась и вернулась в Нижние пещеры.  
***  
Д'раму снился длинный, бесконечный полет в Промежутке. Не раз и не два он пытался покинуть этот ледяной, высасывающий жизнь мрак, но ничего не получалось. От паники его спасало только ощущение мысленного присутствия Тирота: бронзовый дракон и во сне был рядом со своим всадником. Наконец что-то во сне изменилось, и Д'рам вынырнул из него, оставив позади тьму и холод Промежутка.  
Проснувшись, он некоторое время просто лежал, приходя в себя. Никогда прежде ему не снились такие странные, бессмысленные кошмары: чаще всего это были сражения с Нитями, иногда — потери друзей или драконов. Откуда же взялся этот бесконечный полет?  
«Никакого полета не было, — вмешался Тирот, — тебе просто приснился плохой сон».  
«Теперь я это знаю, — ответил бронзовому Д'рам, — но не тогда…»  
Дракон промолчал. Ему, как и другим представителям его рода, было непонятно беспокойство людей по поводу снов: если ничего не было — зачем волноваться? Зато он мгновенно пресек возникшее было беспокойство Д'рама о здоровье матери.  
«Мирата сказала, что они всю ночь провели у нее. Все хорошо».  
«Передай Мирате мою благодарность», — попросил Д'рам.  
«Уже передал».  
— Прибыл караван!  
Донесшийся снаружи крик заставил Д'рама подняться с кровати. Предводитель не должен лично пересчитывать все тюки и связки с положенной Вейру десятиной, но присутствовать при въезде каравана будет не лишним. Холдеры должны знать, что всадники всегда настороже, даже если до окончания Прохождения осталось лишь несколько месяцев.  
На первой повозке сегодняшнего каравана красовался флажок с гербом цеха мореходов. Заметив подошедшего к ним Предводителя, возчики почтительно стащили шапки и поприветствовали его уважительными поклонами.  
— Доброго здоровья Предводителю и всем всадникам. — С козел первой повозки спрыгнул высокий, дочерна загоревший мужчина средних лет. На плече его курки небрежно был приколот узел мастера цеха. Подойдя ближе, он тоже поклонился, но гораздо ниже, чем остальные. — Мореходы выполняют свои обязанности перед защитниками Перна.  
— И вам всем доброго здоровья, — кивнул Д'рам. — Сейчас вам покажут, куда заводить повозки. Вы старший?  
— Да, господин Предводитель, я, — ответил тот, с узлами мастера.  
— Отдайте ваши списки госпоже Вейра, — распорядился Д'рам, увидев подошедшую Фанну. — Она знает, что с ними делать. Спасибо тебе, — добавил он так тихо, что его могла расслышать только она. — Тирот сказал мне…  
— Мне было не сложно, — улыбнулась она перед тем, как углубиться в хлопоты по приему привезенной десятины. — Итак, мастер, показывайте свои записи…  
Д'рам привычно уступил ей эти заботы, а сам отправился проведать мать.

Увидев сына, Дарина радостно улыбнулась.  
— Ты пришел…  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь, мама? — негромко спросил Д'рам. В тот день, когда она неожиданно упала в обморок едва ли не в самой середине площадки Вейра, он перепугался больше, чем когда-либо в жизни. Несмотря на уверения целителя, что мать идет на поправку, он старался быть как можно тише и незаметнее, словно его слова или действия могли повлиять на исход болезни.  
— Отлично. Правда, отлично, — повторила она, видя его недоверчивый взгляд. — Разве твоя жена и наш целитель еще не сообщили тебе об этом?  
— Сообщили. Но я хотел слышать это от тебя.  
— Думаешь, что наши версии будут отличаться одна от другой? — рассмеялась Дарина. — Как прошло последнее Падение? — она предпочла сменить тему разговора.  
— Хорошо. Раненых нет, как нет и пропущенных Нитей. Их потоки уже не настолько плотные, как были прежде, — ответил он.  
— Скоро все закончится, Д'рам. Скоро и ты, и все люди Вейра смогут забыть о Падениях и жертвах.  
— Да, конечно… — машинально кивнул Д'рам. — И тебе не нужно будет беспокоиться о нас.  
— Тогда мое сердце будет спокойно, — подтвердила Дарина.  
Прожив в Вейре большую часть жизни, она так и не научилась не беспокоиться за тех, кто поднимается в небо, чтобы сразиться с Нитями: сначала о любовниках, потом — о сыне, а с недавних пор — и о внуке, который уже несколько оборотов командовал Крылом.  
Они еще немного поговорили, после чего целитель, пришедший с очередной порцией лекарств, выставил Д'рама прочь, заявив, что его пациентке нужен отдых. Дарина было запротестовала, что не стоит вот так выгонять Предводителя Вейра, но Д'рам лишь коротко кивнул и удалился, пообещав матери заглянуть к ней попозже.

Повозки во дворе уже опустели больше чем наполовину. К возчикам, переносившим в кладовые бочки и тюки, присоединились подсобные работники кухни, и даже несколько всадников из молодых не сочли зазорным показать свою силу.  
— Господин Предводитель доволен? — обратился к Д'раму старший каравана. — Наш цех привез все самое лучшее: отборная краснорыбица соленая и сушеная, свежие, только из моря клешнезубы и много всего другого.  
— Не сомневаюсь в том, что ваш цех, любезный мастер, должным образом выполняет свои обязательства перед Вейром, — улыбнулся Д'рам.  
— А как же иначе? Ведь вы защищаете нас. — Мастер-моряк с неожиданным волнением взглянул на собеседника. — Господин Предводитель, вы не помните меня?  
Д'рам внимательно присмотрелся к нему. Высокий, довольно нескладный, с большими мозолистыми руками и выгоревшими почти добела волосами, моряк показался ему совершенно незнакомым.  
— Простите, мастер, но я вас не помню. Вы уже привозили десятину в Вейр?  
— Привозил, — согласился моряк, — но в те разы мы с вами не встречались…  
— Тогда я не понимаю… — покачал головой Д'рам.  
— Много оборотов тому назад у западного мыса вы спасли одного незадачливого паренька, — смущенно напомнил моряк, — меня то есть.  
— Вот как! — Д'рам с интересом взглянул на собеседника. За давностью оборотов тот эпизод уже почти стерся из его памяти, поэтому ему трудно было сличить того трясущегося, посиневшего от холода мальчишку с этим просоленным морем и прокаленным солнцем моряком. — Что ж, я рад, мастер… — он замолчал, ожидая пока ему назовут имя.  
— Никомай, меня зовут Никомай, — поспешно подсказал моряк.  
— Мастер Никомай, я рад, что у вас все хорошо, — закончил Д'рам. — Не желаете ли пообедать с нами?  
— Я бы с огромным удовольствием, — подтвердил тот. — Кто ж на Перне откажется от такой чести?  
— Тогда я жду вас в столовых пещерах сразу, как ваши люди закончат с разгрузкой, — Д'рам взглядом указал на шустро передвигавшихся по двору возчиков. 

На обед было подано жаркое из мяса с овощами. Свежепривезенная рыба не успела попасть в котлы, но даже если бы было иначе, Д'рам не стал бы угощать гостя тем, к чему тот привык. Моряки не в пример реже едят мясо, чем рыбу и другие дары моря.  
Мастер Никомай заметно смущался оказанной ему чести. Казалось, его смущало все: и то, что его усадили рядом с Предводителем, и собственный аппетит, и манеры, не вполне подходящие для верхнего стола. Неловко сгорбившись, он орудовал вилкой, стараясь не уронить ни крошки еды. Именно поэтому он с видимым облегчением выдохнул, когда основная часть обеда подошла к концу. Вино в бокале и сладкие коврижки, которые можно было брать руками, доставляли ему куда меньше хлопот, чем столовые приборы.  
Ответив на несколько вопросов Д'рама, Никомай осторожно кашлянул.  
— Господин Предводитель… — он тщательно вытер губы и отодвинул в сторону бокал, очевидно, не считая правильным одновременно пить вино и говорить.  
— Вы хотели спросить о чем-то, мастер? — Д'рам вопросительно поднял бровь.  
— Именно так, господин… Только вот не знаю, можно ли об этом спрашивать…  
— А вы попробуйте спросить, тогда и узнаем, — усмехнулся Д'рам.  
— Как бы это сказать… Вот скоро уже… меньше ж двух месяцев осталось до того, как закончится Прохождение. Если не будет Нитей, то что будете делать вы? — высказав эту крамольную мысль, Никомай испуганно взглянул на Д'рама.  
Тот пожал плечами. Он и сам не раз задавал себе этот вопрос. Да, сначала все они отдохнут от вылетов на Падения, от угрозы потерять друзей, а что будет потом? Так далеко Д'рам еще не заглядывал.  
— Жить, — просто ответил он. — Это не так мало, как кажется с первого взгляда.

 **Часть 2. Настоящее время**  
Стражи Звездной Скалы, за небом следите.  
Всадники — вверх! Вейры готовьте к защите…

 **8-ой Интервал  
Форт Вейр**  
— Всю эту семидневку вы будете дежурить на Звездной скале. — Голос Т'рона был намеренно тусклым, словно Предводителю Форт Вейра до смерти надоело воспитывать не в меру разошедшуюся молодежь. — Вам все ясно?  
— Да, Предводитель, — хором отозвались оба провинившихся. Впрочем, по выражению их лиц не сложно было понять, что оба всадника далеки от раскаяния, более того — они считают себя правыми, подчиняясь Предводителю просто потому, что так принято.  
— А что толку в этих дежурствах, все равно Нити ушли и не появятся еще двести оборотов…  
Эти слова Т'рон скорее прочитал по губам, чем услышал. Да, в этом-то и была проблема. Нити, этот извечный враг всего живого на Перне, ушли и вернутся гораздо позднее, чем завершится жизнь любого из ныне живущих всадников. Отбив последнюю атаку над Фортом, всадники радостно приветствовали долгожданный отдых: больше не было необходимости сражаться и погибать. Кто бы мог подумать, что эта радость окажется такой короткой?  
Т'рону приходилось прикладывать немало усилий, чтобы поддерживать в своих людях боевой дух и привычный настрой. Тренировки и патрулирования позволяли занять время, но не давали главного — уверенности в себе. От этого особенно страдала молодежь, совсем недавно запечатлевшая драконов, а потому не успевшая снискать славы в сражениях с Нитями. Впрочем, опытным всадникам приходилось ничуть не проще: каждый из них привык к ежедневному риску и пережил немало потерь, в нынешнее, мирное время казавшихся… Нет, не напрасными, но какими-то нелепыми. Наверное, именно поэтому в Вейре резко возросли расходы вина. Закаленные в сражениях с Нитями ветераны предпочитали алкоголь, позволяющий забыть пережитые потери и вновь погрузиться в не столь далекие обороты, когда они были нужны Перну и, что важнее, ощущали себя таковыми.  
Молодежь же дурила, выкидывая самые разнообразные фокусы. Именно за такие проделки, которые при плохом исходе могли стоить жизни всадникам и их драконам, Т'рон наказал эту сине-зеленую пару.  
«Скорее бы уже поднялась эта зеленая, глядишь, и у обоих балбесов появится более интересное занятие, чем воздушная акробатика. Это ж надо было додуматься — изображать падение с дракона с тем, чтобы партнер успел подхватить падавшего всадника!»  
Досадливо поморщившись, Т'рон направился в Главную пещеру. Мардра ждала его за обедом.  
— Ну что? — тревожно спросила она.  
— Все то же, — махнул рукой Т'рон. Он потянулся к наполненному вином бокалу, но вспомнив о своих недавних мыслях, передумал. — Убери это, налей мне кла, — приказал он подошедшему прислужнику.  
Горячий ароматный напиток помог ему справиться с возникшим раздражением.  
— Скоро уже два месяца, как ушли Нити, — бросил он. — Как думаешь, Мардра, может нам устроить внеочередные игры для наших всадников? Сама знаешь, свободного времени у них теперь больше, чем необходимо.  
— Игры? — Мардра на мгновение задумалась. Ей, как госпоже Вейра, настроения всадников были известны ничуть не хуже, чем Предводителю. — Хорошая идея. С учетом нынешних обстоятельств, игры можно будет проводить чаще.  
— Решено, — кивнул Т'рон. — После обеда я объявлю об этом командирам Крыльев, а те — своим подчиненным. Для тех, кто особенно отличится, пусть подготовят подарки…  
— Ты прав. Впрочем, как обычно. — Мардра легко дотронулась до его руки, как бы успокаивая Т'рона. — Может, протолкнешь эту идею на встрече с Предводителями других Вейров? Теперь можно чаще проводить и общие Игры. Уверена, что у остальных с молодежью проблем не меньше, чем у нас. К мнению Форта прислушиваются все, мы же старейший Вейр. К тому же в прошлые Интервалы такие Игры тоже проводились, и в хрониках есть сведения об этом, я сама их читала.  
В голосе Мардры непроизвольно появилась горделивая интонация, как и всегда, когда она говорила о своем положении.  
— Общие игры? — Т'рон задумчиво поиграл вилкой. — Лето — прекрасное время для Игр. Никакого риска — и молодежь при деле. Бенден меня поддержит, остальные… они тоже согласятся.  
— Никто не будет возражать, — поспешила убедить его уверенная в собственном авторитете Мардра.  
— Решено.  
Довольный Т'рон принялся за еду. Его грела мысль о том, что всадники его Вейра получат неплохой стимул для усердия на ежедневных тренировках, которые после завершения Прохождения порой превращались в пустую формальность.  
***  
— Итак, что скажете? — спросил Т'рон, обращаясь к лидерам пяти Вейров. Еще излагая свою идею, он заметил подлинный интерес во взглядах и теперь жаждал получить их одобрение. — Ф'ревин?  
Бенденский Предводитель отвечать не спешил: задумчиво пощипывая себя за подбородок, он откинулся на спинку кресла и, казалось, полностью сосредоточился на дегустации вина.  
— Чудесный букет, — наконец произнес он. — Один из лучших, что я пробовал за последние обороты. Т'рон, я рад, что ты сохранил мой подарок.  
— Я тоже очень рад, — улыбнулся Т'рон, — но все же хотел бы услышать ответ на свой вопрос.  
— Ты о летних Играх? Разумеется, я — за! Со своей стороны обещаю дополнить список призов несколькими бурдюками самого лучшего вина, — пообещал Ф'ревин. — Разумеется, бенденского, других мы не держим.  
— Благодарю тебя. — Т'рон перевел взгляд на Предводителя следующего по старшинству Вейра. — А ты что скажешь, Т'кул?  
— Плоскогорье поддерживает твое предложение, — высокопарно заявил тот. Немного помолчав, он наклонился в сторону бенденца и, понизив голос, добавил: — Скорлупа и осколки, Ф'ревин! Ты заставляешь сожалеть, что мне уже не к лицу принимать участие в Играх вместе с остальными. Пара-другая бурдючков бенденского — это приз, достойный опытного всадника, а не какого-нибудь безрассудного юнца!  
— А что мешает нам провести несколько туров для опытных всадников? — с улыбкой в голосе спросил Ф'ревин, внешне оставаясь совершенно невозмутимым.  
— И в самом деле — ничего! — Т'кул радостно потер руки.  
— Только один момент, — вмешался Д'рам, немного нарушая заведенный порядок обсуждения. Пусть Иста и уступала Айгену по времени основания, но сам Д'рам был гораздо опытнее Г'нериша, ставшего Предводителем лишь два оборота назад. Впрочем, сам Г'нериш не возражал, питая к старшему товарищу огромное уважение. — Предлагаю заранее объявить, что принять участие в общих Играх могут лишь те, кто удовлетворяет определенным требованиям.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — живо заинтересовался Т'рон.  
— Только то, что сказал, Т'рон, и не больше, — ответил Д'рам, еле заметно пожав плечами. — Как я понимаю, предложенные тобой Игры — это способ направить мысли молодежи в верное русло. В наилучшем варианте — не только молодежи и на относительно долгое время: как до Игр, так и после.  
— Ну да, — кивнул Т'рон.  
— Вот пусть они потратят это время на то, чтобы подходить под эти требования.  
— Хватит уже загадок, прямо говори, — проворчал Т'кул, прекратив обсуждать достоинства бенденского вина.  
— То, что в общих Играх могут участвовать победители таких же игр в своих Вейрах — это очевидно. Так? — Д'рам обвел взглядом собеседников. Получив их подтверждение, он продолжил: — Остальным, чтобы принять участие в Играх, нужно будет представить рекомендации от командиров Крыльев…  
— А они дадут их только самым достойным, — закончил Т'рон. — Скажем, тем, у кого нет нарушений дисциплины. Чудесно, Д'рам! Твоя идея — это то, что нужно нам всем. Кто бы мог подумать… — Он прервал себя на середине фразы, но присутствующие прекрасно поняли ее и без продолжения. «Кто бы мог подумать, что всадникам придется решать проблемы собственной дисциплины».  
Реагировали Предводители по-разному: Т'рон нахмурился, Т'кул с размаху саданул кулаком по подлокотнику кресла, Д'рам поиграл желваками, Ф'ревин мрачно усмехнулся, Г'нериш вздохнул, а Р'март отвел взгляд в сторону. Предстоящие мирные обороты вдруг показались им всем страшнее самых тяжелых Падений.  
— Итак, — через некоторое время преувеличенно бодро продолжил Т'рон, — мы приняли решение?  
— Да! — Пять ответов слились в один.  
— Раз так, предлагаю определиться с точной датой проведения Игр…  
Предводители продолжили свой Совет.  
***  
Время шло. Дисциплина в Вейре стала налаживаться: во всяком случае, молодежь уже не так яро бросалась в безумства, предпочитая готовиться к обещанным Играм. Почет и подарки, которые посулили Предводители, одурманили молодые головы, заставляя всадников вновь и вновь оттачивать свое мастерство. Помимо своей воли, заразившись их азартом, втянулись в тренировки и большинство старших всадников, поначалу презрительно крививших губы: дескать, что может знать эта молодежь о настоящих сражениях. Впрочем, совсем уж зеленых новичков, из числа тех, кто ни разу не нюхал фосфина, было мало. Наверное, это тоже сыграло определенную роль в том, что Форт Вейр едва ли не в полном составе готовился к Летним Играм.  
Теплым вечером, когда Т'рон и Мардра уже поднялись в свои вейры, воздух наполнил глухой барабанный звук.  
— Что случилось? — спросила Мардра, изящно прикрыв рукой невольный зевок. Мягкие вечерние сумерки располагали к дремоте, а вовсе не к принятию решений.  
— Не уверен, что понял сообщение, — пожал плечами Т'рон. — Подождем, пока его расшифруют и передадут нам.  
Собственно, он даже не пытался понять барабанный код, несмотря на то, что когда-то учил его, однако это ничуть не смутило Т'рона: обо всех важных делах (если, конечно, таковые еще остались на Перне после завершения Прохождения) Предводителю должны сообщать самому первому. Некоторое время была тишина, потом в шахте заработал подъемник.  
— Вот видишь! — Т'рон открыл дверцу шахты. Освещения в вейре было достаточно для того, чтобы разглядеть лежащую на подъемнике записку. — Это тебе! — со смешком бросил он, прочитав послание. — Кажется, твоему отцу неймется: в такое время-то…  
— Дай сюда! — Мардра легко выхватила записку. — Раз пишет, значит — срочно. А на твоем месте я бы не стала насмехаться над моим отцом: вдруг во время следующего брачного полета Лоранты ее догонит кто-нибудь другой, а не твой Фидрант.  
— Я не насмехаюсь, — пожал плечами Т'рон. — Просто его требование прибыть в Руат как можно скорее, да еще прихватив с собой нескольких всадников… Согласись, оно выглядит немного странно.  
— Отец не стал бы вызывать меня просто так, без весомого повода, — Мардра достала из сундука летную куртку и стала одеваться. — Ты идешь?  
— Иду, иду… — проворчал Т'рон. Каждый раз, когда Мардра требовала чего-либо таким тоном, следовало просто соглашаться. «Предупреди Рота, — попросил он Фидранта, — пусть его всадник прихватит с собой пару товарищей и ждет нас на Звездной скале».  
Дождавшись, пока Предводители займут привычные места на их спинах, драконы скользнули вверх, туда, где в свете уже взошедших лун их уже ожидали те, кого предупредил Фидрант. Через Лоранту Мардра передала ориентиры ночного Руата, и через несколько мгновений все уже были на месте.  
Несмотря на поздний час, гостей из Форт Вейра ждали: возле главного входа были закреплены несколько факелов, в свете которых плясали длинные неровные тени.  
— Госпожа, — низко поклонился встречавший их эконом. — Предводитель… Лорд вас ждет. Он в малой гостевой спальне, — пояснил он для Мардры.  
Та уже хотела войти внутрь, как все ее внимание привлекла Лоранта.  
«Здесь уже есть дракон. Другая золотая. Чужая. Она больна и напугана».  
«Другая золотая?» — удивилась Мардра. Ошибки быть не могло, поэтому она остановилась и хмуро взглянула на эконома. — Откуда в Руате золотой дракон?  
— Лорд Ранбер, ваш отец все объяснит вам, госпожа, — ответил эконом, снова кланяясь. — Он не велел нам что-либо говорить.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Мардра. И в самом деле, нет смысла спорить с прислугой, если можно поговорить с отцом. Она уверенно переступила порог и направилась к гостевым спальням.  
Заметно насторожившийся Т'рон огляделся по сторонам и только потом последовал за Мардрой.  
— Ждите здесь, — приказал он сопровождавшим их всадникам. Уже поднимаясь по лестнице, он увидел, что тем уже подали горячий кла и что-то из выпечки. Хорошо, что в холдах знают свое место.  
— Как думаешь, что случилось? — спросил Т'рон, в несколько шагов догнав Мардру. Та молча пожала плечами: что бы то ни было, они сейчас все узнают.  
В гостевой спальне, как и в коридорах холда, было полутемно. Вошедших Предводителей встретил лорд Ранбер.  
— Рад, что вы прибыли так скоро, — заявил он, покончив с приветствиями. — После того, что произошло у нас сегодня, я не знал, к кому еще обращаться…  
— Наши драконы утверждают, что здесь, в Руате находится незнакомая им золотая королева, — спросил Т'рон, опередив в этом деле Мардру.  
— Именно, что незнакомая, — подтвердила та. — Отец?  
— Идите за мной, только тише, — ответил лорд. Он показал вглубь комнаты, туда, где кто-то возился рядом с кроватью в тусклом освещении маленького светильника. Целитель холда недовольно взглянул на гостей, но, узнав Предводителей, поклонился и отошел в сторону.  
Подойдя ближе, Предводители увидели распростертую на кровати молодую женщину. Бледное до синевы лицо, с глубокими подглазинами и резко обострившимися чертами создавали впечатление почти нереальной хрупкости.  
— Кто это? — ошарашенно спросила Мардра.  
— Это она была на шее дракона, — почти шепотом ответил лорд. — Пару часов назад, когда на посты уже заступила вечерняя стража, я вышел во двор. Как раз успел увидеть, как с неба почти падает золотая королева. Никогда не видел, чтобы дракон был так слаб: крылья почти не шевелились, так что она изрядно ушиблась о камни. Даже не пошевелилась, когда мы снимали девушку.  
— Где сейчас та золотая? — строго спросила Мардра.  
— Прикрыли навесом, чтобы никто чужой не заметил. Сама понимаешь, слухи расползаются мгновенно.  
— А девушка?  
Ранбер перевел взгляд на целителя.  
— Лежит без движения с тех пор, как ее принесли сюда, — ответил тот. — Только иногда шевелит губами, словно пытается что-то сказать. Боюсь, что она может умереть: уж слишком слаба.  
— Ни в одном из Вейров не пропадала королева, равно как и всадница, — покачал головой Т'рон, — о таких вещах я бы знал.  
— Но она, несомненно, всадница, — заявила Мардра. — Ни одна королева не поднимется в воздух с чужаком на спине.  
— Я не знал, что делать дальше, поэтому и позвал вас, — вставил Ранбер. — От себя скажу одно: если девушку спрятать я еще смогу, то с ее огромным драконом ничего не получится.  
— Нет ничего проще, — решил Т'рон. — Перевезем к нам, в Вейр.  
— Перевезем, — подтвердила Мардра. — Только сначала нужно немного подкормить ту золотую, иначе моя Лоранта отказывается ей помогать, говорит, что та не выдержит перелета. С девушкой же все просто.  
К утру чужая королева немного пришла в себя и с аппетитом поела. Несмотря на то, что ее цвет по-прежнему был бледно-желтым, почти призрачным, Рамота (а именно так она назвалась Лоранте), согласилась перебраться в Форт Вейр. Опасаясь, что та может заблудиться в Промежутке, Мардра вызвала трех младших королев и с их помощью переправила Рамоту в Форт. Одновременно Т'рон перевез и тщательно закутанную в меховые покрывала незнакомку. Впрочем, совсем уж незнакомкой она уже не была: Рамота назвала имя своей всадницы — Лесса.  
И если королева восстанавливалась довольно быстро, питаясь почти так же часто, как молодые драконы, то ее всаднице приходилось тяжелее. Почти три семидневки целитель Вейра не отходил от гостьи, а Т'рон и Мардра помогали ему. Лесса металась в бреду, иногда звала какого-то Ф'лара, но чаще — твердила о начале Прохождения, Алой Звезде в отверстии Глаз-камня и падающих с неба Нитях.  
Поглощенный заботами о тяжелой пациентке, целитель не обращал внимания на ее слова, зато Предводители не могли удержаться от удивленных переглядываний каждый раз, как слышали о Прохождении. По молчаливому уговору они решили отложить обсуждения на потом, когда их гостья поправится и сможет рассказать о себе.

Вейр жил подготовкой к Летним Играм, до которых оставалось все меньше времени. Тренировками были заняты все, даже те из всадников, в чьи обязанности входило повседневное патрулирование. Дежурящим на Звездной скале приходилось соответствовать своему посту, а вот остальные возвращались в Вейр настолько довольными и одновременно уставшими, что у Т'рона не возникало ни малейших сомнений в том, чем занимаются его люди.  
«Гостья приходит в себя, — передал Фидрант сообщение Мардры. — Рамота будет довольна», — добавил от себя дракон.  
«Передай, что я сейчас буду», — попросил Т'рон.  
Не успев закончить ужин, он поспешил в отведенные гостье комнаты. Время и помощь целителя стерли с лица девушки следы болезни: теперь она выглядела почти здоровой. Наблюдая за ее пробуждением, Т'рон подошел совсем близко.  
— Вот ты и проснулась, — улыбнулся он, когда та открыла глаза и осмотрелась по сторонам. Едва услышав его слова, Мардра тоже подошла к кровати.  
— Я помню тебя. Ты — Мардра, — прошептала девушка и перевела взгляд на Т'рона.  
— Верно, — кивнула Мардра. — А это — Т'рон, Предводитель Форт Вейра.  
Разговор с Лессой дал неожиданные результаты: она прибыла сюда из времени, отстоящего от них более чем на четыреста оборотов. Там, в далеком будущем, Нити снова падали с небес, вот только противостоял им лишь один Вейр. То, что рассказывала Лесса, казалось страшным сном, бредом еще не опомнившейся после болезни девушки, но та упомянула про огромный гобелен, заказанный лордом Ранбером, гобелен, на котором была (или еще будет?) изображена последняя битва с Нитями, которая произошла над Руатом.  
Описание этого гобелена больше, чем что-либо другое убедило Предводителей в том, что их гостья не бредит.  
— Кажется, у нас будет более интересное занятие, чем Летние Игры, — усмехнулся Т'рон, когда они совместными усилиями убедили Лессу снова отдохнуть. — Я созываю срочный Совет.  
Он немедленно разослал приглашения в Бенден, Плоскогорье, Айген, Исту и Телгар с просьбой прибыть в Форт Вейр. Впрочем, немедленного Совета не получилось: гостья из будущего была слишком слаба, чтобы выступить перед Предводителями. Лишь через три дня все собрались в комнате Совета.  
— …и вот, теперь я прошу вас пойти следом за мной, — закончила Лесса свой рассказ о запустении единственного оставшегося в ее времени Вейра. — Не для себя, для всего Перна… Вы же всадники… — Ее голос прервался, на глазах выступили невольные слезы.  
— Не переживай так, мы что-нибудь придумаем, — захлопотала возле нее Мардра. Приобняв гостью за плечи, она взглянула на Т'рона. — Что же ты молчишь?  
— По-видимому, мы с вами все же отправились сквозь время, — проговорил тот. — Иначе как объяснить покинутые Вейры?  
— А я бы и в самом деле отправился, — мечтательно вздохнул Т'кул, — потому как здесь совершенно нечем заняться.  
Предводители беспорядочно заговорили, словно мальчишки перед церемонией Рождения: каждому представлялось что-то свое, очень родное и важное. В общем разговоре не участвовал лишь Ф'ревин. Бенденец сидел неподвижно, бессильно уронив руки на подлокотники кресла и глядя куда-то в стену.  
— Эй, Ф'ревин, ты что? — дернул его Т'кул. — Нам нужно принять решение.  
— Вы его уже приняли, — невесело усмехнулся он. — Жаль, что я не смогу отправиться вместе с вами.  
— Но… — Только сейчас Т'кул понял, что Бендену придется остаться здесь, в их времени и в одиночестве прожить эти четыреста оборотов. — Извини, я не подумал.  
— Не обо мне речь, — отмахнулся Ф'ревин. — Мы остаемся дома, а вы отправляетесь в неизвестность. Никто, включая Лессу, не может сказать, добрались ли вы до ее времени или затерялись в Промежутке.  
Д'рам молча кивнул. Бенденец высказал вслух то, о чем уже не раз задумывался сам Д'рам, слушая рассказ Лессы.  
— Я тоже думал над этим вопросом, — сказал Т'рон, — но пока не знаю ответа.  
Разгорелся спор, длинный и бесплодный. Зная о состоянии Лессы после полета в их время, Предводители пытались найти выход и не находили его. Даже если предположить, что Вейры благополучно доберутся через сотни оборотов, вряд ли они смогут оказать помощь, если свалятся без сил на головы ничего не подозревающим холдерам.  
Предводители собирались еще несколько раз, но всегда безрезультатно. Выход был найден только тогда, когда на Совет, по просьбе Лессы пригласили главного арфиста. Вопреки ожиданиям скептически настроенного Т'кула, мастер Крелин быстро понял поставленную перед ним задачу и помог всадникам, указав Алую Звезду как ориентир в их длинном путешествии. Но никто, включая всегда наблюдательного Д'рама, не заметил тоскливого взгляда, которым обменялись мастер-арфист и Предводитель Бенден-Вейра, отныне ставшие соучастниками в заговоре молчания.

 **Вейр Иста**  
Вейр готовился к переезду сквозь время. Суматошные сборы затронули абсолютно всех: кухонные работники паковали корзины и узлы, женщины перебирали различную утварь, и даже всадники, увлекшись общим настроением, укладывали свои вещи, чтобы не забыть чего-нибудь важного и нужного.  
— И все же жаль, что мы так и не побываем на Играх… — задумчиво проговорил М'вер, прислонившись к боку своей Вайаты.  
— Ты — как мальчишка, ни разу не бывавший в бою, — усмехнулся К'рат. — Что ты не видел там, на этих Играх?  
— Думал выиграть пару бурдючков бенденского, чтобы выпить их потом вместе с другом, — ответил М'вер. — Но раз друг не хочет…  
Их драконы лишь недавно вернулись из брачного полета, поэтому игривое настроение еще не оставило М'вера.  
— Друг не «не хочет», — покачал головой К'рат, — а призывает тебя подумать о предстоящем путешествии. Неизвестно, как все сложится  
— Все будет отлично, — М'вер подставил лицо заходящему солнцу и довольно зажмурился. — Я слышал, что Д'рам и другие Предводители нашли правильный путь. Через пару дней мы уже будем там, где… то есть когда нужны.  
— И там снова будут сражения с Нитями, — напомнил К'рат. — Ты так радовался, когда Прохождение закончилось.  
— И ты тоже. — М'вер ничуть не утратил благодушного настроя. — Но, тем не менее, высказывался за переезд, когда Д'рам сообщил нам о всаднице той золотой, прибывшей в Форт Вейр из будущего.  
— Просто я вижу, что мирная жизнь не для нас, — К'рат поднял руки, словно призывая в свидетели чистое небо, которое еще четыреста оборотов не будет нести угрозы Перну. — Отбив последнюю атаку Нитей, мы радовались, как дети, потом долго спали и еще дольше — ничего не делали. Мир — это слишком скучно, особенно для тех, кто всю жизнь воевал.  
Он подошел к М'веру и осторожно провел пальцем по длинному зажившему шраму, переходящему со щеки на шею и дальше на плечо приятеля.  
— Надеюсь там, в будущем, ты будешь осторожнее, — добавил он после паузы, — все же тебе будет на четыреста оборотов больше. В таком солидном возрасте уже не лихачат.  
— Можно подумать, что тебе будет меньше, — улыбнулся М'вер. — Ты старше меня на целых два оборота, вон уже и седина в волосах появилась...  
Оба всадника рассмеялись и продолжили свое тихое ничегонеделание в преддверии будущих сражений.

Д'раму было не до сборов: Дарине стало хуже. В ответ на вопрос Предводителя целитель Вейра отрицательно покачал головой и отвел взгляд в сторону. Отправив Фанну командовать сборами, Д'рам присел рядом с матерью.  
— Я тебя совсем замучила… — проговорила она, открыв глаза. — Прости, я не хотела…  
— Мама, ну что ты такое говоришь, — Д'рам осторожно взял мать за руку. Она показалась ему легкой, почти невесомой и, что самое страшное — почти холодной.  
— Я знаю, что ты должен уходить… вместе с остальными всадниками… Ты же Предводитель… отвечаешь за всех…  
Дарина произнесла это медленно, переводя дыхание после каждой фразы. Ее голос, когда-то высокий и чистый, сейчас звучал не громче тихого шепота.  
— Тебе станет получше, и мы возьмем тебя с собой, — ответил Д'рам, стараясь успокоить мать.  
— Нет, не станет, — неожиданно твердо, но так же тихо заявила она. — Я это знаю.  
— Мама… — Д'рам замолчал, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова.  
— Я не задержу тебя здесь, — продолжила Дарина. — Вы должны отправиться… туда, где вас ждут. Я останусь здесь.  
— Но я не могу оставить тебя одну, без помощи! — возмутился Д'рам. — Кем я буду, если брошу свою мать умирать здесь, в заброшенном Вейре?  
— Она будет не одна. С ней останусь я.  
Эти слова заставили Д'рама оглянуться. Он и не заметил, как в комнату вошел Г'ланер. Голубой всадник, когда-то претендовавший на то, чтобы называть Д'рама своим сыном, спокойно встретил удивленный взгляд Предводителя. Прошедшие обороты добавили шрамов и морщин на лицо Г'ланера и седины в его волосы.  
— Ты хочешь остаться? — переспросил Д'рам, решив, что ослышался.  
— Да, Предводитель. — Г'ланер подошел ближе. — Я так решил. От нас с Филитом будет немного прока в сражениях с Нитями, зато здесь мы будем куда полезнее. Дара согласилась на мое предложение. Наконец-то, — он с любовью взглянул на ту, про кого говорил.  
Не зная, что сказать, Д'рам покачал головой и обнял старого всадника. Уговаривать и переубеждать было бесполезно.  
— У меня ощущение, что я предаю свою мать, — признался он Фанне, когда поздним вечером они остались одни. — Целитель сказал, что перевозить ее нельзя, но как я могу ее оставить?  
— Г'ланер предложил наилучший выход, — ответила та.  
— Возможно, но стоит мне только представить, что они останутся одни, без помощи…  
— Г'ланер не беспомощный старик, — возразила Фанна. — Да, в бою с Нитями он, возможно, уже не настолько крепок, но в остальном… они справятся.  
— Все возможно, — коротко согласился он, решив, что проведет с матерью все время, оставшееся до полета в будущее.  
Так и случилось. И в тот момент, когда все всадники Исты поднялись в небо, готовясь оставить в прошлом свой привычный мир, их провожала одинокая фигура товарища, сопровождаемая поседевшим голубым драконом.  
— Зато теперь, Филит, я стал Предводителем этого Вейра, — гордо заявил Г'ланер после того, как Крылья Исты ушли в межвременной Промежуток. — У нас есть четыреста оборотов и самая лучшая на свете Госпожа.  
Он вздохнул и поспешил к Дарине, чтобы рассказать ей обо всем увиденном.

 **Телгар Вейр**  
Вейр готовился к переезду сквозь время. Суматошные сборы затронули абсолютно всех: кухонные работники паковали корзины и узлы, женщины перебирали различную утварь, и даже всадники, увлекшись общим настроением, укладывали свои вещи, чтобы не забыть чего-нибудь важного и нужного.  
Вот уже несколько дней подряд Р'март не мог найти времени, чтобы выбраться в холд Хенны. Тот, первый Совет с другими Предводителями, когда было принято решение о переселении, казался ему бесконечно далеким, словно то будущее, о котором рассказывала им Лесса. Теперь ему приходилось вникать во все мелочи, о которых он прежде не имел ни малейшего представления. Собрать продовольствие, одежду и разные ценности, разрешить возникший конфликт, отправиться на очередное собрание, разрешить еще один конфликт, установить порядок перемещения Крыльев, разрешить очередной конфликт, проверить, как собраны вещи… Беделла не могла одна справиться с решением хозяйственных вопросов, так что Р'марту приходилось работать за двоих.  
Под конец он все же не выдержал этого и сбежал в такую милую сердцу тишину и покой. Хенна встретила его со скрытой тревогой.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросила она. — На тебе лица нет.  
— Нет, что ты… — криво улыбнулся Р'март. — Ничего не случилось. По крайней мере — пока. Просто я смертельно устал.  
Почти рухнув на лавку, он с наслаждением потянулся. Хенна захлопотала вокруг него: сняла тяжелую куртку, осторожно помассировала плечи и уже хотела спуститься ниже, как в комнату вбежал малыш Ренарт. Ему уже исполнилось три с половиной оборота, и он целыми днями без устали носился в окрестностях холда, строя в зарослях куманики шалаш. Теперь, когда не стало Нитей, Хенна не боялась отпускать его одного.  
— Папа! — радостно завопил Ренарт, запрыгивая на колени к сидящему Р'марту. — Я видел, как ты прилетел на Бранте. И он сказал мне, что вы прилетели на чуть-чуть. Я соскучился.  
Р'март прижал сына к себе. «Соскучился». Никто никогда не говорил ему таких слов, даже Хенна, которая хоть и любила его, но не считала возможным навязываться.  
— И я соскучился, — сказал он. — Рассказывай, что у тебя нового?  
Мальчик начал обстоятельный рассказ о своем шалаше, о том, что ему просто очень-очень нужна такая же хорошая защита от колючек, как полетная куртка отца. Заявив это, Ренарт хитро взглянул на Р'марта. На по-детски пухлой щеке красовалась свежая царапина, как бы подтверждающая его слова.  
— А в другом месте шалаш построить нельзя? — спросил Р'март. — Там, где нет колючек?  
Ренарт поджал губы и взглянул на отца так, как обычно смотрят все дети, если взрослые задают им явно глупый вопрос.  
— В других местах же неудобно, — объяснил он. — Как же ты не понимаешь?  
Увидев, что мать собрала на стол, Ренарт соскочил с коленей отца и с удовольствием принялся за еду.  
— Хенна, — осторожно начал Р'март, — выслушай меня внимательно, только не отказывай сразу, как ты всегда делаешь.  
— Что такое? — нахмурилась она. — Ты опять решил зазвать меня к себе?  
— Почти, — признался он, — но позволь мне сначала сказать…  
Тщательно подбирая слова, он рассказал о том, что всему Вейру нужно переселиться так далеко, что даже дракон не поможет ему прилетать к ним не то, что каждый день, но хотя бы раз в оборот.  
— Поэтому я хочу взять вас с собой, — закончив свой сбивчивый рассказ, Р'март взглянул на Хенну.  
— Как я понимаю, это то, что ты можешь рассказать мне, не нарушая общей тайны всадников, — медленно проговорила та. — Нет, я не прошу рассказать мне ее, — она покачала головой, видя, что Р'март хочет возразить. — Мне не нужна ваша тайна. Ни мне, ни моему сыну.  
— Нашему сыну, — поправил Р'март.  
— Теперь уже моему, потому что я не пойду с тобой в твой Вейр, — ответила Хенна. — Ты — Предводитель, а я — простая женщина, я не смогу жить там, у вас. Да и тебе будет неудобно перед другими всадниками…  
— Но Хенна…  
— Я все решила, Р'март. Спасибо, что был со мной все эти обороты.  
— Хенна, подумай хотя бы о сыне! — Р'март предпринял последнюю попытку уговорить упрямую возлюбленную. — Он слышит Бранта и может с ним разговаривать, он станет всадником. Там, куда мы отправляемся, его способности понадобятся Перну…  
— Нет! — Хенна вскочила и заслонила удивленно смотревшего на споривших родителей Ренарта, словно Р'март пытался забрать его силой. — Ему это не нужно. И мне тоже. Я не хочу каждый день бояться, что однажды мне принесут его изъеденное Нитями тело. Не знаю, что вы там задумали, но ты летишь сражаться, я поняла это сразу, как только ты вошел. У тебя по-особому блестят глаза, как всегда было перед Падениями… Уходи, пожалуйста, Р'март, уходи, пока я не возненавидела тебя… И это возьми, — она сорвала с шеи цепочку с кулоном в виде оплетенной серебряной паутинкой черной агатовой капли — давний подарок Р'марта.  
— Прощай, — Р'март отступил, не выдержав напора любимой. — Извини, Ренарт, я хотел не этого. Помни, что я люблю тебя. «Брант, мы немедленно возвращаемся в Вейр».  
Выйдя из дома, он оглянулся, словно желая запомнить все так, как было прежде, до этого рокового дня, и тут же поспешил подняться на скалу-козырек, где его ожидал дракон. Через мгновение они уже парили высоко в небесах.  
— Папа! — Ренарт вырвался из рук Хенны и выскочил вслед за отцом. — Куртка! Ты забыл ее… Наверху холодно, ты сам говорил…  
Знакомый силуэт бронзового дракона мелькнул в небе крошечной точкой и исчез в Промежутке.

 **Вейр Плоскогорье**  
Вейр готовился к переезду сквозь время. Суматошные сборы затронули абсолютно всех: кухонные работники паковали корзины и узлы, женщины перебирали различную утварь, и даже всадники, увлекшись общим настроением, укладывали свои вещи, чтобы не забыть чего-нибудь важного и нужного.  
Т'кул внимательно наблюдал за всем происходящим: только попробуй не догляди за прислугой — тут же не досчитаешься пары-другой ценных предметов. Что бы там ни рассказывала Лесса о будущем, запасы нигде не будут лишними. Пусть холды того времени готовы платить положенную десятину, но это же не повод отказаться от нее здесь.  
Зоркий взгляд Предводителя разглядел вдалеке обоз, медленно движущийся по дороге, ведущей к Вейру. «Отлично, — довольно усмехнулся он, — десятина из Плоскогорья. Успели…»  
Однако уже в следующий момент Т'кул обеспокоился другим: как бы прибывшие с обозом люди не поняли, что Вейр готовится к отбытию.  
«Сальт, пугни молодежь, пусть скажут всадникам, чтобы те не показывали сборы при холдерах, — обратился он к своему бронзовому. — Мы должны сохранить тайну».  
Судя по мыслям, дракону чрезвычайно понравилась идея пугнуть молодежь, так что он с огромным удовольствием принялся воплощать ее в жизнь. В результате парочка молодых коричневых, уютно задремавших на скалах, едва не свалились вниз, лишь в самый последний момент восстановив равновесие.  
Т'кул спустился вниз, в кухонные пещеры. Увидев царивший здесь беспорядок, он недовольно покачал головой: такое не скроешь.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросила вышедшая из ближайшей кладовой Мерика. — Моя королева говорит, что Сальт велел прекратить сборы. О чем ты думаешь? Мы и так не успеваем уложиться в назначенный срок…  
— Через час здесь будет обоз с десятиной, — пояснил Т'кул. — Подумай, что произойдет, если люди увидят происходящее.  
— Из Плоскогорья? — оживилась Мерика. — А там есть парча и шерсть, что я заказывала в ткацком цехе? Их должны были сделать лично для меня, поэтому не хотелось бы их потерять.  
— Откуда мне знать? — пожал плечами Т'кул. — Я всего лишь видел приближающийся обоз, и не заглядывал во все повозки.  
— И все же… — начала было Мерика, но резкий взмах руки собеседника заставил ее замолчать.  
— В Промежуток твою парчу! Меня больше беспокоят возчики!  
— Всего-то и дел… — обиженно поджала губы Мерика. — Пусть выгрузят прямо во дворе. Нам же потом будет удобнее забирать все оттуда.  
— А это идея! — одобрительно хмыкнул Т'кул.  
Отдав распоряжения о том, чтобы никто из кухонных работников не смел выглядывать наружу, пока не уедет обоз, Т'кул вышел во двор. Здесь было относительно спокойно, должно быть подействовало переданное через Сальта предупреждение: на дальней от тоннеля стороне кормились несколько драконов, а поблизости, на каменной скамье удобно расположились несколько старших всадников, о чем-то беседовавших друг с другом. Неизменная пара коричневых, обычно сопровождавших Т'кула со времен, когда он еще был командиром Крыла, тоже была здесь.  
— Предводитель, ты не присоединишься к нам? — спросил В'рей, лениво махнув Т'кулу рукой. Умный и проницательный, он всегда держался свободно и уверенно, зная, что Предводителю не обойтись без его советов. — Если ты решил устроить представление для холдеров, то лучше нас никто не сыграет. Как ты и приказал, молодежь я убрал.  
— Отлично! А играть… Не думаю, что это понадобится.  
— Ты недооцениваешь любопытство людишек, — усмехнулся В'рей. — Как я понимаю, в кладовые им таскать десятину не придется, а это — совсем не то, к чему ни привыкли. Как тут не заинтересоваться?  
— Пусть только попробуют, — мрачно заявил Т'кул. — Им же меньше работы.  
Час спустя он убедился, что не все рады меньшей работе.  
— А чевой-то тут все сгружать? — спросил один из возчиков, растягивая слова. — Завсегда все таскали в кладовые, чтобы, значится, Госпожа приняла все как есть, по росписи то есть. А тута что выходит? Ежели вы, господа всадники, чего не досчитаетесь, то на нас свалите… Дескать, не довезли, сперли… А мы все честь по чести доставили, как положено.  
— Тебе сказали сгружать, значит делай, а не рассуждай, — приказал Т'кул, борясь с желанием от души двинуть этому наглецу, который не только держался слишком свободно (его приветствие даже поклоном назвать было нельзя, так, легкий кивок, словно равному), но еще и осмелился спорить с ним, Предводителем Вейра.  
— Да как жеж? А ежели дождь будет, попортится же все, — снова возразил возчик. — Неправильно это.  
— Если ты немедленно не замолчишь…  
— Предводитель хочет сказать, — вмешался В'рей, мгновенно заметив гневно поджатые губы Т'кула, — что он решил проверить качество тех товаров, что вы привезли. Поэтому и приказывает оставить все здесь, чтобы не спутать то, что только что привезли, с тем, что уже есть в кладовых. В последний раз зерно было недостаточно сухое, а в нескольких бурдюках не хватало вина.  
— Так мы же зерно не возим, этим другие занимаются. — Спорщик отступил на пару шагов. — Зерно позднее привозят, и не мы. Вино жеж и вовсе из Тиллека возят. А мы с Плоскогорья прибыли.  
— А кто бы и ни были, все равно сгружайте здесь, Предводитель все грузы проверять будет. И не вздумайте уезжать, вас отпустят только после окончания проверки.  
— Да за что жеж? — Разговорчивый возчик растерянно оглянулся на молчаливых товарищей. — Нам ведь лорд приказал немедленно возвращаться… Нам задерживаться никак нельзя.  
— Тогда что ты споришь? — жестко спросил В'рей. — Выполняй приказ.  
— Но вы жеж только сказали…  
— Выполняй приказ, пока Предводитель совсем не рассердился, — картинно понизил голос В'рей, — остальное я возьму на себя.  
— Ой, спасибочки вам, господин всадник. Вовек не забуду, — возчик стал низко кланяться. На взгляд Т'кула даже слишком низко, совсем не так, как прежде, когда приветствовал всех присутствующих сразу после прибытия.  
Возчики быстро разгрузили повозки, сложили тюки и короба в указанное им место, после чего столь же быстро уехали, поминутно оглядываясь на мрачного Т'кула.  
— Я же говорил… — В'рей сел на нагретую солнцем скамью и довольно потянулся. — Холдеры очень любопытные.  
— Ты был слишком мягок, — упрекнул его Т'кул. — Жаль, что не было времени поставить этого наглеца на место. Но ничего, переберемся в новое время, они вот где у меня ходить будут! — Он сжал кулак, показывая остальным крепость своих намерений. — Не будь я Предводителем этого Вейра!

 **Часть 3. Будущее время**  
Всадник, истину ищи,  
Не сворачивая вспять.  
С каждым новым оборотом  
Новое стремись познать.  
**9-ое Прохождение  
Вейр Плоскогорье**  
— Какой ужас! — воскликнула Мерика, брезгливо осматривая заброшенный Вейр. — Вчера, когда мы отправлялись, все было в порядке, а сейчас…  
Ее взгляд скользнул по занесенному грязью двору: поломанные буреломные ветки, сухие листья, кучи земли, нанесенные четырьмя сотнями прошедших оборотов, громоздились повсюду. Тысячи тюков с вещами, принесенных с собой переселенцами из прошлого, дополняли общую картину беспорядка.  
— Ерунда! — легкомысленно махнул рукой Т'кул, собиравшийся на первый в новом времени Совет Предводителей. — У нас полно народа, пусть поработают, как следует. Завтра, после Падения, всадникам будет нужен отдых.  
Он с наслаждением вдохнул свежий весенний воздух и мечтательно прищурился, представив завтрашнее сражение с Нитями. Все Вейры, все всадники будут там! Потом можно будет как следует познакомиться со здешними, выпить бенденского вина… Ф'лар, Предводитель Бенден-Вейра, наверняка не откажет прибывшим из прошлого товарищам в такой мелочи. Вспомнив другого бенденского Предводителя, оставшегося в таком близком и одновременно далеком прошлом, Т'кул нахмурился: с Ф'ревином у них были по-настоящему приятельские отношения, что-то сложится сейчас?  
— В'рей, — остановил он проходившего мимо коричневого всадника, — присмотри тут. Пусть всадники не перетруждаются. Завтра мы должны показать себя во всей своей мощи.  
— Конечно, Предводитель, — отозвался тот, понимая, что ему досталась сложная задача: Мерика наверняка захочет, чтобы ее вейр привели в порядок в первую очередь. Мало кто из всадников, включая самого Т'кула, мог переспорить упрямую и резкую Госпожу Вейра. У самого же В'рея это получалось с завидной регулярностью. — Удачи на Совете!  
— Сбежал! — проворчала Мерика, когда Т'кул вместе со своим драконом исчез в Промежутке. — Да еще и приказал не перетруждаться… Нет бы велел навести порядок.  
— Завтра нам всем предстоит вылет на Падение, — напомнил В'рей.  
— Но разве тут возможно жить? — воскликнул Мерика, трагическим жестом обводя рукой двор. — Ты же видишь…  
— Всего одну ночь, Госпожа, — улыбнулся он, — всего одну ночь, а потом можно будет вернуть нашему Вейру былое великолепие.  
— И что же мне ночевать во дворе, вместе со всеми? — В голосе Мерики появились капризные нотки. — Ночи еще холодные.  
— Думаю, что этот вопрос можно решить, — чуть поколебавшись, В'рей увлек Мерику к главному входу. — Помнится, в прежние времена здесь была одна укромная комнатка, не думаю, что она уж слишком захламлена…  
Внутри, возле входа грязи было гораздо меньше. Прислуга уже освободила тяжелые двери, окованные когда-то узорным, а теперь просто потемневшим от непогоды металлом. По мере продвижения вглубь слой пыли становился тоньше, но совсем не исчезал. Светильники на стенах не горели, так что приходилось больше ориентироваться на силу привычки, чем на зрение.  
— А вот и та самая комнатка.  
Достав из кармана ключ, В'рей вставил его в замочную скважину. Чтобы открыть дверь, ему пришлось немного повозиться: проржавевшие детали упорно не хотели двигаться. Мерика терпеливо ждала.  
— Самые лучшие покои к услугам Госпожи Вейра, — поклонился В'рей, когда его усилия все же увенчались успехом. Привычно нашарив в углу оставленный там светильник, В'рей зажег его, освещая помещение тускловатым мерцающим светом.  
Здесь, как и везде, было пыльно, но зато в углу обнаружилась лежанка, сколоченная из прочного, гладко оструганного бруса.  
— Это и есть твоя знаменитая тайная комната? — с интересом спросила Мерика. — Здесь так же грязно, как и везде…  
— Веник, вода и перина сделают ее достойной для того, чтобы здесь могла переночевать Госпожа, — ответил В'рей. — Сейчас я…  
— Не торопись! — Мерика решительно ухватила своего спутника за руку. — Раз уж ты показал мне свою комнату, где побывало столько женщин, может, ты покажешь и то, ради чего они сюда захаживали?  
Резко захлопнув дверь, она подошла вплотную к В'рею и, расстегнув пряжку ремня, запустила руку ему в штаны.  
— О, так ты уже готов… — с усмешкой прошептала она. — Так, может, не будем терять время даром?  
Второй рукой Мерика стала стаскивать с В'рея полетную куртку. Помедлив секунду, он включился в любовную игру, высвобождая из корсажа грудь Мерики и задирая мешающуюся юбку.  
До лежанки они так и не дошли, удовольствовавшись выемкой в стене, куда В'рей притиснул постанывавшую от удовольствия Мерику.  
— Скорлупа и Промежуток… — пробормотала она, приводя себя в порядок, когда все уже было закончено. — Надо ж было потерять столько времени…  
— О чем это ты? — невозмутимо спросил В'рей.  
— Надо было мне действовать сразу, как положила на тебя глаз, а не ждать благоприятного момента, — пояснила Мерика. — Подумать только, надо было переместиться за четыреста оборотов, чтобы заполучить тебя в постель.  
— Положим, не в постель, — усмехнулся В'рей. — Но в остальном ты права: четыреста оборотов без секса — это возбуждает. Сейчас я пришлю кого-нибудь, чтобы прибраться. Можешь ночевать здесь: никто тебя не потревожит.  
Он вышел, оставив Мерику размышлять над тем, означает ли «никто не потревожит» то, что сам В'рей сюда больше не придет.

 **Форт Вейр**  
Мардра в компании Лессы вошла в большой зал, который уже было не отличить от того, каким он был в прошлом. Заново вычищенные и тщательно расправленные гобелены украшали высокие каменные стены, в резных каменных вазах были размещены свежие цветы, наполнявшие воздух тонкими ароматами, смешивавшимися с доносившимся с кухни запахом только что вынутого из печей хлеба.  
— Теперь здесь все так, как ты привыкла? — спросила Лесса. — Понимаю, что всем вам должно быть непривычно в новом времени, но ты понимаешь…  
— Не нужно оправдываться, — остановила ее Мардра, — мы сами принимали решение, и сами несем ответственность за него. Да, нам нужно время чтобы освоиться в вашем, то есть уже в нашем времени. Вот такая получается игра слов, — рассмеялась она.  
— Вы уже познакомились с лордами Грожем, Сэнджелом и… — Лесса на секунду замялась, — Джексомом?  
— Да, конечно, — Мардра сделала вид, что не заметила лессиной заминки. — Этот бывший всадник, как его… Лайтол? Мне кажется, он знает свое дело. Но все же я не вполне одобряю твой выбор: оставить наш родовой холд сыну захватчика — это, знаешь ли, немного… неожиданно.  
— Я знаю, — кивнула Лесса, — но это было наилучшим выходом.  
— Тебе виднее, — не стала спорить Мардра.  
Взглядом хозяйки она осмотрела зал, чтобы ненароком не пропустить какого недочета, могущего испортить грядущий праздник. На торжество в Форт Вейре должны были собраться Предводители всех Вейров Перна, чтобы отпраздновать свое воссоединение. Предложение, высказанное Т'роном сразу после окончания сражения над Телгаром, встретило горячее одобрение всадников. Бенденские вина, фрукты с Южного, откормленные на равнинах Керуна молодые бычки, доставленная из Тиллека свежайшая рыба… Все до единого цеха и холды спешили выразить благодарность своим спасителям.  
Лесса с улыбкой взглянула на Мардру: кажется, хозяйка Форт Вейра ничуть не смущена новыми условиями жизни и готова к переменам.  
— Могу себе представить, какую работу проделали ваши люди, чтобы привести все помещения в порядок, — сказала она.  
— Все? — рассмеялась Мардра. — Лесса, дорогая, ты просто не вполне представляешь масштабы уборки… До «всех» нам далеко, как до Алой Звезды. Часть комнат мы просто закрыли, чтобы гости ненароком не забрели туда. После праздника прислуга все постепенно уберет. Кстати, о празднике: нам уже пора переодеваться, скоро прибудут гости, в том числе и твой Ф'лар.  
Внутренними переходами они поднялись в вейр Мардры.  
— А скажи мне, Лесса, — начала Мардра, сбросив повседневное шерстяное платье, — а что здесь есть нового в плане любовных развлечений? Давно хотела спросить, но все как-то было некогда, а тут вспомнилось.  
— Любовных… развлечений? — переспросила Лесса.  
— Ну как же, — мягко рассмеялась Мардра, чуть приобняв ее за плечи, — я ни за что не поверю, что за четыреста оборотов ничего не изменилось. Да, во время брачных полетов, когда кровь драконов закипает от страсти и ударяет в голову уже нам, тогда ничего не нужно. А потом, между полетами?  
— Не уверена, что хочу обсуждать эту тему, — холодно ответила Лесса, отстранившись от собеседницы.  
— О, милая, прости, я совсем забыла, что у вас, в Бендене была всего одна королева и слишком мало всадников, чтобы найти достойное себя развлечение. Извини, пожалуйста… — Мардра надела атласное платье насыщенного пурпурно-красного цвета с золотистой отделкой и, взглянув на себя в зеркало, довольно кивнула. — К тому же те глупцы, не верившие в Нити…  
— Я даже не думала ни о чем таком, — смягчилась Лесса. Ее праздничное платье, сшитое из жемчужно-серого сатина, гораздо более строгого, чем у Мардры, фасона, смотрелось так выгодно, что Мардра сделала себе мысленную отметку заказать что-нибудь подобное.  
— Не думала — и ладно, — пожала плечами Мардра. — Мне пора встречать гостей. Если хочешь, можешь подождать своего Предводителя здесь, у меня.  
— Не нужно, они с Мнементом вот-вот прибудут. — Казалось, Лесса была рада тому, что разговор ушел в сторону от скользкой темы.  
— Тогда идем вместе.

Праздник удался на славу. Повара Форт Вейра превзошли себя, как превзошли себя и арфисты Робинтона, без устали исполнявшие веселые песни и танцевальные мелодии. Ф'лар и Лесса, наконец поделившие с новыми друзьями ответственность за жизнь Перна, первыми из Предводителей вышли в круг и под общие аплодисменты начали тур кадрили. Обожавшая танцы Беделла поспешила присоединиться к ним, крепко ухватив за руку Р'марта, чтобы тот, чего доброго, не сбежал раньше времени.  
Но уже через несколько минут у телгарского Предводителя исчез последний шанс скрыться: к танцующим присоединились Т'рон с Мардрой, Д'рам и Фанна, Т'кул, с трудом оторванный Мерикой от бокала с бенденским вином, и Г'нериш с Надирой.  
Всех охватило радостное возбуждение, схожее с тем, что испытали всадники, сражаясь с Нитями над равнинами Телгар Холда.  
— И пусть никто и ничто не разрушит наше единство! — громко провозгласил Т'рон после окончания танца.  
Его слова потонули в море одобрительных аплодисментов.

 **Вейр Плоскогорье**  
— Семь оборотов… — мрачно пробормотал Т'кул. — Мы здесь уже чертовы семь оборотов, а эти нахальные холдеры по-прежнему не хотят следовать нашим правилам. Отправляясь сюда, мы рассчитывали несколько на иное отношение…  
Он махом допил оставшееся в бокале вино, потянулся к кувшину, чтобы налить еще и отшвырнул его в сторону, обнаружив, что вино закончилось и там. Кувшин с грохотом разбился о стену.  
— Как она вилась, тогда, на Совете, уговаривая нас отправиться через время… «Все цеха и холды будут приветствовать вас как своих спасителей… Бендену одному не справиться…» — интонациями он изобразил Лессу. — Ради них мы оставили свои дома и беззаботную жизнь, и что получили взамен?  
— Предводитель, ты о чем? — негромко спросил Р'сан, с сожалением наблюдая за стекающими по стене винными каплями.  
— О том, что нам приходится защищать слишком много чертовой зелени! Людишки расплодились повсюду, даже там, где отродясь никто не жил… Куда ни плюнь — повсюду холды!  
— Четыреста оборотов — не один, — осторожно заметил Р'сан, — было бы удивительно, если бы ничего не изменилось.  
— Да разве я об этом? — возмутился Т'кул.  
— Тогда о чем?  
— Полагаю о том, что за большую работу нужно больше платить, — вмешался В'рей. Как и в прежние времена, они продолжали собираться вместе: Предводитель и двое коричневых всадников.  
— Да! — Т'кул ударил кулаком по столешнице. — Поступающая нам десятина ничуть не больше той, что мы получали в прошлом Прохождении, когда холдов было меньше.  
Их разговор прервал отчаянный сигнал тревоги, изданный дежурившим на Звездной Скале голубым драконом.  
«Нити! Нити над Тиллеком!»  
— Проклятье! — выругался Т'кул, поднимаясь из-за стола. Его качнуло, но уже в следующий момент Предводитель твердо стоял на ногах. — «Сальт, поднимай Крылья!»  
Нити падали в неурочное время, совсем не там и не тогда, когда должны были это делать. «Если, конечно, верить составленным бенденцем картам», — усмехнулся Т'кул, забывая о том, что целых семь оборотов эти карты были верны.  
Через несколько минут Крылья Плоскогорья уже парили над Тиллекским полуостровом, отбивая атаку Нитей. Все как обычно: пламя… поворот… пламя… новая порция огненного камня для Сальта… перестроение… пламя… мгновенный бросок через Промежуток. Но почему эти проклятые Нити падают вне расписания? Т'кул на мгновение отвлекся, из-за чего в лицо ему попали искры вперемешку с обугленными остатками Нитей.  
«Тухлая скорлупа, Сальт, надо предупреждать!»  
Бронзовый виновато промолчал, что не добавило Т'кулу хорошего настроения. Едва закончилось Падение, он приказал возвращаться в Вейр. Обожженное лицо саднило, и Т'кулу вовсе не хотелось проверять, что там на земле. Атака с воздуха отбита — и это главное.  
— Ты сообщишь остальным о нарушении расписания? — спросила Мерика, нанося на его лицо холодилку.  
— Нет! — решительно ответил он. — Пусть идут Промежутком… Не все мне расхлебывать, пусть бенденец тоже поработает. И остальным урок не помешает, — он предостерегающе поднял руку. — Не смей никому передавать, даже Мардре.  
— Я и не собиралась, — поджала губы Мерика. В последнее время Т'кул стал совсем невыносим, да и в постели от него толку мало… Она впервые задумалась о том, что во время следующего брачного полета можно поменять Предводителя. Для этого нужно так мало, всего лишь направить свою королеву в сторону другого дракона. Жаль, что коричневые не летают за золотыми, из В'рея вышел бы отличный Предводитель… К тому же ему, в отличие от Т'кула, не нужен брачный полет, чтобы удовлетворить женщину.

— Ты сошла с ума? — холодно спросил В'рей, когда Мерика рассказала ему о своих мыслях. Как всегда после секса они разговаривали. Он даже отстранился назад, хотя только что забавлялся тем, что поигрывал сосками ее груди. — Т'кула я знаю с юности, мне известны его сильные и слабые стороны, знаю, что нужно сказать, чтобы он поступил так, как нужно нам. И вот теперь, ради своего бабского тщеславия ты хочешь сменить его на непонятно кого?  
— Почему непонятно? — обиделась Мерика. — У нас много бронзовых, в том числе и молодых. Наверняка среди них найдется тот, кто сможет возглавить Вейр.  
— Тебе никто не мешает брать их в постель, хоть поодиночке, хоть всех сразу, если уж речь зашла об этом, — пожал плечами В'рей. — Я не ревнив, да и Т'кул тоже. Но я категорически против того, чтобы сменять его. Но если ты решила…  
Он стал одеваться.  
Мерика досадливо поморщилась.  
— Не уходи, — попросила она, — я все поняла. Пусть Предводителем по-прежнему будет Т'кул. Надеюсь, что это не приведет к тяжелым последствиям…

 **Форт Вейр и Телгар Холд**  
— Эй, дружище, ты здесь? — Б'най заглянул в вейр, который они издавна делили с Т'ребом. В последнее время зеленому всаднику не везло во время Падений: сначала незамеченная никем Нить упала ему на спину, прожгла куртку и оставила серьезный ожог на спине, а как только он поправился и смог присоединиться к крылу, Нити снова нанесли удар, в этот раз пострадала Бета. Наверное, именно поэтому Т'реб неизменно пребывал в плохом настроении, предпочитая обвинять в своих несчастьях всех на свете, кроме себя. Впрочем, ночами он был так же податлив и жаден до ласки, как прежде, так что на его партнера это плохое настроение распространялось в меньшей степени.  
— А мы с Бетой сегодня летали! — сообщил необычно радостный Т'реб. — Еще три дня назад целитель разрешил ей подниматься в воздух, но я не велел рассказывать об этом вам с Севентом: хотелось для начала потренироваться.  
— И что? — ожидаемо заинтересовался Б'най.  
— Мы в полном порядке, можем лететь куда угодно, в том числе и на Падение со всеми Крыльями.  
— Это надо отпраздновать, — Б'най привычным жестом притянул партнера к себе. — Я знаю один хороший способ…  
Некоторое время они были полностью заняты друг другом. Несмотря на то, что их союз сложился много оборотов назад, Б'най по-прежнему стремился жадно обладать Т'ребом, не позволяя никому, кроме Севента догонять его зеленую. Впрочем, драконы были согласны со своими всадниками и тоже всячески демонстрировали взаимную приязнь.  
— Давай куда-нибудь прогуляемся, — предложил Т'реб, после того как уставшие и довольные они немного подремали. — Я столько семидневок безвылазно сидел в Вейре, что взвою, если не выберусь отсюда хоть ненадолго.  
— Давай. Выберешь себе подарок, — согласился Б'най.  
Наскоро перекусив, оба всадника покинули Вейр. Под ярким весенним солнцем шкура зеленой сверкала, словно изумруд, и даже едва зажившие шрамы от Нитей на ее боку ничуть не портили общую картину.  
— Кажется, мы с тобой снова полетаем… — усмехнулся Б'най, взглядом показав Т'ребу на его дракона.  
— Непременно, — отозвался тот.  
На правах старшего Б'най позволил Т'ребу выбрать направление, примерно уже догадываясь, куда тот может привести его. Поэтому когда они вынырнули из Промежутка над водопадами Телгара и яростно дымившими трубами кузнечного цеха, коричневый всадник только рассмеялся: как и следовало ожидать, Т'реб, испытывавший подлинную страсть к оружию, не мог оправиться за подарком в другое место.  
Оставив Бету и Севента на небольшом утесе рядом с главной мастерской, всадники вошли внутрь. Кузнечный зал был буквально заполнен светом, проникавшим сквозь открытые ставни высоких стрельчатых окон и очень удачно освещавшим выставленные на высоких открытых стеллажах образцы клинков и других предметов из металла. Здесь же у верстаков суетились люди, что-то усердно доделывая у почти готовых изделий. Грохот стоял соответствующий: Б'най невольно поморщился, проходя мимо ближайшего станка, издававшего при работе высокий пронзительный звук.  
Т'реб же, казалось, не обращал внимания ни на шум, ни на работающих кузнецов. Его взгляд был неотрывно прикован к стеллажу с ножами. Клинки самого разного размера поблескивали на солнце отполированными гранями так, что даже обычно равнодушный к оружию Б'най залюбовался ими.  
— Добрый день, господа. Что угодно всадникам Форт Вейра? — спросил кузнец с узлом мастера на плече.  
Вопрос был задан безукоризненно вежливо, но Б'наю не понравилось то, что кузнец поприветствовал его как равного.  
— Пока еще не знаю, мастер, — лениво бросил он. — Для начала хотим посмотреть, если у вас что-нибудь, достойное того, чтобы принадлежать всаднику старейшего Вейра.  
— У нас много хороших клинков, — сдержанно ответил кузнец. По всему было видно, что небрежные слова всадника его задели.  
— А это мы сейчас увидим, — усмехнулся Б'най, следом за Т'ребом проходя дальше, вглубь зала.  
Здесь шум был еще громче: грохот кузнечных молотов сопровождался визгом сверл, звоном маленьких молоточков чеканщиков и плеском воды, в который закаляли металл. Но и интересных вещей стало больше: то тут, то там попадались еще не насаженные на рукоятку и неотполированные клинки, наконечники копий, узорчатые детали панцирей. Справа, на столе, возле которого не было никого из кузнецов, Б'най разглядел нож, рукоять которого была украшена сине-зеленой бирюзой.  
— Что это? — спросил он, взяв со стола нож прежде, чем его сопровождающий успел что-либо сделать. С замиранием сердца он увидел дымчатый булатный узор и ощутил идеальный баланс клинка. — Я хочу его, немедленно.  
— Теперь-то ты понял, что я имел в виду, когда говорил, будто ты еще не встретил свой кинжал? — негромко спросил Т'реб, который уже какое-то время наблюдал за приятелем. — Смотри, как он прекрасен… — Тяжело дыша, он провел рукой вдоль клинка, лишь на волосок не касаясь его.  
«Бета вот-вот взлетит, — сообщил Б'наю Севент. — Здесь нет других драконов, так что твоя помощь мне нужна».  
«Надо же, как некстати, — подосадовал Б'най, совсем забыв о том, что лишь несколько минут назад говорил Т'ребу то же самое. — Постараемся разобраться здесь побыстрее», — передал он коричневому.  
— Итак, мастер, мы выбрали, — обратился к кузнецу Т'реб. — Нам нравится этот кинжал, и мы его забираем.  
— Никак невозможно, — ответил тот. — Во-первых, этот кинжал еще не закончен, к нему доделываются ножны…  
— Ничего, обойдемся без них, — махнул рукой Т'реб.  
— А во-вторых, этот кинжал не принадлежит кузнечному цеху, это заказ лорда Ларада Телгарского. Оплаченный заказ, — весомо добавил мастер.  
— Какая разница? Сделаете еще один.  
— Нет, господа, так дело не пойдет, — мастер-кузнец хмуро взглянул на всадников. — Положите, пожалуйста, кинжал обратно на мой стол.  
— Ну уж нет! — почти выкрикнул Т'реб. — Если этот вопрос не можешь решить ты, пусть его решит главный мастер. Как там его? Фандарел?  
— Мастера Фандарела сейчас нет в мастерской, — заявил кузнец, — и вы не можете…  
Неожиданно в зале появился еще один всадник со знаком Бендена на куртке. Поздоровавшись, он представился:  
— Ф'нор, всадник Канта, из Бендена.  
Б'най, в свою очередь назвал себя. Его раздражение росло: мало того, что кузнец уперся, словно тупой страж порога, так еще и этот бенденец так некстати появился. Недаром на днях Т'рон возмущался возней их Предводителя с холдерами и мастерами. А тут еще и зеленая Т'реба вот-вот поднимется, как бы этот Кант не опередил Севента…  
Представился и Т'реб.  
— И если твой Кант — бронзовый, то Бета шлет ему самый сердечный привет, — с намеком заявил он.  
— Кант не охотится в чужих владениях, — улыбнулся бенденец.  
— Кто знает, чему там учат у вас, в Бендене, — пренебрежительно хмыкнул Т'реб  
Ф'нор, казалось, пропустил мимо ушей вызывающую интонацию собеседника и перевел взгляд на кузнеца.  
— Рад тебя видеть, мастер Терри. Могу ли я поговорить с Фандарелом? У меня к нему важное дело.  
— Он работает в…  
— А нам ты говорил, что его нет в мастерской! — перебил Т'реб, ухватив Терри за лямки его толстого кожаного фартука.  
Ф'нор мгновенно перехватил руку Т'реба и с такой силой сжал ее, что тот невольно вскрикнул от боли.  
— Кажется, манеры всадников Форт Вейра оставляют желать лучшего, — заметил Ф'нор.  
Б'най, первоначально оторопевший от такой пикировки, поспешил вмешаться, заодно выронив предмет спора.  
— Ф'нор, пойми, его зеленая вот-вот поднимется. Представляешь, каково ему сейчас?  
— Не надо было покидать Вейр, — ответил Ф'нор.  
Разозленный Т'реб потянулся к висевшему на поясе ножу.  
— Форту не нужен Бенден с его советами!  
Его слова подхватил яростный крик Беты, дополненный трубным ревом Севента и второго коричневого.  
— Т'реб, пошли отсюда. Давай быстрее! — продолжил увещевать приятеля Б'най.  
— Меня бы здесь уже не было, если бы ты не захотел этот кинжал, — возмутился тот. — Забирай его и идем.  
То, что произошло дальше, Б'най не мог представить даже в самых бредовых мыслях:  
…Ф'нор почему-то заступил собой мастера-кузнеца.  
…Т'реб каким-то немыслимым движением проскользнул мимо бенденца и выдернул кинжал из рук Терри.  
….Ф'нор снова сжал и выкрутил руку Т'реба, заставляя бросить злосчастный кинжал.  
…Т'реб второй рукой выхватил висевший на поясе кинжал и вонзил его в плечо Ф'нора.  
Рев драконов привел Б'ная в себя. Он схватил Т'реба за плечо и потащил его прочь из зала. Ему уже было не до приглянувшегося кинжала и не до возбужденного состояния приятеля, готового отдаться прямо здесь, верхом на драконе. «Срочно рассказать обо всем Т'рону, он должен знать как нагло ведут себя кузнецы, а Бенден-Вейр в полном составе поддерживает их».

— Что вы сказали? — нахмурился Т'рон, выслушав рассказ своих всадников. — Там был бенденец? Ф'нор?  
— Да, Предводитель, — хмуро кивнул Б'най, поскольку Т'реб из-за своего состояния по-прежнему был слишком возбужден.  
— Ф'нор… — простонал Т'рон, закрыв ладонью лицо. — Это же брат и помощник Ф'лара Бенденского. Я уже могу представить, что он скажет… «Т'рон, неужели в ваше время было принято решать споры между всадниками с помощью оружия?» — ехидно проговорил он, изображая бенденца.  
— Но Т'реб не мог контролировать себя из-за дракона… — стал оправдывать партнера Б'най.  
— Это ж какими идиотами нужно быть, чтобы отправиться из Вейра, когда у зеленой должна вот-вот начаться течка! Ладно Т'реб, но ты-то чем думал? Молчишь?  
— Мы не думали, что все зайдет так далеко.  
— А надо было думать, — махнул рукой Т'рон.  
В вейр вошел молодой всадник. Почтительно поклонившись Предводителю, он вручил ему свернутое письмо и тут же вышел.  
— Этого следовало ожидать, — вздохнул Т'рон, прочитав адресованное ему послание. — Бенденец требует собрать срочный Совет. И что прикажете мне с вами делать, — мрачно спросил он.  
Снаружи раздался крик дракона, свидетельствующий о том, что Бета все же поднялась. Т'реб пустым взглядом уставился в потолок, мысленно сливаясь со своим драконом.  
— Тащи его к себе в вейр, и не вздумайте выходить наружу, пока я вам не позволю, — махнул рукой Т'рон. — Не хватает еще, чтобы вы столкнулись с еще одним бенденцем.  
***  
Т'рона выводила из себя необходимость присутствовать на свадьбе, из-за которой уже произошла стычка между всадниками Форта и Бендена. Да, в тот раз ему удалось отразить нападки Ф'лара, но это вовсе не означает, что бенденец снова не предпримет что-нибудь возмутительное, посягающее на все основы жизни всадников. Раздражение Т'рона усиливал тот факт, что Бенден мог рассчитывать на серьезную поддержку как цехов, так и холдов, в том числе тех, что традиционно находились под защитой Форта.  
«Лоранта спрашивает, готовы ли мы отправляться на праздник?» — Обращение Фидранта было осторожным: дракон прекрасно чувствовал настроение своего всадника.  
«Передай, что я скоро буду».  
Надев поверх праздничного одеяния тяжелую полетную куртку, Т'рон на мгновение задумался, а потом быстро заменил висевший на поясе кинжал: вместо парадного, с богато изукрашенной рукоятью взял повседневный, более длинный и тяжелый.  
«Так-то будет лучше», — усмехнулся он, спускаясь вниз внутренними переходами. Почему-то сегодня тяжесть оружия придавала особую уверенность, словно с помощью кинжала можно было решить все проблемы.  
Мардра уже ждала его. Величественная и нарядная, она, как и сам Т'рон, олицетворяла собой дух Форт Вейра. Ее любовные шашни, в том числе и с бронзовыми всадниками, ничуть не задевали Т'рона: он был полностью уверен в том, что случае необходимости Госпожа Вейра поддержит его.  
— Отправляемся? — спросила она.  
— Да, пожалуй, — кивнул Т'рон. Он — не Т'кул и не будет прятаться от жизни, лишь изредка выбираясь из Вейра, встретить противника лицом к лицу — вот поступок, достойный всадника.  
Не успели они сесть на драконов, как в воздухе над Фортом появился еще один дракон. Вынырнув из Промежутка, он громко поприветствовал дежурного собрата.  
«Голубой из Плоскогорья, — сообщил Фидрант, — у него послание от Т'кула».  
«Пусть скорее садится: я не хочу опоздать», — ответил Т'рон.  
Ожидая, пока ему вручат письмо Т'кула, он прислонился к боку своего бронзового.  
— Что там такого срочного сообщает ваш Предводитель? — небрежно спросил он у молодого посыльного, судя по всему, лишь недавно запечатлевшему дракона.  
— Думаю, что все это есть в письме, — поклонился юноша, отводя взгляд в сторону.  
— Ответ нужен? — поинтересовался Т'рон. Ему совсем не понравилось поведение посланника из Плоскогорья, но придраться было не к чему.  
— Предводитель ничего не приказывал мне.  
— Тогда можешь отправляться обратно, — разрешил Т'рон и, распечатав письмо, бегло пробежал его глазами. Дочитав до конца, он пожалел и одновременно порадовался, что отпустил посыльного: с одной стороны хотелось подробнее расспросить его, а с другой — при нем нельзя было дать волю гневу. Стычка с Киларой… отказ прислушаться к ее предупреждению о Падении. — Проклятье! — выкрикнул он, скомкав записку. — Т'кул совсем сошел с ума…  
— Дай и мне прочитать! — потребовала Мардра.  
Т'рон молча сунул ей комок бумаги, в который превратилось письмо. Нахмурившись, Мардра расправила его и стала читать.  
— Вот идиот! — констатировала она. — Надо ж было ему игнорировать предупреждение о Нитях, да еще от кого? Килара обязательно растрезвонит об этом всем, кого только увидит.  
— Бенденец… — простонал Т'рон, безотчетно сжимая рукоять кинжала. — Дать ему такой повод…  
— Может, никуда не полетим? — предложила Мардра.  
— Ну уж нет! — Т'рон горделиво вздернул голову. — Я не стану прятаться, как этот глупец Т'кул! Эту проблему нужно решить раз и навсегда.  
Он быстро поднялся на спину Фидранта, и дракон тут же взмыл в небо, чтобы еще через несколько мгновений оказаться над празднично убранным Телгар Холдом. Даже отсюда, сверху Т'рон прекрасно разглядел столпившихся во дворе людей и услышал неразличимый пока шум многих сотен голосов. Оказавшись на земле, он велел Фидранту ждать его и направился к воротам холда.  
Едва заметив Т'рона, холдеры почтительно расступились, освобождая ему путь, но Предводитель Форта успел сделать лишь несколько шагов, как все драконы затрубили в едином порыве.  
«Нити на юго-востоке Айгена», — сообщили они, и тут же праздничный гул сменился свистом крыльев, испуганными воплями женщин и проклятиями мужчин.  
Теперь Т'рону приходилось прикладывать гораздо больше усилий, чтобы добраться до своей цели. Стоило ему подойти ближе, как он услышал голос ненавистного бенденца.  
— Бенден будет сражаться с Нитями в Айгене…  
— А что с Истой? Остров тоже в опасности? — Кажется, это спросил правитель Исты.  
— Мы пойдем и проверим. — Спокойный, уверенный голос Д'рама.  
Кровь ударила Т'рону в голову, и он выступил вперед, уже не думая о последствиях.  
— С каких это пор дела Айгена и Исты стали касаться Бенден-Вейра? Ты лезешь в дела, которые тебя не касаются!  
Ф'лар что-то возразил, но Т'рон уже толком не слушал: мир вокруг перестал существовать, остались только двое — он и бенденец. Но двое — это слишком много, первым может быть только один.  
— …Нити падают, всадник!  
Последняя фраза Ф'лара резкой пощечиной достигла сознания Т'рона.  
— Значит, Нити падают, да? И благородный вождь Бендена опять всех спасет? Даже тех, кто не просит его об этом? — он расхохотался. — Вот чудеса…  
— Хватит! — Д'рам как всегда попытался примирить всех и вся, поэтому вышел вперед и положил руку на плечо Т'рона.  
— Уйди! — тот оттолкнул его, снова приближаясь к Ф'лару. — Я сыт Бенденом по горло! Нотациями Бендена! Благородством Бендена! Помощью Бендена! И вождем Бендена тоже…  
Вне себя от гнева, Т'рон выхватил кинжал и метнулся к Ф'лару. Толпа отхлынула назад и замерла, оставляя Предводителей решать свой спор с помощью оружия.  
Т'рон двигался как можно быстрее, то и дело меняя тактику, чтобы запутать Ф'лара. Быстрая победа — вот, что ему нужно. Если поединок затянется, у бенденца будет больше шансов одержать победу, ведь он моложе, а следовательно — выносливее.  
Между делом противники успевали обмениваться не только выпадами, но и колкими репликами. Хлесткие слова бенденца ранили Т'рона больнее клинка.  
— Слишком много пил, Т'рон, или начинает сказываться легкая жизнь? А может быть, возраст? Ведь к твоим сорока пяти оборотам нужно добавить еще четыре сотни. Кажется, ты уже не способен двигаться побыстрее…  
Гнев придал Т'рону сил: он бросился вперед, намереваясь убить Ф'лара, чтобы он только замолчал и больше не смел произносить слова, порочащие Форт и его Предводителя. Удар! Кровь из задетой шеи горячей струйкой потекла за воротник, но Т'рон и не думал сдаваться. Изо всех сил он ударил бенденца кулаком в живот и тут же попытался добить его кинжалом. Выпад, казалось, удался, но Ф'лар каким-то чудом увернулся, а в следующее мгновение Т'рон ощутил резкую боль в подреберье. Он сделал шаг, потом другой, но сил на продолжение боя уже не было: Т'рон рухнул на колени, а затем тяжелым мешком осел на каменные плиты двора.  
Ф'лар перевел дух, а затем склонился над поверженным противником, стаскивая с него полетную куртку. Опоздавшая к началу боя Мардра выбежала из толпы и, вцепившись в локоть Ф'лара, попыталась оттащить его от Т'рона.  
— Ты убил его! Чего ты хочешь еще? Оставь его в покое! — Ее лицо исказила ярость, так похожая на ту, что увлекла в схватку Т'рона.  
Ф'лар удивленно взглянул на нее.  
— Т'рон жив. Ведь Фидрант не ушел в Промежуток. Эй, кто-нибудь, позовите целителя! Да поскорее!  
Повозившись, он все же снял с Т'рона полетное одеяние. Надев его на себя, он с вызовом взглянул на примолкших людей.  
— Ну? Теперь вы готовы поддерживать Бенден? — воскликнул он.  
Мгновение было тихо, а потом толпа взорвалась восторженными криками поддержки. Мастера, лорды — все стремились засвидетельствовать свое почтение.  
— Иста с тобой, Ф'лар! — первым из Предводителей выкрикнул Д'рам.  
— И Айген!  
— Южный! Южный тоже!  
Трубный крик драконов огласил общий сбор.  
Прежде чем сесть на своего дракона, Ф'лар вспомнил о Мардре, которая одна из всех присутствующих сохраняла горделивое молчание.  
— Каждый всадник Форт Вейра, который не захочет последовать примеру Бендена, будет изгнан в Южный. Нити редко падают на Южный материк, так что изгнанники смогут жить там в покое. А их равнодушие к судьбе Перна не будет представлять опасности для остальных.  
Мардра попыталась что-то возразить, но увидела только спину Ф'лара, спешащего вместе со всеми всадниками отбивать неожиданную атаку Нитей на Айген. Лишившись противника, она перевела взгляд на оставшуюся Лессу.  
— Никогда прежде на Перне не происходило ничего подобного, — с апломбом заявила она. — Ни ты, ни Ф'лар и никто другой не вправе изгонять целый Вейр.  
— А ты уверена, что это будет целый Вейр? — усмехнулась Лесса, намеренно выделив «целый». — Но в одном я с тобой все же соглашусь: такого никогда не происходило на Перне, никогда всадники не пренебрегали своим долгом.  
— Это мы еще посмотрим! — высокомерно фыркнула Мардра. Убедившись, что раненым Т'роном занялись целители, она поспешила вернуться в Форт Вейр. Не могут же всадники подвести свою Госпожу!  
Надежды Мардры на то, что ей удастся спокойно поговорить с обитателями Форт Вейра, оказались разрушенными: буквально через несколько мгновений после того, как Лоранта спустилась во двор Вейра, в небе появились еще две королевы, принесшие на себе не только Лессу с Киларой, но также Робинтона с Фандарелом и Грожа в компании нескольких лордов.  
«Лоранта, пусть все всадники выйдут во двор», — приказала Мардра.  
Очевидно, что до всадников Форта уже дошли кое-какие слухи, потому что собрались они едва ли не так же быстро, как на Падение. Довольная этим единством, Мардра кивнула.  
— Всадники! — хорошо поставленным голосом провозгласила она. — Сегодня, во время празднества в Телгар Холде произошло неслыханное: Ф'лар Бенденский ранил вашего Предводителя, а теперь хочет, чтобы вы все отправились в изгнание на Южный материк. Разве можно смириться с таким беззаконием?  
— Ах ты, гадина! — возмутилась Килара. — Ты лжешь при свидетелях! Мы все были при этом, и все было не так! — растолкав стоящих перед ней, она бросилась вперед с явным намерением вцепиться Мардре в волосы.  
— Сама гадина! Думаешь, я не знаю, как ты подставила Т'кула? — потеряв всегдашнее самообладание, взвизгнула Мардра. — Только посмей ко мне подойти, я тебе…  
— Спокойнее, дамы, — вмешался в их спор Робинтон. Он, как главный арфист, повидал немало женских склок, а потому не хотел, чтобы всадницы королев вцепились друг в друга, словно торговки на ярмарке. — Вы роняете свое достоинство.  
Дернувшись, словно от пощечины, Мардра замолчала и снова обратила внимание на всадников. К ее удивлению, в толпе не было слышно криков возмущения коварством Бендена или слов поддержки своей Госпоже.  
— Что же вы? — провозгласила она.  
Молчание стало уж совсем невыносимым, когда из толпы всадников вышел Б'рис. Когда-то восторженный и нетерпеливый, с оборотами зеленый всадник приобрел несколько шрамов от ожогов Нитей и умение выражать мнение свое и других.  
— Прошу прощения, Мардра, — осторожно проговорил он, поприветствовав всех прибывших, — но наши драконы уже передали нам обо всем, что произошло между Т'роном и Ф'ларом. Не бенденец первым вытащил кинжал, и не он пытался закрыть глаза на то, что в Плоскогорье творится неладное. Ф'лар сказал, что изгнаны будут только те, кто не хочет последовать за Бенденом. Мы — хотим.  
— Вы? — недоверчиво спросила Мардра. — Ты всего лишь зеленый всадник, как ты можешь говорить от лица всего Вейра?  
Б'рис усмехнулся.  
— Я уже давно не обижаюсь, когда Предводители упрекают меня цветом моего дракона. Если обращенное против тебя слово произнесет кто-то из бронзовых, ты скажешь, что он хочет получить власть, а я… Я всего лишь говорю от лица тех, кто хочет быть достойным имени всадника. Спроси, может кто-то согласится с тобой и Т'роном…  
— Итак? — Мардра требовательно обвела взглядом тех, кого прежде считала своими безоговорочными сторонниками. Как ловко бенденец умудрился провернуть дело! Мирная жизнь в изгнании или полная опасностей судьба всадника: выбор предстоит не из легких.  
Медленно, поминутно останавливаясь и оглядываясь к ней подошли Б'най и Т'реб, за ними — еще несколько человек, потом еще… Увидев, сколько человек осталось по другую сторону, Мардра опустила голову.  
— В Южный, — тихо сказала она. — Соберите свои вещи, мы переселяемся. Лесса, надеюсь, ты позаботишься о том, чтобы Т'рон смог добраться до Южного.  
— Это я могу тебе обещать, — кивнула Лесса, до того сохранявшая молчание. — Т'рона доставят в Южный Вейр.  
Прислуга быстро собрала и упаковала вещи Мардры и Т'рона. Сама Мардра могла лишь безучастно наблюдать за сборами: слишком много моральных сил отнял у нее этот еще не завершившийся день.  
Лишь только все было готово, нагруженные драконы поднялись в воздух, совсем как четыреста семь оборотов назад, когда пять Вейров по призыву Лессы отправились сквозь время.

 **Телгар Вейр**  
Поднявшись, Р'март поморщился от боли в потревоженной неловким движением ноге, но обратно в постель не лег. Она уже изрядно обрыдла ему за последние две семидневки, после того злополучного Падения в Верхнем Кроме. Кто бы мог подумать, что график выпадения Нитей изменится настолько, что Вейр не успеет защитить зеленеющие поля, а он, Предводитель, не сообразит привести всадников в нужный час.  
Наверное, именно поэтому Р’март воспринял свои раны, как должное: не сумел выполнить свой долг — вот тебе расплата. Эта мысль первой пришла ему в голову, когда он очнулся после тяжелого сна, вызванного передозировкой феллиса. Над ним хлопотала Беделла, причитая о том, как же она сожалеет, что из-за ее оплошности Р'марту стало еще хуже. Глядя на нее снизу вверх, он не мог не сравнивать Беделлу с Хенной.  
«Хенна точно знала бы, что делать… Она не стала бы так глупо верещать, даже совершив шибку… Извинилась бы просто, и все… А еще рядом был бы сын…»  
Последняя мысль особенно больно задевала Р'марта. Семь оборотов назад, почти сразу после переселения, он, сам не зная зачем, наведался в заветный холд. Его встретил крепкий мужчина — отец семейства, само же семейство с безопасного расстояния удивленно наблюдало за навестившими их всадником и драконом. Куча детей и жена: смуглая и темноволосая, она совсем не походила на Хенну.  
Возгласы Беделлы мешали сосредоточиться и мешали заснуть. Наверное, раздражение так явно выразилось на лице Р'марта, что специально присланный целитель поспешил вывести Беделлу прочь.  
Вернувшись, он внимательно обследовал раны Предводителя, напоил его горьковатым настоем, от которого почти сразу перестала кружиться голова. А вот засевшая в ней мысль о расплате осталась и благополучно дожила до сегодняшнего дня.  
В принципе, он мог не покидать свой вейр: М'рек, его помощник неплохо справлялся с обязанностями Предводителя, тем более что ему помогали люди, присланные Ф'ларом, Д'рамом и Г'неришем. Но разве можно валяться в постели, когда вот-вот наступит Рождение?  
Умывшись и надев праздничное одеяние, Р'март позвал своего дракона.  
«Брант, спусти меня вниз, на площадку Рождений. Только не надо никого предупреждать». — Чрезмерная опека со стороны Беделлы и целителей ему уже надоела.  
Бронзовый не возражал.  
«Только возьми с собой ту палку, что дали тебе для опоры, — напомнил он. — Когда болит лапа, это плохо».  
«У меня не лапа, а нога, — улыбнулся Р'март, но трость взял, иначе не избежать держания под руку, чего уж совсем бы не хотелось.  
Брант доставил его к самому входу на площадку Рождений, где уже собирались гости. Всадники радостными криками встретили появление Предводителя, а сам Р'март поспешил занять место в своей ложе. Присев, он с облегчением выдохнул: после долгой паузы нагрузка оказалась слишком серьезной, пульсирующая боль пронзила ногу и эхом отозвалась в уже зажившем плече. Немного придя в себя, Р'март огляделся по сторонам: не заметил ли кто его слабости.  
— Ну и зачем ты встал? — со вздохом спросила Беделла, сев рядом с ним. — Еще и трех семидневок не прошло, как ты получил свои раны, они еще не зажили. Надо беречь себя.  
— И пропустить церемонию Рождения? — усмехнулся Р'март, довольный тем, что ему удалось провести Беделлу. — Да еще ту, где в кои-то веки есть королевское яйцо?  
— Да, королевское… — та расплылась в счастливой улыбке. — Славный был полет.  
— Ты права. — Здесь, в привычной радостно-возбужденной атмосфере, наполненной приветственным гудением драконов, Р'март впервые за долгое время забыл про свои мрачные мысли. Он накрыл руку Беделлы своей и легонько погладил ее запястье: несмотря ни на что они вместе.  
В центр площадки Рождений вывели кандидатов. Три десятка юношей, и пять девушек чуть в стороне, ближе к королевскому яйцу. Из-за своего ранения Р'март не занимался Поиском, поэтому принялся с интересом разглядывать претендентов, пытаясь угадать, кто из них сможет запечатлеть дракона, а кто — уйдет ни с чем. Взволнованные, нервно переминающиеся на горячем песке… Р'март удовлетворенно кивнул: так и должно быть.  
Одновременно разлетелась скорлупа сразу нескольких яиц, так что никто толком не понял, какой из драконов вылупился первым. Два бронзовых и три коричневых — отличный вариант для разгара Прохождения.  
Когда треснула скорлупа королевского яйца, Беделла затаила дыхание: для нее выбор золотой означал многое. Если всадницы королев не ладят друг с другом, ни к чему хорошему это не приведет.  
— У тебя есть какие-то предпочтения? — спросил Р'март. — Ты ведь наверняка успела познакомиться с кандидатками.  
— Ее зовут Хенна, — кивнула Беделла, — видишь девушку там, справа? Невысокая такая, с рыжеватыми волосами?  
— Хенна?  
Потрясенный Р'март встал и, опершись руками о заграждение их ложи, попытался разглядеть лицо рыжеволосой претендентки. В голове разом зашумело, словно после изрядной порции вина, и, должно быть, именно поэтому рассмотреть ничего толком не получалось.  
— Ну да, — кивнула Беделла. — Что тут особенного?  
— Имя красивое… — Р'март рухнул обратно на скамью. Ему казалось, что вся его жизнь сосредоточилась на юной золотой королеве, самым внимательным образом изучающей пятерых кандидаток.  
— Подумаешь, имя… — Беделла пожала плечами. — Девчонка толковая, хозяйственная, и с характером. Было бы неплохо…  
Ее слова совпали с радостными криками всех присутствующих, когда маленькая золотая сделала свой выбор в пользу рыжеволосой кандидатки. Беделла захлопала в ладоши, словно радующийся сладости ребенок.  
— Пожалуй, я пойду, — проговорил Р'март, — а то пока я доковыляю, пир в честь Рождения уже закончится.  
Сейчас ему больше всего хотелось подойти к только что сложившейся золотой паре, чтобы познакомиться с той, что носит дорогое ему имя.  
— Тебя проводить? — испугалась Беделла. — Может быть, позовешь Бранта и поднимешься в свой вейр? Целитель говорил, что тебе нельзя напрягаться…  
— Нет. Пожалуйста, не нужно меня опекать. Я все-таки Предводитель этого Вейра.  
— Хорошо, как скажешь.  
Беделла взглянула наверх, где на галерее ярусом выше сидел целитель Р'марта. Тот понятливо кивнул и тоже поспешил к выходу, чтобы на пиру приглядывать за еще не оправившимся от раны Предводителем.  
Возможно, М'реку, его помощнику, не хватало таланта принимать решения, но как организатору ему не было равных: юные всадники и их драконы заняли отведенные им казармы, гостей своевременно проводили в празднично убранную Главную пещеру, а подаваемые на приеме блюда были выше всяких похвал.  
Поковырявшись для приличия в своей тарелке, Р'март дождался появления тех, кто только что запечатлел дракона. Как всегда их можно было узнать по глуповато-счастливой улыбке и уставшему виду. Юная Хенна была среди них, такая же уставшая и счастливая.  
Заметив прихрамывающего, опирающегося на трость Предводителя, молодежь почтительно затихла, кто-то даже вскочил со своего места, предлагая Р'марту присесть. Благодарно кивнув, он воспользовался приглашением.  
— Рад, что у вас получилось, — сказал он, обращаясь сразу ко всем. — Но вам предстоит еще немало потрудиться, прежде чем вы подниметесь в небо на своем драконе.  
— Угу, мы это уже поняли, — проворчал один из юношей, самый молодой по виду. — Это ж надо столько слопать!  
Р'март рассмеялся: к каждому выводку обязательно находился кто-то, способный ворчать по поводу и без повода.  
— А что скажет золотая всадница? — обратился он к Хенне, сидевшей через человека от него.  
Она подняла на него серьезный взгляд.  
— Всадником быть тяжело, но почетно. Весь Перн знает, как вы прошли сквозь четыреста оборотов, чтобы помочь нам.  
— Было такое дело, — кивнул Р'март. Он почти успокоился: кроме цвета волос эта Хенна мало напоминала ту, что он оставил в прежнем времени. — Но сейчас важнее другое: вам всем нужно набраться опыта.  
— Да, Предводитель. — Хенна склонила голову, и от этого из-за выреза ее туники выскользнул кулон в виде оплетенной серебряной паутинкой черной агатовой капли.  
— Ээээ… — протянул пораженный Р'март. Этот кулон сделал по его заказу серебряных дел мастер более четырехсот оборотов назад. Понимая, что выглядит сейчас донельзя глупо, он постарался взять себя в руки. — Интересная вещица.  
— Что такое? — Проследив направление его взгляда, Хенна покраснела. — Наша семейная ценность, я получила ее от своей бабушки, а она — от своей… — Она убрала кулон обратно под тунику.  
— Очень красиво, — кивнул Р'март.  
Пульсирующая боль в ноге, на которую он до того старался не обращать внимания, переместилась в виски и затылок. Должно быть, он так изменился в лице, что молодежь испуганно загалдела, призывая кого-нибудь на помощь Предводителю. Тут же рядом оказался целитель: выплеснув вино из стоящего на столе бокала, он влил туда лекарство из висевшей у него на поясе фляги и почти заставил Р'марта выпить все до дна.  
— Я в порядке, — слабо отмахнулся тот от желающих помочь. Неужели у этой Хенны все же есть общее с той, оставшейся в далеком прошлом? Но за прошедшие четыреста оборотов кулон мог быть много раз подарен или продан, и сам по себе ничего не доказывал, как не доказывало и подмеченное им смутное сходство двух небезразличных ему женщин.  
— Я так и не спросил, откуда родом новая золотая всадница? — поинтересовался он, когда боль немного затихла. — И кто привез ее в Вейр?  
— Я из Телгара, — ответила Хенна. — Правда, наш холд такой маленький, что у него и названия-то нет. Зигит М'река случайно нашел меня, когда я собирала куманику у ручья.  
— Что ж, Госпожа, — Р'март осторожно встал и поклонился Хенне, — как бы то ни было, теперь вы принадлежите Вейру.  
Круг замкнулся. Как бы та, прежняя Хенна не возражала против переселения в Вейр, ее далекая праправнучка все же заняла там подобающее место. «Не только ее, но, возможно, и моя», — поправил себя Р'март. Семь оборотов назад, во время своего мимолетного визита в заветный холд, он не обратил внимания на детей, а зря.  
Поднявшись к себе, он с удивлением обнаружил, что чувство вины, терзавшее его с самого момента переселения и усугубившееся после ранения, исчезло, оставив вместо себя лишь легкую грусть и надежду на будущее.

 **Южный Вейр**  
Т'рон был занят невеселыми подсчетами: в тот оборот, когда бенденец одолел его в схватке, а потом сослал в эту проклятую глушь, вместе с ним и Т'кулом ушли двести сорок восемь всадников. Неплохое число: в маленькой островной Исте даже в самые лучшие времена драконов было меньше. Сам Т'рон из-за ранения не мог командовать переселением, поэтому эту роль взяли на себя Т'кул и Мардра. Кто бы мог подумать, что среди этих двухсот сорока восьми человек найдутся те, кто струсят и покорно поползут клянчить у Бендена прощение?  
Семнадцать боевых товарищей вернулись на север. Глянув на эту цифру в своих записях, Т'рон поморщился: слишком много. Хотя кое-кто оказался там не без помощи самого Т'рона: нужно же знать, что именно происходит на Северном континенте. Несколько проникновенных бесед, парочка обещаний — и вдохновленный всадник готов служить своему Предводителю в качестве шпиона.  
Дальше цифры были еще менее радостными. В первый же оборот старость и болезни унесли сорок драконов; почти столько же отправились в Промежуток за следующий оборот. Итого — Вейр опустел больше чем на треть по сравнению со своей первоначальной численностью. Если так будет продолжаться и дальше, то Бендену и тем, кто остался на севере не придется сильно беспокоиться.  
Это осознание собственного бессилия больше всего раздражало Т'рона. Впрочем, он должен был признать, что раздражало его абсолютно все: вечная жара, пикировки Мардры и Мерики, Т'кул, старательно напивающийся вином, скучающие всадники, а больше всего - сыплющиеся с неба Нити, которые вовсе не нужно было уничтожать, потому что они не причиняли никакого вреда, разве только кто из людей случайно зазевается на открытом месте. Впрочем, таких бестолочей не стоило и спасать, все равно от них не было никакого толка.  
Некоторое оживление в жизнь изгнанников вносила торговля, которую они вели с лордом Мероном Наболским. Этот пройдоха как-то умудрился вступить в контакт с Т'кулом (последний даже спьяну не рассказывал о том, как это произошло), и теперь на юг шли ткани, деликатесы, вина, все нужное всадникам. Взамен Мерон требовал яйца файров, которые в великом множестве водились на морском побережье.  
Сам Т'рон привык действовать совсем иначе: прихватив пару-тройку верных друзей, он наведывался на север и брал то, что хотел. Это могли быть молодые девушки, огненный камень, железо, самоцветы… В конце концов, всадники столько оборотов защищали холдеров, что те изрядно им задолжали. А еще в этих полетах на север был вызов бенденцу и всем, кто отвернулся от древних традиций, вызов, который доставлял Т'рону едва ли не большее удовлетворение, чем все остальное.  
Впрочем, был один удручающий факт, о котором сам Т'рон до поры до времени старался не думать: уж слишком жуткой была перспектива. За три оборота золотые королевы Мардры и Мерики ни разу не поднимались в брачный полет. И если поначалу это можно было объяснить сменой климата, то теперь винить можно было только возраст королев. Ну, а то, что Вейр не способен выжить без молодой, полной сил золотой королевы, знали все.  
Позади шумно хлопнула дверь. От неожиданности Т'рон вздрогнул и, оглянувшись, досадливо поморщился: пришел Т'кул со своим коричневым прихвостнем.  
— …еще несколько свежих кладок файров, — закончил В'рей начатую фразу. — Яйца еще мягкие, я не стал брать их. Через семидневку будут в товарном виде.  
— Золотые или зеленые? — деловито спросил Т'кул. Он не сразу заметил Т'рона, а потому говорил вполне свободно.  
— Три кладки зеленых и одна — золотой.  
— Отлично! — просиял Т'кул. — Мерон заплатит по полной! А то он в последнее время стал слишком нахальным… О, добрый день, Т'рон.  
Заметив Сопредводителя, он скорчил постную физиономию и кивком головы отпустил В'рея, чтобы тот не мешал их разговору. Впрочем, коричневый всадник и сам не стремился остаться, предпочитая иметь дело только с Т'кулом.  
— И не надоело тебе? — проворчал Т'рон, напрочь проигнорировав приветствие. — Возишься с этими файрами, словно мальчишка…  
— Благодаря моей, как ты выразился, «возне», у нас есть вино, вкусная еда и хорошая одежда, — проворчал Т'кул. Его хорошее настроение исчезло, словно Нить в пламени дракона. — Здешние холдеры не очень-то стремятся достойно обеспечивать Вейр.  
— Тебе лишь бы выпить… — мрачно бросил Т'рон. — Нет, чтобы подумать о том, что делать дальше!  
— Если я буду все время думать о том, что будет дальше, я сойду с ума, — Т'кул с размаху плюхнулся в кресло и отшвырнул мешавшую ему скамеечку для ног. Найдя на столе кувшин с вином, он налил себе полный бокал и в три глотка опустошил его.  
— Предлагаешь мне сходить с ума в одиночестве? — Т'рону захотелось наброситься на собеседника, совсем как тогда на бенденца, но фантомная боль в подреберье, там, где когда-то побывал кинжал Ф'лара, заставила его сдержать свой порыв. — Это ведь из-за тебя мы оказались здесь.  
— Разве это я хотел прирезать бенденца на глазах толпы? — парировал Т'кул.  
— Если бы не твоя выходка с Падением, ничего бы не было…  
Начался обычный в последние обороты спор, в котором каждый из оппонентов заранее знал аргументы другого, но не мог придумать ничего нового. Заглянувшая в открытое окно Мардра покачала головой и тихо отошла в сторону: ее вмешательство было бы лишним.  
***  
— Иди за мной, только тихо.  
Мардра неслышно подошла к лежащей в гамаке Мерике и осторожно дотронулась до ее руки.  
— Что случилось? — вскинулась та.  
— Иди за мной. И помолчи, пожалуйста.  
Немного попетляв среди высоких плодовых деревьев, Мардра провела Мерику к небольшой поляне, скрытой в тени раскидистых кустов. Оглянувшись, она приложила палец к губам, и поманив за собой, скрылась в зарослях. Солнце пекло так сильно, что Мерике не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как последовать примеру Мардры.  
Под плотным куполом ветвей оказался довольно просторный коридор, которым обе женщины подошли к самому краю поляны.  
— …у нас нет другого выхода, — прозвучал голос Т'кула. — Если мы хотим сохранить свой Вейр, свой уклад жизни, нам нужна молодая королева.  
— Наконец-то у нас нет повода для разногласий. — Это произнес уже Т'рон. По его интонациям можно было понять, что Предводитель немало удивлен словами товарища. — Теперь, спустя шесть оборотов после нашего изгнания, у нас нет другого выхода, кроме как…  
— Заберем яйцо в каком-нибудь другом Вейре, и вся недолга! — хохотнул Т'кул. — Благо, что Лесса научила нас перемещаться во времени.  
— И у кого Предводители думают выкрасть яйцо? — Это спросил уже В'рей. По всему было слышно, что у него есть свои соображения на этот счет, но он не желает раньше времени высказывать их.  
— Какая разница! — продолжил веселиться Т'кул. — Я уже заранее представляю физиономию, которую состроит бенденец, когда узнает, что у нас есть молодая королева…  
— Бенден! Только Бенден! — проговорил Т'рон. — Хочу, чтобы они мучились так же, как и мы здесь.  
— Да! — Судя по звукам, Т'кул бурно аплодировал Сопредводителю. — Т'рон, ради этого я готов лично проникнуть к ним и утащить яйцо из-под носа у Ф'лара…  
— Но мы гораздо лучше знаем Плоскогорье, — сомневающимся тоном заметил В'рей, — а твои люди, Т'рон, знают Форт Вейр. Было бы разумнее забрать королевское яйцо оттуда. Тем более, что в Плоскогорье сейчас сидит Т'бор: его королевы столь же велики, как и у Ф'лара Бенденского.  
— К Нитям Т'бора и остальных! — прорычал Т'рон. — Меня устроит только Бенден. За то, что они сделали со мной… со всеми нами…  
— В Бендене, насколько мне известно, пока нет кладки, — осторожно продолжил В'рей, — А когда она будет, не факт, что там окажется королевское яйцо.  
— Значит, будем ждать до тех пор, пока оно там не окажется! — В голосе Т'рона прозвучало ничем неприкрытое раздражение.  
— Даже если ваш план увенчается успехом, боюсь, что к тому времени, как королева поднимется в брачный полет, ни один из ваших бронзовых не сможет догнать ее, — предупредил Предводителей В'рей. — Не лучше ли отправиться в Плоскогорье?  
— Нет, не лучше!  
Судя по звукам, на поляне началась стычка. Мардра едва ли не силой утащила прочь Мерику, уже собиравшуюся выбраться из зарослей и присоединиться к обсуждению перспектив Вейра.  
— Ты в своем уме? — сердито прошипела Мерика, когда их уже нельзя было услышать с поляны, где проходил Совет. — Зачем ты тогда привела меня туда?  
— Чтобы и ты знала, — спокойно ответила Мардра. — Я уже давно подозревала, что Предводители задумываются о чем-то таком…  
— И что нам делать?  
— Ничего, — Мардра пожала плечами. — Я не могу заставить Лоранту подняться в брачный полет, и ты не можешь сделать то же со своей королевой. Значит, нам остается…  
— Смириться? — фыркнула Мерика.  
— Попробовать найти другой выход. Я ни за что на свете не уступлю первенство какой-нибудь ушлой девице, что спит и видит, как стать Госпожой Вейра.  
— Какой же тут может быть выход?  
— Если бы я знала… — Мардра устало развела руками. — Попробуй поговорить с В'реем, он хорошо соображает. Может, придумаете что, после секса.  
— Да что ты такое говоришь? — вскинулась было Мерика, но тут же рассмеялась, признавая поражение. — Ладно, посмотрим, может, и в самом деле что-нибудь дельное посоветует.

Этой ночью В'рей был не похож сам на себя. Рассеянный, но агрессивный, он грубо взял Мерику, словно хотел отыграться на ней за неудачу на Совете. Впрочем, ей это пришлось по вкусу, приблизив ощущения к давно уже не испытываемому чувству брачного полета.  
— Так что вы решили там, на поляне? — спросила Мерика, когда В'рей расслабился и привычно положил голову ей на плечо. — Предводители настояли на своем?  
— Так ты все знаешь? — вяло усмехнулся В'рей. — А Мардра?  
— Она тоже.  
— Мне следовало догадаться сразу: ты не ворчала, как обычно, и не оглядывалась на Т'кула, когда он прошел мимо. — Пожав плечами В'рей снова устроился на плече Мерики.  
— Так что вы решили? — повторила она.  
— Бронзовые все же хотят выкрасть королевское яйцо в Бендене. Идиоты…  
— А что будешь делать ты?  
— Помогать не буду, если ты об этом, — скривился В'рей, — но и мешать тоже.  
— Почему? Тебе же тоже не нравятся их планы.  
— Потому что абсолютно уверен в том, что ничего у них не выйдет. Это же Бенден. Если бы они согласились на Плоскогорье или даже Форт, я бы непременно поучаствовал. Так что вы с Мардрой можете не беспокоиться: никто не покусится на вашу власть.  
— Мне бы твою уверенность, — поджала губы Мерика, но расспросы прекратила.  
Утром следующего дня она рассказала обо всем Мардре.  
— Боюсь, как бы из их плана не вышло ничего худого, — вздохнула та, — хотя хуже нашего изгнания, вроде и быть ничего не может. Мне было бы спокойнее, если бы не Лесса.  
— При чем тут она? — недоуменно нахмурилась Мерика, пытаясь понять ход рассуждений собеседницы.  
— При том, что она, как и я, из Руата, а мы таких вещей не прощаем, — не без гордости за свой род заявила Мардра. Она поспешила к своей королеве, оставив Мерику в одиночестве размышлять об особенностях характера руатанских лордов.  
***  
Всю зиму над Южным висел дух ожидания. Необычно веселые бронзовые всадники буквально оживили остальных обитателей Вейра.  
— Есть! — Т'кул буквально ввалился в вейр Т'рона. — В бенденской кладке есть королевское яйцо!  
— Я знаю, — усмехнулся тот.  
— Но откуда? Ты весь день не выходил наружу, — нахмурился Т'кул.  
— Не только у тебя есть осведомители на севере, — Т'рон не стал раскрывать все свои карты, ограничившись лишь указанием направления. — А еще у меня есть кое-что другое… — Он достал из шкафа подробный план Бенден-Вейра и, осторожно расправив, разложил на столешнице. — Вот, смотри.  
Т'кул не стал расспрашивать о происхождении плана. Вместо этого он впился взглядом в изображение бенденской площадки Рождений.  
— Отлично! — порадовался он. — У нас будет время изучить ее, пока скорлупа королевского яйца затвердеет, чтобы его можно было перевозить.  
— Пара семидневок, не больше, — определил временные границы подготовки Т'рон. — Надо потренироваться, нашим драконам уже давненько не приходилось предпринимать ничего подобного.  
Совместным приказом обоих Предводителей всем холдерам было запрещено даже приближаться к Вейру. Всем, вольно или невольно нарушившим запрет, всадники угрожали суровым наказанием. Т'рон, утративший свое мрачное настроение, с интересом понаблюдал за тем, как изменилось лицо владетеля Южного холда, когда тому объявили волю Предводителей. Он даже не пытался скрыть свою радость.  
— Полагаю, этого вам будет достаточно, — сухо заявил Т'рон, подавив желание от души врезать этому нахалу Торику. — Больше предупреждений не будет! — он многозначительно потрепал по лапе своего Фидранта.  
— Как скажет Предводитель, — столь же сухо отозвался Торик и откланялся прочь.  
Следующие три семидневки всадники Южного тренировались так, словно готовились к первому в своей жизни Падению. Т'рон с Т'кулом безоговорочно отсекли тех, чьи драконы были слишком стары или неповоротливы, а потом гоняли оставшихся до седьмого пота. Лишь укоризненно-безмолвный В'рей не участвовал в общем движении, предпочитая наблюдать за тренировочным процессом издали.  
В итоге выбор Предводителей пал на трех бронзовых всадников, чьи драконы показали свое умение легко и быстро ориентироваться в замкнутых пространствах. Ни Т'рон, ни Т'кул в Бенден не собирались: их там слишком хорошо знали.  
— Мы встретим вас возле кратера, там, где будет построен Вейр. Не забудьте про время, — Т'рон в последний раз напутствовал товарищей. — Мы поможем вам устроить яйцо и тут же вернемся назад.  
Пять драконов взлетели одновременно и исчезли в межвременном Промежутке.  
Оказавшись на месте, Т'рон первым делом проверил песок, который они завезли с побережья для рождения молодой королевы. Песок хорошо прогрелся на солнце и был полностью готов принять королевское яйцо. «Только бы у них получилось! — мысленно взмолился Т'рон. — Это наш последний шанс…»  
Три семидневки всадники тренировались в межвременных прыжках, пол-оборота он продумывал этот план, и больше семи оборотов прошло с тех пор, как бенденец изгнал их с севера. Слишком мало — и слишком много.  
— Т'рон, смотри… — от собственных мыслей его отвлек хриплый шепот Т'кула. — Они сделали это…  
Всадники, отправленные в Бенден, вернулись и принесли с собой то, ради чего стоило жить и бороться: королевское яйцо, сиявшее под солнечными лучами ровным золотистым цветом.  
— Девочка, моя самая лучшая девочка… — Т'рон погладил яйцо, пальцами ощущая его живое тепло. — Стерегите, как зеницу ока! — приказал он, тщательно устроив яйцо в песке.  
Возвращаться в Вейр не хотелось, но важнее его желания была необходимость утаить с таким трудом обретенное яйцо. С видимой неохотой оба Предводителя вернулись в свое время.  
В небе появился огромный бронзовый дракон.  
«Мнемент, он один, без Ф'лара», — передал Фидрант.  
«Пусть полетает», — ответил Т'рон. На месте бенденца он поступил бы так же. Интересно, ожидать в гости самого Ф'лара или все же обойдется? При всем желании отомстить бенденцу, он не хотел видеть его до тех пор, пока не родится молодая королева. 

Почти десять дней Т'рон пребывал в прекрасном настроении, ровно до тех пор, пока ему не сообщили о том, что с таким трудом найденное и почти готовое к Рождению яйцо исчезло.  
— Что? — не поверив своим ушам, Т'рон вскочил на ноги. — Как вы допустили?  
Он замахнулся на принесшего недобрую весть, но резкая боль в груди помешала нанести удар. Покачнувшись, он шагнул назад и рухнул в первое подвернувшееся кресло. Прибежавшая на зов Мардра обнаружила его бессмысленно уставившимся в стену.  
— А все было так хорошо… — время от времени повторял Т'рон, не ощущая катящейся по щеке слезы. — Все было так хорошо…

 **Вейр Иста**  
Падение завершилось. Д'рам через Тирота выслушивал доклады командиров Крыльев, когда в мыслях дракона появилась тревога.  
«Мирата говорит, что Фанна без сознания и не слышит ее», — сообщил он.  
«Они ранены?» — У Д'рама мгновенно перехватило дыхание. Если бы их разговор велся не мысленно, вряд ли он смог бы произнести хоть слово.  
«Нет, Нити их не тронули, — ответил после паузы Тирот. — Мирата удивляется: все было хорошо».  
«Пусть Мирата садится на площадку перед Вейром. Скажи, мы будем там», — велел Д'рам.  
Подгоняемый двойным беспокойством, бронзовый опустился вниз, чтобы оказаться на земле до того, как там окажется Мирата. Еще не опустилась поднятая его крыльями пыль, как Д'рам выскользнул из седла и подбежал к золотой королеве. Мирата осторожно наклонила шею, позволяя Д'раму взобраться на нее.  
Увидев бледную, словно полотно, Фанну, Д'рам порадовался, что его супруга никогда не пренебрегает традициями, как некоторые из молодых всадников, бравирующие тем, что поднимаются в воздух, не пристегиваясь ремнями безопасности. В тот момент, когда Д'рам расстегивал упряжь, Фанна открыла глаза.  
— Что… случилось?  
— Пока не знаю, милая, — ответил Д'рам. — Сейчас отнесу тебя к нашему целителю, он скажет вернее.  
— Не нужно к целителю, — запротестовала Фанна. — Все хорошо, просто я сегодня не завтракала, вот голова и закружилась…  
— Возможно, — не стал спорить Д'рам, — но целителю виднее.  
Он поднял Фанну на руки, осторожно спустился на землю и едва ли не бегом отправился разыскивать целителя. Долго искать ему не пришлось: как и всегда после Падения, целитель был на площадке перед Вейром, готовый оказывать помощь раненым. Заметив встревоженного Предводителя, он поспешил к нему.  
— Госпожа ранена?  
— Нет, — с трудом перевел дыхание Д'рам. — Она потеряла сознание еще в воздухе. Сейчас уже пришла в себя.  
— Позвольте, — целитель осторожно взял Фанну за руку, нащупывая пульс.  
Боясь помешать ему, Д'рам затаил дыхание.  
— Госпоже лучше отдохнуть и поесть, — наконец решил целитель. — После этого я хотел бы провести полное обследование.  
— Со мной все хорошо, — повторила Фанна, — я не позавтракала перед вылетом на Падение, только и всего.  
— Лишним это не будет Госпожа, — строго заметил целитель. — Я проведаю вас чуть позже.  
Все так же на руках, Д'рам отнес Фанну в ее вейр и уложил в постель, тщательно укутав одеялом. Через несколько минут принесли заказанный им обед: густой мясной суп, овощное рагу и свежий горячий кла.  
Съев несколько ложек супа, Фанна откинулась на подушки. Ее щеки заметно порозовели.  
— Вот видишь, все хорошо, — улыбнулась она. — Стоило мне поесть…  
— Не очень-то ты и поела, — Д'рам озадаченно взглянул на поднос с едой: по его мнению, все осталось так же, как было. — Может, еще?  
— Я больше не хочу, — покачала головой Фанна. — Может быть, потом?  
— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Только если ты сейчас поспишь.  
Фанна охотно заснула, а Д'рам остался рядом. Невольно вспомнился вчерашний вечер: Фанна сидела рядом, рассеянно раскладывая овощи по своей тарелке. Ела? Кажется, нет. Во всяком случае, Д'рам не мог вспомнить ни одного подходящего момента. Нахмурившись, он попытался вспомнить обед. Бесполезно: обычно на такие вещи особого внимания не обращаешь. Но с целителем на этот счет обязательно нужно поговорить.  
— Госпожа давно не ест? — спросил тот, внимательно выслушав обеспокоенного Предводителя. — Не только сегодняшний завтрак?  
— Не знаю, — покачал головой Д'рам, — прежде я не задумывался.  
— Значит, — посерьезнел целитель, — к симптомам болезни мы можем добавить еще один. Я сделаю для Госпожи отвар, способствующий улучшению аппетита, а вас, Предводитель, прошу проследить за тем, чтобы она принимала его.  
Дождавшись пробуждения Фанны, он провел осмотр. Не обнаружив ничего страшного, целитель велел пить отвар и поменьше утомляться.  
— Вот видишь, — улыбнулся Д'рам, присев на постель рядом с женой. — Тебе нельзя пока летать на Падения.  
— Но как же? — запротестовала она. — Госпожа должна быть…  
— С этим прекрасно справится Козира. Ты отлично выучила ее.  
— Она, конечно, молодец, но…  
— Никаких «но», — Д'рам нежно притянул Фанну к себе. — Вот поправишься, тогда другое дело.  
***  
Прошло почти пол-оборота, но Фанне лучше не стало, напротив, появились боли, а обмороки стали чаще. Д'раму приходилось прилагать немало усилий, чтобы убедить жену съесть хоть что-нибудь. Олдайв, глава Цеха целителей, едва ли не переселился в Исту, но даже в этих условиях он не мог определить причину болезни.  
Именно поэтому Д'рам все свободное время проводил с женой, передав сыну обязанности, связанные с вылетом на Падения. Г'денед прекрасно справлялся с ними, и Д'рам потихоньку стал вводить его в курс остальных дел. Усилием воли он гнал от себя сравнения с болезнью матери.  
Тогда, перед самым переселением, он был вынужден оставить ее там, в их прежнем времени, ведь, по уверению целителей, дорога убила бы ее быстрее, чем болезнь. Если бы не Г'ланер…  
Оказавшись в новом времени, Д'рам первым делом поспешил в комнату матери. Все внутри было покрыто толстым слоем пыли, скопившейся за четыреста оборотов, но даже сквозь нее он увидел стоявшую на столе шкатулку, вырезанную из небесного дерева. Его плотная, тяжелая древесина ничуть не пострадала от прошедших оборотов.  
Д'рам откинул крышку и едва не вскрикнул от неожиданности: яркие, невыцветшие краски вышивки резко выделялись на темном фоне шкатулки. Ткань была аккуратно свернута, поэтому увидеть можно было лишь маленький фрагмент вышивки: герб Исты — темно-серый дымящийся вулкан на золотистом поле. Узнав работу матери, Д'рам шумно выдохнул и осторожно достал подарок, дошедший до него сквозь века. Под вышивкой оказалось письмо, размером всего в несколько слов, написанных неровным, сбегающим вниз почерком. «Предводитель, спасибо за три месяца счастья с ней». Подписи не было, но Д'раму показалось, что это писал Г'ланер.  
Сейчас, пятнадцать оборотов спустя он как никогда понял, что хотел сказать ему старый всадник. Неважно, что скажут другие, главное — следовать велению своего сердца. И если для этого нужно сложить с себя обязанности Предводителя, что ж, значит, так тому и быть…  
Послеобеденную тишину внезапно нарушил дружный рев драконов. Ни разу в своей жизни Д'рам не слышал ничего подобного. Это было не похоже ни на возбужденное гудение Рождения, ни на горестный стон, которым крылатые провожали уход своего сородича, ни на крик боли из-за ожогов Нитей.  
«Что произошло, Тирот?» — дернулся Д'рам.  
«У Рамоты похитили королевское яйцо!» — отозвался бронзовый. В его мыслях бушевали отголоски ярости, испытываемой бенденскими драконами.  
— Ты должен немедленно лететь в Бенден, — решительно заявила Фанна, узнавшая ту же новость от Мираты. — Не бойся, со мной ничего не случится, — добавила она, видя, как Д'рам разрывается между двумя противоположными желаниями: немедленно попасть в Бенден и остаться в Исте, рядом с ней. — Вернешься — расскажешь все в подробностях.  
— Обещаю. 

— …неизвестно, кто вернул похищенное, — Д'рам закончил рассказ о случившемся в Бендене. Чтобы не повторять несколько раз, он пригласил Г'денеда, без которого теперь не обходился ни один Совет. К тому же присутствие сына благотворно влияло на Фанну.  
— Яйцо в порядке? — негромко спросила она, чуть приподнявшись на своих подушках.  
— Мы узнаем об этом только после того, как вылупится королева, — ответил Д'рам, — но внешне оно цело. По-видимому, прошло некоторое время, прежде чем южане сообразили его вернуть.  
Фанна молча покачала головой.  
— А Лесса и Ф'лар, что решили они? — спросил Г'денед.  
— Дождаться появления королевы на свет. Если с ней будет что-то не так, то… — Д'рам передернулся, словно от холода. — Знаете, там, в Бендене, я был готов провалиться сквозь землю… Подумать только, до чего дошли те, кого прежде я называл своими друзьями! Ты слышал, как холдеры называют тех, кто родился в то время?  
— Древние, — коротко бросил Г'денед.  
— Древние, — с горечью повторил Д'рам. — Когда-то я гордился этим именем, но теперь я его ненавижу. Древние… не способные измениться, понять и простить…  
— Ты не таков, — дождавшись паузы, мягко сказала Фанна. — Р'март и Г'нериш — тоже. Ф'лар знает это и уважает тебя.  
Устав от долгой беседы, она прикрыла глаза, и это почти незаметное движение заставило Д'рама встрепенуться.  
— Прости, что нагружаю тебя ненужными проблемами. Отдыхай, я буду рядом. — Он перебрался в стоящее у изголовья кровати кресло и жестом отпустил Г'денеда.  
То ли волнения этого дня повлияли, то ли просто так совпало, но ночью Фанне стало хуже: из-за сковавшей тело боли она с трудом дышала. В какой-то момент Д'рам не услышал ее дыхания и испугался, но пронзительная тишина вокруг подсказала ему, что Фанна жива: будь иначе, ее Мирату уже оплакивали бы все драконы Вейра.  
С этого момента Д'рам уже не отходил от постели жены. Присутствие мастера Олдайва, Г'денеда, Козиры, других жителей Вейра, помогавших ему, все это словно проходило стороной, как что-то незначительное, не стоящее его внимания. Лишь однажды Д'рам улучил время, чтобы наконец совершить то, что задумал еще несколько семидневок назад: выбрался на Рождение в Бенден и объявил о том, что слагает с себя звание Предводителя Вейра Иста.  
Рассказывая об этом Фанне, он взял ее за руку и попытался поймать тень улыбки, что не раз помогала ему на протяжении долгих оборотов, пока он был Предводителем.  
— Теперь я полностью твой, — пообещал Д'рам, — до самого конца.  
Фанна умерла два дня спустя, в полдень, и тучам, набежавшим на солнце в момент ее смерти, вторил прощальный крик драконов, провожающих свою королеву, навсегда умчавшуюся в Промежуток.

 **Южный континет и Вейр Иста**  
После смерти жены на Д'рама навалилось одиночество. Казалось, весь Вейр слился в едином порыве: помочь, подсказать, утешить, но сочувствие, читающееся в глазах как всадников, так и обитателей Нижних пещер, ранило старого Предводителя больше, чем собственная тоска. Г'денед прекрасно справлялся с возложенными на него обязанностями, а Д'рам не знал, куда девать себя. В эти дни он снова и снова вспоминал Г'ланера, оставшегося в старом времени с Дариной.  
Три месяца они были вместе, а что потом? Ушел ли всадник в Промежуток вместе с телом своей любимой или остался доживать свой век в опустевшем Вейре, чтобы уйти в Промежуток много оборотов спустя? А может, он не стал оставаться там, где все напоминало о прежней жизни, и нашел себе другое место?  
Эта мысль прочно засела в голове Д'рама. Мысленно он перебрал множество мест, куда можно было отправиться им с Тиротом. Лорд Уорбрет, владетель Холда Исты предложил ему пещеру на южном берегу острова, свое гостеприимство предлагали также лорды Сэнджел и Грох. И там, и там были бы рады бывшему Предводителю, но избавить его от сочувственных взглядов лорды были не в состоянии.  
Присев на лапу своего дракона, Д'рам продолжил свои размышления. Ему вспомнился рассказ Робинтона о том, как случайный шторм унес его корабль на Южный континент. Кажется, арфист говорил о маленькой бухте, с берегами, покрытыми белым песком, маленьким пресным ручьем и огромными плодовыми деревьями.  
«Я бы мог полететь туда, — заметил Тирот. — Ориентиры очень хорошие».  
«Смог бы? — заинтересовался Д'рам. — Было бы неплохо, вот только боюсь, что сейчас там может быть многолюдно: не одному мне Робинтон рассказывал про эту бухту».  
«Как скажешь, — спокойно отозвался дракон. — Но я могу попасть не только в сейчас».  
«Ну, конечно же…»  
От волнения Д'рам заходил по своему вейру. Время! Как он мог забыть про него? Если отправиться в бухту до того, как там окажется Робинтон… Нет, еще раньше, до того как начнется Прохождение… Тогда им не придется воевать с Нитями, пусть даже на Южном для этого нет особой надобности. Могли же всадники Т'рона и Т'кула оставлять без прикрытия пусть редкие, но все же поселения. При мысли о прежних товарищах стыд снова полоснул ожогом Нити. Вот если бы можно было убедить их…  
«Хватит, — остановил себя Д'рам. — В бухту, так в бухту».  
Он быстро собрал небольшой узелок: пара запасных рубашек, одеяло, огниво. Труднее всего было прихватить из кухни котелок, да так, чтобы никто из работников не заинтересовался, а зачем бывшему Предводителю нужна такая неожиданная вещь? Во внутренний карман полетной куртки Д'рам убрал материнскую вышивку, бережно завернутую в непромокаемое полотно.  
«Готово, Тирот, можем лететь. Помнишь, как мы перемещались из своего старого времени?»  
Д'рам представил описанную Робинтоном бухточку в вечерних сумерках: солнца уже нет, а на горизонте поднимается Алая Звезда, пока что не несущая никакой угрозы. Когда холод Промежутка сменился прохладным, напоенным ароматами зелени воздухом, Д'рам понял, что его план удался. Все было в точности, как рассказывал мастер-арфист, и даже лучше. Устроившись между лап дракона, Д'рам долго смотрел в высокое небо, а потом незаметно для себя заснул.  
Дни летели незаметной чередой. Д'рам уже не пытался их считать, поглощенный кучей дел, в которых прежде не было никакой необходимости: построить хижину, где можно укрыться от дождя, отправиться на охоту или рыбалку, приготовить обед, постирать одежду… Над бухтой кружили стайки диких файров, с интересом наблюдавшие за одиноким бронзовым драконом и его человеком.  
Тем большей неожиданностью для Д'рама стало появление Ф'лара и Лессы. Бенденец спокойно соскользнул с Мнемента и непринужденно поздоровался с бывшим Предводителем Исты.  
— Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии.  
— Взаимно, — улыбнулся Д'рам. — Что-то произошло? — встревожился он.  
— Нет, — качнул головой Ф'лар. — Неужели ты считаешь, что для визита к тебе нужно, какое-то чрезвычайное событие?  
Д'рам пожал плечами: он бы не удивился, если бы все обстояло именно так.  
— Просто ты нам нужен, — продолжил Ф'лар, видя, что собеседник и не думает протестовать. — Нужен нам с Лессой, Г'денеду, всему Перну… Кстати, ты знаешь, что разыскивая тебя Г'денед обследовал Исту на много оборотов назад, еще до начала Прохождения? Он думал, его отец захочет остаться в памятном месте …  
Вопреки обыкновению, Лесса молчала, предоставляя Ф'лару возможность вести переговоры.  
— Разыскивал… — Ощутив внезапное тепло, Д'рам улыбнулся. — Наоборот, я решил отправиться в новое место.  
— Отличное место, — Ф'лар с интересом огляделся по сторонам. — Это ведь про него рассказывал Робинтон?  
— Именно так, — подтвердил Д'рам.  
— Ты не прогадал с выбором, — подтвердил Ф'лар, — но мы здесь не для того, чтобы расхваливать твой вкус. Д'рам, ты нам нужен. Прохождение в самом разгаре, и твой опыт бесценен. Да и твой Тирот, я думаю, не против еще немного повоевать с Нитями.  
Услышав громкий согласный рев всех трех драконов, всадники улыбнулись.  
Д'рам попытался найти причину для отказа, но к своему удивлению, понял, что не может сделать этого: дни, проведенные в чудесной бухте, исцелили острую боль и тоску, свалившиеся на него после смерти Фанны, оставив взамен светлую печаль и воспоминания о прожитых вместе оборотах. К тому же хотелось узнать новости: поднялась ли Кайлита в брачный полет, как проходят Падения, не было ли известий от Т'рона и Т'кула, в конце концов…  
— Вы правы, я должен вернуться, — неожиданно для себя сказал Д'рам.  
— Я надеялась, что ты так скажешь, — заговорила Лесса. Она взяла Д'рама за обе руки и крепко сжала их, выражая свою благодарность. — Спасибо!  
— Это вам спасибо, — кивнул Д'рам, ответно пожав руки Лессы. — Без вас я бы еще долго не понял, чего хочу на самом деле.  
— Тогда тебе пора собираться, — вмешался Ф'лар.  
— Это недолго. Да… — Д'рам, уже направившийся к своей хижине, остановился и взглянул на бенденских Предводителей. — А как вы меня нашли?  
— Нашелся способ, — улыбнулась Лесса. — С твоего позволения, мы расскажем о нем позже.  
— Если сам способ не будет возражать? — с добродушной усмешкой переспросил Д'рам. Не дожидаясь ответа, он быстро собрал свои немудрящие пожитки и надел полетное снаряжение. — Можем возвращаться! — он в последний раз оглядел ставшую привычной бухту. — Дел еще много…  
***  
Кайлита пила кровь: растерзав тушу верра, она сомкнула челюсти, стремясь не потерять ни единой капли. Чуть поодаль собрались великаны бронзовые, готовые ринуться в погоню за королевой, едва та поднимется в воздух.  
Д'рам с удовлетворением взглянул на гостей, до отказа заполнивших двор Вейра. Еще немного — и станет известен результат сегодняшнего полета. В толпе окруживших Козиру бронзовых всадников он без труда узнал сына: Г'денед был спокоен и уверен в своем драконе. Мысленно пожелав успеха Барнату, Д'рам заторопился на почетные зрительские места. Не успел он сделать нескольких шагов, как его остановил рев сторожевого дракона: с юга, низко над морем, приближались еще двое бронзовых.  
— Это Т'кул на Сальте и Б'зон на Ранилте! — взволнованно сказал Д'рам стоящему рядом с ним Ф'лару.  
— Глупцы! — отозвался тот, лавируя между зрителями, удивленно рассматривавшими незваных гостей.  
Как ни проворен был бенденец, но Д'рам первым подошел к южанам.  
— Не делай глупости, Т'кул. Оставь это молодым зверям. Ты можешь убить Сальта!  
— Можно подумать, вы оставили нам выбор! — Вместо Т'кула ответил Б'зон. — Наши королевы состарились и не могут больше подняться. А зеленых слишком мало. Нам необходимо…  
Его слова прервал трубный крик Кайлиты, разрывающей еще одного верра. Осунувшийся, с лихорадочно блестящими глазами Т'кул еле взглянул на прежнего товарища.  
— Д'рам! Ведь ты объявил этот полет открытым, не так ли?  
— Это верно, но твои бронзовые слишком стары, Т'кул.  
— Сальт полетит в любом случае. Вы не смеете ему отказать. Я уже сделал выбор, Д'рам, когда направил его сюда!  
Боль и отчаяние Т'кула ледяной волной выплеснулись на Д'рама, заставив его терзаться размышлениями о несделанном, так что он еле смог сказать о том, что всегда был готов помочь старым товарищам. Похоже, что Ф'лар испытывал подобные ощущения, потому что он тоже не стал спорить с желанием южан отправить своих бронзовых в погоню за Кайлитой.  
Издав яростный вопль, Кайлита ринулась в небо. Д'рам успел заметить, что Барнат первым из преследователей оторвался от земли, однако Т'кулов Сальт лишь ненамного отстал от молодого бронзового.  
— Погубит он Сальта, — пробормотал Д'рам. — Как же так!.. И Б'зон… Сразу два дракона!  
Ф'лар осторожно взял его за руку.  
— Если бы они попросили у нас помощи, но нет… Эти Древние привыкли только брать! Это началось с самого первого дня…  
Слово «Древние», сгоряча произнесенное Ф'ларом, больно задело Д'рама, но он постарался не показать этого, полностью признавая правоту бенденца. Поэтому как нельзя кстати пришлись обязанности хозяина: Д'рам пригласил гостей к жилым пещерам, чтобы выпить бокал-другой в ожидании результата полета.  
То, что произошло дальше, Д'рам с трудом мог вспомнить, даже успокоившись: сначала горестный рев драконов известил собравшихся о том, что Сальта больше нет, потом обезумевший Т'кул попытался убить Ф'лара, которого считал виновным во всем случившемся, а в конце у Робинтона случился сердечный приступ.  
Общая неразбериха достигла пика, когда Д'рам понял, что больше не может оставаться в стороне. Люди, привыкшие повиноваться своему старому Предводителю, с радостью принялись выполнять его приказы: доставить из Форт Холда мастера Олдайва, перенести Б'зонова Ранлита, еле живого после погони за Кайлитой, напоить вином неудавшихся женихов, привести в порядок королевский вейр, где уединились Г'денед с Козирой, развезти уставших гостей по домам…  
Весь вечер Д'рама не покидала мысль, что некоторое время назад он совершил ужасную ошибку, которую необходимо исправить. Машинально отвечая на приветствия и отдавая распоряжения, Д'рам мучительно искал решение проблемы и надеялся, что еще не поздно все изменить.  
Закончив наводить порядок, он поспешил в вейр, где разместили Робинтона, и где находились Ф'лар и Лесса. Их разговор неизбежно коснулся южан.  
— …и что нам с ними делать? — тяжело вздохнула Лесса.  
При этих словах Д'рама словно озарило.  
— Я бы отправился на юг и позаботился об этом Вейре. В конце концов, я тоже из Древних… От меня они примут то, чего никогда не потерпели бы от тебя, Ф'лар. — Опасаясь непонимания, он старался быть как можно убедительнее, тем не менее бенденец сомневался.  
— Ты уверен, что действительно в состоянии… ведь ты…  
— Я оказался способен на большее, чем сам ожидал, — отмахнулся Д'рам. — А может, это бухта совершила чудо… Другое дело, мне не обойтись без твоей помощи… — видя поддержку во взгляде Ф'лара, он стал строить планы возрождения Южного Вейра.  
Сомнение на лице Лессы сменилось улыбкой поддержки.  
— Конечно же, Д'рам, я согласна. Отправляйся, если решил. Ты, несомненно, прав и в том, что они примут тебя. Если честно, я как-то и не задумывалась, что могло происходить там, на юге. Мне не хотелось думать об этом — я и не думала! — добавила она.  
Ф'лар коротко выдохнул, словно перед прыжком в воду.  
— И вот еще что… Мы совсем не хотим, чтобы господа владетели ринулись на Южный континент под тем предлогом, что мы-де не можем соблюсти порядок в собственных Вейрах.  
— Они не посмеют, — нахмурился Д'рам.  
— Еще как посмеют, — Ф'лар сделал паузу, придавая значимость своим словам. — На сей раз, Д'рам, всадники должны первыми выбрать для себя земли. Я не хочу, чтобы во время следующего Интервала всадники сидели на иждивении холдов и мастерских и зависели от их великодушия. Надо нам обзавестись своими угодьями, не в ущерб никому. Лично я ни у кого не намерен больше вымаливать ни вина, ни мяса, ни хлеба!  
Во взгляде Д'рама мелькнул восторг.  
— Рассчитывай на меня, Ф'лар: ради этого я сумею удержать юг. Вот это, я понимаю, цель! Клянусь Первой Скорлупой! Эти прекрасные земли скоро будут принадлежать всадникам! — Они пожали руки, скрепляя свой договор. — Я рад, Ф'лар, что ты явился за мной в эту бухту и снова приставил к делу. Это — единственный образ жизни, который мне знаком. Я не могу оставить его. «Всадники, в небо! Нити летят!» — помнишь?..  
Он вздохнул, потом почтительно поклонился Лессе и вышел из вейра, круто повернувшись на каблуке.  
***  
Д'рам спустился с Тирота и сделал несколько шагов по мощеному двору Южного Вейра. Ему сразу понравился большой, добротно выстроенный дом, где могли с комфортом разместиться сразу несколько боевых Крыльев. Драконы стали шумно приветствовать друг друга, и, привлеченные этим шумом, во двор стали выглядывать всадники.  
С волнением Д'рам узнал старых знакомых: вот Т'реб и Б'най, постаревшие, но не расстающиеся друг с другом, вот В'рей, поддерживающий под локоть Мерику… Обитатели Южного Вейра не без опасения поглядывали на самого Д'рама и приземляющихся за его спиной драконов, нагруженных тяжелыми тюками с самыми разными грузами. Наплечные узлы их всадников еще несли цвета Исты, Телгара, Айгена, Форта, Плоскогорья и Бендена.  
— Что ты принес нам, Д'рам? — спросил В'рей, приняв на себя роль негласного лидера южан.  
— Жизнь, — коротко ответил тот, — обычную жизнь, которую должны вести всадники.  
Южане оживленно зашептались между собой.  
— Неужели нам... доверяют? — В'рей с сомнением покачал головой. — После всего? Мы же — Древние…  
Нахмурившись, Д'рам резко шагнул вперед.  
— Сколько можно? — в его голосе, помимо воли прозвучала боль. — Сколько можно вспоминать об этом? Мы — не Древние, мы — всадники, наше дело сражаться с Нитями… И неважно, какое сейчас время. Оно — наше!  
Его слова потонули в восторженных криках людей и трубном реве драконов.

**Author's Note:**

> К тексту есть иллюстрация http://i70.fastpic.ru/big/2015/0820/cd/74407bc81eef17151ca3d861f27b7fcd.jpg  
> Автор рисунка: Кай-о Демонический Дельфин


End file.
